


My Baby's Mama

by InsaneMagician



Series: Baby Mama [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills, a successful business woman, is searching for someone to be her surrogate mother when she meets Emma Swan, someone who worships her work. Through this particular encounter, Regina decides to give her a chance, but things get more complicated when Cora realizes her daughter might reveal her secret, which prompts a trip down the rabbit hole before the procedures can take place. Will they be able to emerge victorious, or will their deal end before it even begins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to: QueenofallSwans, for her impeccable beta work, Banrions or Celaenos as she's known here :D x3 for her incredible, supportive cheer-leading and Nicamon, for his amazing FanArt  
> To Lola and Tiff, for piecing this challenge together, and making this story possible; this wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are Disney's and the spins come from the wonderful minds of Adam and Eddy
> 
> Warnings: mentions of rape, non-explicit  
> Heads up! Regina is asexual, for background story reasons and because it was the only, logical (in my insane mind) conclusion

Regina Mills was a strong, independent woman with an unusual business. Whenever she said she was the owner, people gave her a funny look and asked how she came to such an endeavor. Her answer was always the same: "so children can learn, is that not obvious enough?"

The comment that now came off her tongue like a greeting, just made others upset. They usually just did not understand the logistics of her argument; not many could for that matter.

Such was the reaction of the couple that came over to speak to her. "Video games are a waste of time." The woman replied with a scoff, as if the argument could stand alone. They had probably just come over to see if what they had heard and read about her was true or not; it was how many annoying conversations began.

For some reason, the lacking creativity of the common masses was always astounding. That was the same thing people always told her; as if she hadn't heard it a thousand times before. The intonation they used often told her if she could change another mind, or if it was a waste of her time. Some would use snark; she could handle snark. Others used the dismissive disdain that would grate on her nerves and alerted her to steer clear from such narrow minded individuals. There were some who would understand what she was trying to accomplish, but they usually weren't ones to change their opinions about games in general. It still helped that they could change their views, it meant she had an understanding parent on her side. But everyone used the dismal, common phrase as though it said all that needed to be said about games.

Yet, the most condescending line that she hated above all else was: "They don't encourage interactions, their brains melt staring at the screen for such long periods of time . . . ." The man said it as though that was a fact of life.

Regina Mills arched her brow and gave them a piercing gaze. "Oh?" Her reply was always the same, leaving both men and women speechless in discomfort and out of their depth; with just a single word and look. She just had that affect on people. Miss Mills would always back up her arguments with plenty of logic; the kind that could crush the casual intruder on a conversation, and put to shame those who came with the assumption of the masses. The couple who had wanted to meet her, were not ready for what came. "They are a good way to release stress. If used correctly, the player can learn more than hand-eye coordination, they can learn about historical figures, time periods even. If science fiction is used correctly, physics and biology become fun . . . and that's not counting the curious kids who go beneath the skin of the game and peek at the code.

"So no, I do not think they are a waste of time." This typical dialogue usually occurred at events she had to go to, to represent her company, not that she actually enjoyed these kind of social events. People, she didn't trust, but machines she could. Machines, no matter what, would forever be accurate and precise; basically coded into being.

She began to leave when the woman took hold of her arm, softly, but of course this irked her further. "You really think it's good for a child to remain indoors?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed back, frowning. "The platform is designed to take their time-zone into account; it not only tracks their time spent in-game, it also pops up an alert to remind them that they either need to sleep, or go outside for air and vitamin d.

"If it's daytime, the game freezes then resumes five minutes later." She finished. With the intention of moving on, she was surprised when the man went to stand before her.

"So is there something specific when it's night time?" He interrupted, frowning a bit.

Regina stared at them, then shook her head.  _Isn't it obvious?_  Far too often she thought she had to be the only human with a shred of logic left. "Of course. It shuts the game and the platform won't budge, the same notification comes popping up over and over that it's time for sleep and dreams about what their character does with the unlimited power of a God." She shrugged as they gapped at her. They would never understand how literal her statement was, or how effective too.

"Kids actually like it, because it allows them to show their parents that not everything they do is video games, and therefore will not get grounded for it." She smiled fondly at the memory of the E3 Cons she had gone to, and all the kids who came to her company's hall, eager to meet _her_. Those occasions, they made everything she had worked for worth it because they shared their experiences with her. Many had also learned not to rebuke their parents when they insist on them taking a break. Just knowing she was helping a generation brought her relief and affirmed her sense of purpose. " _Now_  if you'll excuse me, I must go. Some people won't forgive me if I don't greet them at these events."

It was a lie, but it was effective. They wouldn't try to hold her anymore and she could just mindlessly walk around, waiting for the event to end. The only reason Regina was still mingling was because she had grown accustomed to the heels. She didn't like them, but at least she wasn't suffering from pain any longer. She had grown numb to it, used to it, like many other facts in her life. Oh, how she missed Graham, one of her few friends. He was the one with whom she usually went to such events with. He always managed to gloss over her social inabilities, and make her seem more put together then she actually was.

Until he decided he wanted to take things to the next level, forcefully kissing her and earning himself a slap. Regina wondered, briefly, if there was a chance to keep their friendship. She was an extremely private person, not even her friends truly knew what made her tick, but Graham was at least tolerable to be around. His good looks helped him in that area as well.

"You thought you could lose me, Regina?" She knew the accent, so she turned around, eyes wide.  _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_  she thought with amusement,  _or rather think about him, both seem to work just fine_. He smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Strictly business, I promise. Just like old times."

"A change of heart, really?" She asked him with a soft frown, completely unsure of his intentions. He chuckled, not complaining.

"I've found someone, and I don't want to pry. Besides, I do enjoy the free food at these things." Regina could only roll her eyes and shake her head. He would never change.

"Excuse me, Miss Mills —"

"Is otherwise engaged," he answers for her in his usual courteous, yet cutting manner. Graham really knew when people got on her nerves and made himself responsible for keeping them at bay, and allowing her image to remain impeccable. "I suggest you both do the same with each other, and leave us to the event."

This new couple left as quickly as they came, thanks to Graham. Regina smiled privately to herself, glad to have him there.

It was a charity fundraiser focused on helping children, which was why Regina was involved, and she was in it not just for the children but to ensure the validity of said charity. She had brought down multiple organizations for not fulfilling their promises and she made sure that the funds always went somewhere safe. She had Kathryn to thank for that; she was the manager of all her accounts and also one of her few friends in the world.

The blonde had been the one to tell Regina that this was a real charity. So she enjoyed herself, knowing her friend gained nothing by stabbing her in the back. Neither had use for money, Kathryn knew how to make more — only  _knew_  how to make more and there were some things that couldn't be bought. Their friendship was one of those few, solid things where money never entered the equation.

They had both suffered on their parents behalf, but that was something Regina had yet to face completely. Those scars weren't ones time had closed, she was just already so used to the throbbing in her metaphorical heart that it was as constant as her  _literal_ ,  **beating**  one.

"Welcome!" Regina froze at the sound of  _that_  voice, the one that still  **haunted**  her nightmares.

As always, there was someone who could tear the worst scar open and make her  _bleed_. Her heart sped up, her lungs faltered, her stomach turned — she was glad she hadn't eaten anything as of yet, her social awkwardness leaving her without much of an appetite . . . she never thought something good could come from it but then . . . she never thought her path would cross with  **that**  man  _again_.

"Regina!" Graham's concern got a half smile from her but the worry was evident on her face. Apparently he had been calling her name for a good five minutes. Thankfully he wasn't being loud about it. "By the Moon woman, you scared me for a moment there!"

The swear, or alleged swear, got her mind working and her chuckle was enough to make him sigh in relief. But as always, her brain was quick to catch up and make its demand. Its love for computers (and  _games_ ) made the commands easy to understand:  _run_ ,  _flee_ ,  _escape_  — it was then that she realized her knees were jelly, her legs uncooperative and her feet, itching to bolt. She turned to face her friend and the way his expression morphed back to worry told her that he knew her well enough to see how upset she was. It also told her that he didn't know her as well as he thought, because she was beyond upset.

"Graham, let's go."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern; she would usually greet the host, stay for dinner . . . the whole social etiquette deal.

"Yes." Fortunately he just shrugged.

"You owe me a meal then," he said with a smile.

"Only if we don't talk to  _him_." Her eyes narrowed at the now-empty podium, her hiss low enough for him to barely catch. But what surprised him was the venom and pure hatred; and he realized he had mistaken her dislike for hate. Graham concluded that he didn't know her as well as he had thought. "Take me away, now please."

That sprung him into motion. Her voice was void of anything but desperation and that was something he could relate to: the need to simply vanish. He soon realized that she couldn't walk as usual and that continued to spike his concern. She was always so composed . . . what kind of history did she have with —

"Regina!" The man of the hour.

"Gather that anger and hatred and use it to show him he doesn't affect you." Graham whispered softly into her ear as he let her go. He was proud when she turned around, her posture that of a Queen.

His words spurred all of her feelings into showing the offending man her displeasure. She remembered what therapists suggest: shouting at the picture of the one who had harmed her. Of course the suggestion was to do it  _a_ _t_  the picture, but she never thought she would get the chance of doing it face to face. It wasn't like she was going to shout or speak ill of him; her mother would likely kill her afterwards. But her displeasure was spiraling into hatred and she could only hold so much of that back. At least one of the things she learned from her mother would be given good use.  _All of this twisted sense of justice that I cannot even have now that I could take it._  She wouldn't. Her few friends were precious, she couldn't lose them. It was true, her love for them made her weak but it was also the one thing that provided support and gave her courage.

"I must say, you look splendid my dear." His compliment — or was it a statement? — fell on deaf ears. Yet he simply began humming in approval, looking her up and down. "Tell me, how has life been treating you?"

"Leopold, how tragic," she began; good thing everyone else was otherwise occupied. "I was expecting a real charity. I'll just withdraw my part."

He frowned. "Surely our past should make you believe in me." He knew how everyone would stop helping him if she left; she could ruin entire organizations without so much as a wave of hand. "What's more, my offer —"

"Can go up your ass and share residence with your head," she hissed, making him stop, clearly taken aback.

"What kind of gratitude is this?" He asked softly, his hurt so clear it made her livid. "After I've helped you become the woman you are now, is this how you thank me?"

She scoffed at his words, disgusted by the fact that yes, in a way, he had  _helped her become the_ _ **woman**_ _she was_. She frowned as this thought made itself known; she couldn't control the way her face made a snarl. Thankfully, they were still speaking in relative privacy.

"I am at this point in my life thanks to my own sweat and blood." She snapped back, eyes narrowing. "All  _this_ , I did to escape you and my mother. I'm glad I managed to get myself an all-paid scholarship to Seattle's Institute of Technology. When they learned my mother wouldn't support me if I left the state, they included room, board and food. So you get no credit for my success.

"And I'll never take your offer." She said with another scoff and turned away, taking Graham's offered arm.

She managed to keep focused and controlled as she made her exit. Regina expected Leopold to answer or hold her back; he had been reaching for her arm but someone appeared and took his attention. She was grateful but still too weak to move as fast as she would have wanted.

"Father," Regina winced. The voice was distinctly female and she could tell, younger. "I cannot find Emma."

"Where's Emma!?" Leopold yelled into a phone a few moments later, talking to one of his security guards no doubt. Clearly, that was an urgent matter.

Regina shook her head. If she were Emma, she would be running too.

* * *

Emma was running alright — she was  _fleeing_  from the police.

"Come  _on_  Emma!" Neal pressed her, but all he managed was to get her to frown and stop. "What are you doing?! August can only buy us so much time!"

His breath was taken from him as their loot was thrown and nailed him in the gut. "Then  _you_  carry the damn watches!" She called back as she resumed her running pace. "What's wrong slowpoke?!"

"Emma!" He whined.

"August can only buy us so much time, right!?" He laughed at that.

She found her yellow bug stationed right where it needed to be, hijacked it and turned it on as she waited for Neal to catch up. As soon as he was inside the backseat — he had to dive-in in order to maximize time, she sped off; the motion of the car was enough to pull and push his door close. Things work out as followed; as soon as they caught up with August, who had been playing the distraction with his classic tale of how his dog had gotten lost and his spasticity leg pain prevented him from looking on his own, was on the street where the passenger door opened. He didn't have sclerosis, brain or spinal injury, but his acting skills had always been top notch. Why he bothered with petty thefts and cons, they didn't know and didn't care.

Not even bothering to signal him, Emma just opened the door; in seconds, he was settled and they were off before the officers had any idea of what had happened to him. Soon, they were in a blind spot with no cameras and ditched the bug. Going to Neal's UK mini cooper, which was parked  _right_ _ **there**_ , they finally took off at a more relaxed pace.

"Do you think they'll find Pongo?" She asked, feeling terrible for using the dalmatian in such fashion.

"Yeah . . . ."

"No." August's statement earned him a punch on the shoulder, courtesy of an angry blonde. "I mean, he'll find a new owner!"

"With the way you treat him,  _hell yeah_ ," she snapped back, looking wounded. "One of these days he won't agree to these, and you'll have to learn how to deal."

"He loves me too much."

"If you were smart, you would listen to Emma."

"I'm the oldest one here!"

"That means you're being stupid for not doing as she says." She stuck her tongue out at the blue-eyed man. "Remember all the shit my dad did to me?"

"You love your dad!" The other countered, frowning. "Don't give me that bullshit."

"He left me —"

"He lost you, at the  _mall_ , after  _you_ _ **ran away**_ , because your mother died." Emma deadpanned. "And you chose to do it  _five months_ _ **after**_  she passed away, while you were both here in the US,  _just_ _ **because**_  you knew you'd be placed in foster care."

Her biting tone made him swallow thickly; she had left his mouth dry with the accusations.

"Did you want your  _papa's_  attention so much that you expected him to stay behind? He was deported because he wouldn't stop asking for you from kids at the park and mothers got worried!" She huffed, took a deep calming breath before kicking the driver's seat.

"Watch it with my leather —" He bit his tongue once their eyes met through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, how about you Emma?" August asked in good nature, smiling. "Really, being Leopold's child —" a punch to one of the seats in the back made both men flinch. They had no idea how or why their blonde friend could have such a murderous aura, all they knew was that it only came when she was asked about her childhood. "Anyway, I believe your Love Bug should be found and given back to you by morning."

The silence was tense as Emma sulked in the back. Left to her stewing thoughts, she tried to focus on calming her breath.  _Payback's a bitch_ , she thought to herself,  _and karma doubly so. Now my father can feel all the pain I felt in those abusive houses._  Taking a deep breath, her thoughts went to the latest releases by Mills' Wind-Powered platform: INFINITε-LIFε 3, RIFT 3 (in which she learned that pie, π, was a lie), Creed of Assassins 7, Mass Relay 4 and Age of Dragons: Era of the Inquisition.

Those, and the classics that helped form a generation and which she still played from time to time: WarArt (Wart) and StarArt (Start) and, of course, the one game they had released just because they wanted to provide gamers with something that wasn't strategy-based, and because Regina Mills believed in allowing freedom of creativity and her core crew came up with it: DeVil. And the only reason why she was willing to indulge herself, now that she could, on WoW.

Just the thought of the world's largest MMORPG brought a smile to her face.  _Wart off, World!_  was a fan favorite, a curse her classmates often used after a rather abusive day at their confined public institution. Although the private school's term wasn't that bad, even if the kids were snobs with the way they said it, it was offensive. She still had her ties with 'the commoners', as her father used in a (not really) loving way until her senior year.  _Warting on, World_  wasn't that witty, but it made her mood improve at the thought of how the 'cool kids' thought they were so rad when clearly, they were not.

Emma sighed, remembering how her only meaningful relationship back then was destroyed. Because there was no way she couldn't relate WoW and Lily. They just knew each other so well, that they could spot the other in a sea of strangers, while wearing different skins and with names that often left the other wondering about their thought process. It was funny, to know each other in such fashion; it also happened when they were playing against each other in  _Legends UnLeashed_. Fans called it LoL, just for the lols, since they thought the real name was ' _Legends on Leash_ ', no matter the publicity. It also made the sting of Lily's betrayal feel like a stab to the back; she couldn't reach and dislodge it, making the memory an unpleasant one.

What had ruined their friendship? Emma had a juvie record thanks to Lily, who had the influence to get her out of the bad situation, but had left the blonde to  _eat dirt_. Later, when she had found a decent family, she had been framed for stealing their money when it had been Lily. A girl who ran away in a hissy fit and often found  _her_ ,  **Emma** , in what appeared to be an effort of ruining her life.

The last straw was finding out that the Dragon Lady, the CEO and creator of  _Games to Study_ , the first magazine dedicated to publishing game-oriented articles, from the design to the plots to the setting and even, the main characters, was Lily's mom. Of course, their main focus had been Mills' WP, seeing as both had been launched on the same date. Its aim was some great, in-depth strategies for both, Wart and Start, and the origins behind the games. It was funny, because Maleficent actually handled the fashion industry with an iron fist.

Fortunately,  _RUNAWAY_  hadn't been damaged by it. What had been, was their friendship. Just remembering when the one and only Maleficent appeared before them in the dingy coffee shop where they had been enjoying some food (with an escape route already planned) in a grey suit with a black shirt and a grey fedora hat.

All the woman had done, was sigh and request her daughter not to play hooky and other words that Emma hadn't bothered listening to because, well . . .  _that_  was the proverbial nail on the proverbial coffin; she was still waiting for the day it would be buried.

All the memories were now taking a wrong turn, so with a shake of her head, Emma tried to change her mentality to a more wonderful memory. Sadly, just when she thought her mood couldn't get worse, her phone rang. For some reason the two idiots up front, Dumb and Dumber, jumped. She smirked. She would have thought they had gotten used to the shrill screams that was her set ringtone for the one person she despised and hated the most: her father. She loved the agony it caused others, as no one liked the yelling of a woman who was about to be murdered in her shower. Alfred Hitchcock was a genius and  _Psycho_ , his masterpiece.

"One pissed off daughter, please hold while she regains control, else you might get cursed." She began as a way of greeting. "If you do choose not to wait as she regains control, please bear in mind that she is not to be made responsible for her words.

"Guys,  _Beast and the Harlot_  please."

The boys laughed as they took joy singing the song, just as Emma placed her phone near the speakers. There were times in which she entirely forgot about such calls, others in which she hung up when she realized the man likely had her on mute, not out of his own choice but because his guards did that to protect them both.

Her thoughts went back to Lily. Why would  _she_  runaway? Not even the girl herself knew, she had just wanted to get away. But it really was Emma's life that she had been playing with. Lily had a mother while she had never had anyone, just the knowledge that her mother died during birth at sixteen and after she met Leopold, she was sure the man had been with her mother just because she had been young. The tests never lied, and her mother had been sure to take them while she had still been in the womb. What was worse, was that every time she had to go to the hospital they took samples in order to ensure she was still Emma Swan and related to that man. No, Emma wasn't accident prone, she just knew how to get in trouble and it always ended with blood being spilled.

Still, the only reason he had sought her out was because his first born had been torn apart when her mother, Eva, Leopold's lawfully wedded wife, had died. Emma had been sixteen then. Yet Mary Margaret had been so nice, so warm, that she was more like a mother than anyone in that disgraceful system. It was annoying that she was just a year older, but she had made her way into Emma's heart and now she couldn't imagine her life without her.

Picking up the phone, she tried to ease her guilt at having to put her protective older sister through Avenged Sevenfold. The girl would either be listening or be the one expected to answer. But if it had been that she would have just called her name or called her directly. Emma was ashamed that she acted like a puppy when it came to Mary Margaret, but hurting the dark-haired female was worse than hurting herself. Her heart cringed at the thought.

"Ye-llow?" She said in way of greeting, sounding wary, in case it  _was_  Leopold.

" _Emma . . . ._ " The relief was palpable in her sister's voice, and she smiled to herself, then scowled for how weak she was, then smiled again because it felt good to be able to simply smile at the sound of the other's voice. " _I was worried when you didn't show up! Dinner is about to begin, do you think you can make it?_ "

_For you, yes._  "You know I hate those social events!" She griped; women glared with envy, men eyed her like a chunk of meat on display and there was never anyone interesting. "Besides, I don't have a fancy  _dress_  to wear!"

" _I got you a suit,_ " the tentative words made her grin. The man who helped her be conceived would go ballistic, even if the promised garment was just a ploy to  **not**  get her in trouble. She motioned to Neal, who rolled his eyes and nodded his understanding; they would leave her at the charity. " _And you know you like the food!_ "

"Fine," she laughed, her eyes twinkling.

" _Thank you Emma! Please be quick, I'll leave the suit with David —_ "

"If you're trying to —"

" _No!_ " The quick response and the obvious panic actually calmed her a bit. " _You have enough bad influences with Neal and August, I don't need you going around with — what is it that you like to call him? Oh right, spoiled brat with a superiority complex and a penchant for trouble because his father will get him off the hook. Ugh. That's what you have Neal for, and two of_ **him** _won't make things better._ "

"Math says two negatives make a positive," she teased, enjoying the huffing sound.

" _You can't multiply those two, only add them,_ " her sister countered and she laughed, because it had been well played. " _And don't get me started with Jack; I know you like her and all but, please steer clear from her._ "

It was said seriously, but not the way Emma took it to be. Blushing, she groaned; why she liked the tomboy, was beyond her.

"I'm close, so I'll be seeing y —"

" _Emma, dad_  —" she cringed at the word "—  _still needs to know that you'll 'do as he says'._ "

Mary Margaret disconnected her line and soon, she knew her father's phone would be unmuted. It didn't take long for his voice to come through; thankfully, it just made her tired, not angry.

" _And you'll do as I say, are we clear?!_ " He practically demanded from her.

"Yeah . . . you know that won't stick, and I won't bother making it stick. I really don't know what got your panties in a twist," she added, voice sounding bored, "but I won't let you take it out on me.

"I have arrived, and I'll be going inside in a few minutes. But, I need this to be clear, I'm  _not_  doing it for you."

With that, she hung up.

"Honestly, if you two weren't sisters I would be worried thinking you'd rather be with  _her_  than  _me_." Neal said as he slowed down near the stairs with a frown in place.

"What am I, a piece of wood?" August asked with a frown.

"Just a puppet," the other replied with a grin, laughing when the oldest one among them huffed. "Meaning an  _expensive_  piece of wood."

"I don't belong to  _you_  Neal, or  _your_   **father** ," she snapped back, glaring at him and opening the door to step out, even if the car hadn't come to a complete stop. " _Our_  debt . . . that was settled long ago. These 'so called'  _jobs_  are done for my own benefit, which is why I get my own share."

He had stopped forcefully, just to receive a slammed door to his precious mini. Ignoring him completely, she moved on, going up the stairs in a sulk. She knew perfectly well who the woman standing there was. A woman who had saved her with Wart and Start, and DeVil game had been such an inspiration . . . . Never, in a  _ **million**_  years, would she have thought she would see the one and only, Regina Mills.

She passed by her, not thinking. However, as she was about to continue up her brain caught up with her, making her body freeze. She balanced on the edge of the step, but thanks to gravity her body was pulled back. With a hand on the rail (she always walked near them just in case she had to make a quick exit and using rails as ramps meant quicker escapes) her body leaned back enough to confirm with her own eyes that  _yes_ , it was,  _in_   _fact_ , Regina Mills, the reason for her sanity to still remain.

Placing her errant foot back on the ground to the step it had been on before, she immediately turned around towards her friend's car. Neal was already outside, intentions evident as he eyed the older woman, obviously not seeing what Emma was seeing, just with an ingrained need towards ripping the woman apart.

Since their fragile relation was reaching a point in which it could easily snap, and they both knew it, she could take advantage. Neal was  _over_ -protected by his father, R. S. Gold, who was the CEO of Peter Pan trademark, another gaming industry built by Malcolm Gold who was owner in name and the face of the company. When Robert had taken over, he made and introduced the YBox, since his father had made the card games and figurines on which he had built his empire.

Now, YBox and Wind-Powered were rivals, especially  _now_  that Regina was taking on the console approach and things were tense between both parties. She knew Neal would turn hostile and she could tell the woman wasn't in the right state to do anything. Emma met his eyes in a cold glare. No matter what he thought, that they were fated to be each others' true love or whatever other nonsense, she had the right to see where life took her. She didn't care for his thoughts, but she would use the knowledge, which was why she was facing him. Extending her arm, Emma let him know he would do best by going on his way, and sighed in quiet relief when he, scowling, went back to his car and did as told.

Maybe befriending James would do her good, even if it would mean a higher chance of getting in trouble with the law. The only record she had was one act of vandalism — the others Maleficent had helped her by clearing — and it was for burning the word  **BASTARD**  on the front lawn to greet Leopold when he went to get his newspaper. Mary Margaret had been at a party with Ruby and Belle, while Emma had been grounded. Because she wouldn't agree to having her name changed to Odette.  _Yeah, James would be a good friend_  and David was really amazing.

He was four years older, but treated her with such familiarity that she felt accepted. He was Mary Margaret's Prince Charming, often treating Emma like their daughter even though she wasn't that much younger. Even rebukes like "you're not my mother!" often died on her throat because, well, that was a wish she had, even if it grated on her nerves.


	2. Emma's Family

Emma didn't think she'd have as much fun as she did. She knew it'd be a bust, seeing as Leopold was there and she  _hated_  the man with a burning passion. But she would have never imagined that she could have so much fun before the inevitable came to pass.

"Follow me." David told her with his most charming and disarming smile.

"Tell me, why are you and your brother so different?" She was intrigued. "Actually, I thought that Mary Margaret would be a snob like him . . . ."

He was thinking about it, that much was clear in the way his chin tilted up. Guiding her towards a changing room in the venue her father had booked, he explained more about himself than she would have guessed.

"This is a secret I'm sure you can keep," he began with nonchalance. "I told Snow."

"And she hasn't gossiped about it?!" Emma gasped in fake amazement. Most of their friends knew she was Leopold's daughter, and that she had spent all her time abroad instead of being part of America's finest foster care system. Everyone but David, and only because  _Snow_  (he was her Prince Charming; her with her usual escort of seven, was his Snow White — sickeningly sweet was the only term she had for them) didn't keep secrets with him. "The gossip queen, you're kidding me?"

"Stop it," he admonished, but they just laughed. That was what everyone else thought anyway. Arriving, he took one of the hangers, the clothes being protected by the black cloth bag and he passed it over. She opened it, took the pant suit, the dress shirt, and the vest from within, went to the changing room and closed the dark curtain. "Look, when I was sixteen, my father died. He went on a binge, came home with a concussion, and before he went to sleep to never wake up again, he told me that his biggest regret was letting my brother go."

A brief pause, as if he didn't know how to continue his story or rather, he was giving her time to process it all as she changed. The only sound was the ruffling of clothes.

"You went to look for him." She summarized.

"I went to look for him," he repeated simply, mainly to show she was on the right track and just because he was like that. "When I found James, I was stunned to find that we were twins."

"How did  _that_  happen?" Because, really, it was odd enough to find estranged siblings (let alone  _twins_ ) but, usually, a family had both children adopted, not just one.

"I'm not sure to be honest," and he was being honest; she knew he would never lie to her, "but apparently, George only needed a boy and my mother had no idea she was having twins. The middle man never bothered to mention as much.

"My mom was looking to give us our best chance and with a drunk dad . . . well, those weren't high." He sighed, as though unsure of which was best. "Anyway, with only me, it was easier for her to take care of us. That's why I'm so different from him."

"You didn't go to George with demands for hush money."

"Emma Swan, always hitting the target," he teased and they both laughed. It was no lie, she had an incredible aim with darts. "You never told me why you decided to make that your last name."

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what happened to your mother, and how you ended up living with George," she bargained, earning a laugh. "You guys didn't pull an 'The Prince and the Pauper' kind of play, did you? No wait — James would  _never_  agree."

"We have a deal!" He said soundly, laughing again. "No, he just went to his father looking for answers as to  _why_  there was another boy who looked exactly like him. When George wouldn't tell, he looked for me. I knew my mother also regretted giving him up, so I got them to meet in secret and left them, knowing they deserved some privacy."

Emma knew something bad had happened, so while she still had to button her emerald vest, she pulled the curtain away and stepped through. His soft blue eyes, filled with pain, immediately lightened up and his grin was to the point of being overwhelming. Despite age, she felt right then, more than ever, the fervent wish of being Mary Margaret and David's child. Going at her, he took her by the waist and lifted her as he spun them around in place, both laughing.

"You look amazing!" He stated. She grinned. "Bow tie or tie?" He asked as he went back to the bag where her suit had been. "I must say, emerald certainly looks good on you."

She was pinning her cuff links, shaking her head and chuckling. He turned to her with a slight frown. "Neither David, I don't plan to choke, I plan to make others choke." She was already buttoning her vest, so she had to make sure the button and hole matched. Raising her head back towards him, since he didn't answer, she frowned in worry at his now-pale skin. "David?"

"Sorry," he answered, swallowing and turning to look away, yet allowing her to read his profile. "It's just that when I returned, and it had been about ten or fifteen minutes later, he was choking her."

"What?" Her voice was low and dangerous, indignation evident. "He did  _what_?"

"Choked her. Just because he didn't like the idea that I was older than him by seven seconds."

"Are you kidding me!?" She demanded, earning looks. Glaring back, everyone turned away and back to what they had been doing.

"Amazing crowd control."

"Years of putting bullies in their place." He grinned. "What?"

They began moving towards the charity. Food was soon to be served.

"Your scoffs, are one of a kind. I'm glad we're friends and that you and Snow get along so well. I would hate for us having to fight because you made her cry." He shuddered. She was glad to see his rosy-cheeks were back. "Thankfully, things seemed to have worked out."

They walked down the hall, a soft silence settling. It wasn't tense or stifling, a little awkward yes, but otherwise not a bad silence. She stopped before they were close enough to the door and made him stop with a hand on his arm.

"What happened to your mom?"

"She died." He closed his eyes, turned away and took a deep, strengthening breath. "She was in intensive care, but he had deprived her of too much oxygen; she didn't last long."

"Let me guess. George took you in so you wouldn't sue him," she rolled her eyes at the obviousness of it. His bitter chuckle was answer enough and she just sighed and shook her head. "Well, you're doing rather good, but nothing will ever bring her back."

She went ahead and continued walking, he frowned, knowing he was forgetting something. At her smirk, his eyes widened as his eyebrows jumped and she began running, laughing as she went.

"Hey, you owe me an explanation!" He called after her, just to chase her to their table while she continued to laugh at him, daring him to catch up.

He didn't manage, they just caused a slight commotion but Emma was adept at ignoring those and besides, she had a target in mind. Surprising her mo —  _sister_  from behind, she took her by the waist, enjoying the brief scare. Doing what David had done, she spun them around twice before allowing her best friend back on her feet.

"Emma!" She was chastised, but only for the scare. Taking a step back, Mary Margaret looked at her with a critical eye before nodding to herself. "I knew you would look dashing!"

The blonde chuckled as she was pulled in for a proper hug.

"She almost made a mess back there!" David teased, hugging them both with a laugh. "Poor waiter, almost spilling a jug of lemonade! I also managed to prevent a crash that would have ended with broken glass."

"David, you're no fun!" Emma answered with a mock frown, laughing. "And here I was, looking forward to making  _father_  pay."

She scoffed, hating using the term on the man.

"Oh, you'll upset him enough with your looks." Mary Margaret gave her a cheeky smile. "You owe me a dance handsome!"

But of course, she took the tease in a different way and, taking her long hair and hiding it with her vest, she took Mary Margaret to the dance floor. Emma was the kind of person who was conscious of her body, her coordination was impeccable as was her inner rhythm. She excelled in sports, her grades in high school only good enough because, interestingly enough, the games she played helped her develop the math skills and apply the physics and associate the biology and other such nonsense she had no idea she had been picking.

So, using what she had developed in order to handle the abuse, mainly her physical nature, they danced slowly, because Emma wanted to cause a scene. The knowledge in Mary Margaret's eyes told her she was busted, but at least they didn't stop. Emma didn't know why her sister was always indulging her with the small things, and while she would totally ask her for help to dispose of a body, she knew better than to plan a murder and tell her about it.

They moved, synchronized in an amazing manner at an impeccable rate and even their breaths harmonized. Faces pressed side by side, the height difference was visible; Emma's face was slightly inclined towards her sister, her temple resting comfortably against the curve of M&M's head. The tender moment was met with hushed whispers and murmurs going about around them. Of course, with her blond hair hidden, she looked male.

Which was the whole point.

When Leopold got wind of it, he went to them with a frown and forced them apart. With her own frown, Emma got her hair out and, with an evident glare of anger, she stomped back to their table, fuming. Looking at the order of the seats, she noticed she was on the man's left while her sister was at his right. Taking her card, she began moving the seats to the next one over; she had been seated beside a green old man and she mentally shuddered with disgust. That wasn't going to happen,  _ever_.

"Excuse me miss, but you cannot change the seating arrangement —"

"Sure I can," she answered back with a lopsided smile, "I'm doing just that."

"Miss, I'm afraid you can't —"

"I can and besides, if I must endure this, then I'm doing it beside my sister," that finally managed to get the woman to shut it just as she made the last change. "David, I hope you don't mind me sitting between you and your preciously pure  _Snow White_."

"We don't mind," he assured her with a smile and a soft chuckle. "Besides, you still owe me that explanation."

She snickered, then turned to where Mary Margaret was chewing her father's head off at his rude interruption, assuming that she would just dance with any other man and, of course, his disregard of her wish to dance with someone else without letting him know before hand.  _How old does he think she, sixteen?_

"Miss Blanchard," the woman began, having to tap on Emma's shoulder and repeat herself. "Miss Blan —"

" _You_ ," Emma's tone was deadly quiet, "may call me Miss, Miss  _Swan_  or Emma. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes," a breath, and the woman composed herself rather quickly. It was impressive. "We're sure you'd like —"

"I am sitting beside my sister."

"But —"

"Okay, let me repeat myself," she wasn't doing it to make things harder on the woman, because that was something she didn't want. For once, she actually wished to make it easier but the only thing that would be easier was if she left. And she really  _liked_  the food that was usually served, she really did. "I am sitting between my sister and her fiancée. Are we clear?"

"I . . . ."

"I'm not doing this to make your job harder, I'm doing it to make things easier for me and everyone else. I am  _not_  the mingling type, as I'm sure you've noticed, I have a temper problem and I don't want to snap at anyone. These," she motioned towards David and then her sister, who was approaching them, "two, are the only people in this place who can help me keep calm with their good company and gentle ways. Now, do you want to fight me on this one, or are you willing, for the sake of the event, to let me get my way?"

The look in the woman's eyes clearly stated that she was analyzing their current situation. She was quick about it too. It was clear that her calculations came to the best conclusion.

"Okay, you may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks," Emma breathed a sigh of relief. It was better to have the staff on her side than against her.

The woman nodded and left, just as M&M made her presence known. "You may sit wherever you like? Emma, what did you give her or how did you threaten her?"

"Threaten?" She asked, incredulous as David began chuckling. Of course, the other was just teasing, but she went along.

"Yes  _threaten_. Isn't that word at the top of the list in your vocabulary of non-swear words?"

"Sure, right between blackmail and torture promises but," it was bewildering that even if she was following along, how true her words rang, "I only told her how miserable I would be on my own. How those beside me would just annoy me to my breaking point, and my breaking point is never a nice thing to witness."

Mary Margaret's face turned grim. Emma didn't throw tantrums, she made a mess and a disaster out of the simplest thing, with promises of burning lawns, dyed pools, changing products and . . . really, for the safety of everyone else at the table, it  _really_  was the best option.

"Let's sit then," she stated. They did just that.

"M&M, you're as sweet as the sweets you're named after," the blonde teased. The sisters began bickering as they sat side by side, with David on Emma's other side. "It's the truth and you know it!"

"With how she collects the wrapping of such sweets and places them everywhere, I'm impressed that she hasn't managed to get her room's wallpaper changed," he teased. She gasped, obviously a tad offended. "Come on Snow, you keep a bunch of those, from all flavors even!"

With a blush, Mary Margaret huffed at them both and they laughed. Soon, everyone else was at the table but of course, things couldn't be as easy.

"Emma, your place is to my left," Leopold stated, with a gesture towards said seat.

"And I chose to place myself with friends," she countered, not caring for appearances. "I want to be with my sister, is that going to be a problem?"

"You're with her all the time," he countered softly, clearly not wishing for the conversation to be overheard. "I moved here to spend more time with both of you."

"Yes well, I'm not buying it." Emma rolled her blue-green eyes, the green coming out more thanks to her emerald vest. She honestly didn't think the man had moved there to be with them, she just hadn't figured out what his real purpose was. "Besides, the reason I wanted to come here to study, wasn't only to be with M&M here —" he  _hated_  that nickname with such burning passion, it gave her a giddy feeling "— and David, of course, but to be away from you. You, coming back, is only a way of disregarding my own wishes, so I'm just being polite and returning the favor."

She shook her head for good measure, and knowing it would be impossible to reason with an unreasonable child, he could only sigh and take his daughter's hand for strength. For some reason, Mary Margaret still held onto the belief that, for whatever reason Emma disliked their father, she would get over it.

Needless to say, neither her nor her prince, knew that the blonde's mother had been sixteen, had given birth early, at just seven months, and risked her life on the operation table, just for  _Emma_  to have a fighting chance in a world where fighting for a chance was what it meant to live.

The first course, was the soup. Followed by the salad, the fruit salad, pasta (Italian was Emma's weakness, but she knew the buying ploy Leopold was trying to pull; she would still enjoy herself) and the main course. This one included several different meats, prepared in different ways, and there were some prime cow ribs that made her mouth water. But that was part of the bribe, she knew, so she left the ribs to David, eyeing them as her mouth watered, and requested a fine smoked salmon for herself. M&M liked the sound and look of those, so she asked for another for herself.

As the dishes were being prepared, David turned to Emma, forcing her to look away from the ribs she  _so_  desired.

"You didn't tell me why you chose  _Swan_  for your last name," he began, grinning at the way she eyed the food. It was coming to a point where she seemed to be ogling the ribs.

"Huh? Oh, right . . . ."

"Wait, you planned on telling David before telling me?" Mary Margaret was aghast and clearly, a bit hurt.

"Before he could demand the answer, I ran off, knowing you wouldn't like that," the blonde countered.

"Oh." Suddenly Emma was pulled into an awkward hug before she could speak, and the embrace prevented her from taking in air. "Thank you, I should know better, you always take me into account."

All the blood in her body went to her face and placing her head over M&M's, she breathed a shaky sigh. She wasn't good with all the touchy-feely stuff, she didn't bother trying, but she took extra care when it involved those she felt were like family. She had always been that way.

A picture was snapped and bright green eyes narrowed at David's phone. "Here Snow, now you can see how cute she blushes."

"Awww, this is such a sweet picture! Look Emma, I have a new lock screen!" For her part, Emma groaned and placed her head on the empty table.

"Excuse me miss, but here's your salmon."

"Just leave it on top of my head," she requested in a soft whine, the other two chuckling at her expense.

"I thought you would know there are better places to hide yourself," David teased.

"Agreed, hiding beneath a plate of food is just plain silly," Mary Margaret added seriously. "It's not even practical."

"Fine," she huffed, picking herself up and sitting properly on her chair. The one to her right placed her plate down, and she could only smile at that; they would always spoil her, but they did it out of love. "Before the night is over, we're hiding beneath the table and taking a picture."

"Ohhhhh!" He sounded like such a child, she snorted. M&M was too much of a lady for such noises, but if she wasn't, they both would have. "That means  _I_  get a new lock screen!"

They all laughed. There was a brief lull in the conversation as they dug their silverware into the food. The salmon was prepared in an exquisite fashion. As they ate and conversation began again, Emma suddenly said, for their ears alone, the reason behind her name.

"Did either of you know that swan is also a verb?" At negative sounds, she continued with a smile. "It means to 'move about, to go somewhere in the most casual, irresponsible or ostentatious way' possible.

"When I learned that, I knew two things. One, I wanted to show everyone who had called me names, that an ugly duckling  _can_  turn into a swan," her hands tightened around the knife and fork, making the other two place a hand on each of hers. It helped Emma relax and calm down, she gave them both a grateful smile and they withdrew their hands. What touched her the most, was that they did it more to help her calm down than to prepare for the worst if she lost it. "The second, was that wherever I went, if I kept an aura of casual belonging, with a hint of irresponsibility and be ostentatious enough to demand being seen to achieve such an aura, I would never be questioned. And if questioned, indignation went a long way and made people back down."

"Seems to be a great way of making enemies," Mary Margaret said, frown of worry etched on her face.

"That's where the policy of being civil towards others help goes far," and it was true. Leopold tended to treat people fairly, but he still kept social levels. The dark-haired of the trio nodded in understanding, since both David and Emma had been instrumental for her to see those who were 'beneath her' as simply, less fortunate. "That's how I managed to get the best lunches."

"She's a real charming," Mary Margaret teased her fiancée, both smiling until they realized who they were speaking of, and they both blushed.

"Okay, I'm going to take a wild guess here, but there's something going on, right?" She wasn't slow, per se, but she needed things spelled out from time to time in order to fully make sense of them.

"Yes, she definitely takes after you," by the way she cleared her throat, it was obvious that M&M meant David. "Could you please explain it?"

He just chuckled and winked at the blonde. "Of course, I'm always left to clean up after your mess or to solve things when you place your foot in your mouth."

"Thanks for shoving it all the way to my knee," she replied, hiding her face in her hands, evidence of embarrassment written all over her.

"James often joked that you were our love-child," David began, of course in hopes of making his beloved feel better. "After a while, he stopped because, well, it's only funny if we blushed or paid him attention, and soon, Snow began to realize he was right, so it lost its purpose."

A pause, filled with silence from the blonde's part.

"Please don't hate us," Mary Margaret begged, seeing how silent the other remained.

"I guess now is a good time as any to say this," Emma took a deep breath; she had never expected to ever say what she was about to say. "At first, you annoyed me with all your care, then I began to resent it because, well, you were just a year older and you already treated me how I wanted all the  _mothers_  who had come into my life to treat me.

"I had a very cool one, but she insisted on saying that we were sisters. However, I had always wanted someone to truly care for me the way you did since day one." She took a breath, placing her cutlery down. "When I realized this, I began to see you more like a mother and less like a sister. When you and David began to formally date, he already treated me with the same care and I began to see him, see you, like the kind of father I wanted."

She closed her eyes and pressed the heel of her hands to them. She hadn't choked, but the tears were harder to control and allowing them to run free, would mean sobs. Her arms were lowered and the smiling faces were enough to give her the strength to not cry. Emma had faced many things, but nothing had ever made her so fearful in her life. She had taken a chance, a  _leap of faith_ , and now she was a part of one of the most amazing things in her life. The only thing she had ever expected, was to join a creed of assassins, not find a family. Even less, the one she had felt was right.

A few tears escaped her with a softly muttered 'oh shit!' and as soon as they were dried the three looked at each other, and they began laughing. Even though it was a bit cold, Emma continued to eat her salmon; it tasted even better.

Soon, they were done and waiting for dessert. Between the three, they decided to request one of everything.

"Are you three sure you can handle that much sweet?" Leopold asked with some concern;  _for our figures most likely_ , Emma thought darkly to herself, willing her eyes not to roll.

"Not to worry sir, I'm sure Emma and I can handle most of them on our own," David stated with a grin. The blonde raised her hand, requesting a high-five, and she was sweetly rewarded.

The two then began snickering when M&M began asking for all the sweets that held her favorite treat in them. Turns out, there were many, since they included all the different fillings. They were sure that all the wrappings used would somehow end up in the dark-haired female's hands. It was a certainty that would disappoint if it didn't turn out to be true.

"Okay, let's snap the picture of my lock screen!" He declared and laughing, the three sat on the floor beneath the the table, taking all kinds of pictures. The one Emma liked best was when the other two, looking at the camera, gave her a kiss. "Here, all done!"

He stated as he shared them all, including the one with a red-faced blonde.

"Emma," she turned to face the one she was proud to now call mother, "you should see this: you turned out to be the most graceful swan of them all."

"Thanks," and she meant it, it made her heart overflow.

Dessert arrived, and with it, a mess. At least their clothing were spared, but they had to go to the bathroom to wash their ice-cream covered faces. At least they finished all the sweets, tasting each at least once, then finished their favorites. There were so many, it was a delight.

Once they met again, faces cleaned, they stayed there for a little while before heading back to the table.

"So, do you think I'm mother material?"

"I didn't know you both were already planning!" She spluttered her reply, clearly surprised.

"Well, not yet," they both countered, and she sighed a bit in relief.

"Yes, I think you're both parental material," she answered with blunt honesty, "top quality material in fact. But I just have a technical question: would I call the child cousin, or brother or sister?"

"Brother or sister," they both stated once again, being completely in sync. Mary Margaret continued. "Age isn't really a factor, if they grow up hearing that, they won't find it strange."

"Besides, we can spin a tale using the old magic as an excuse," David added with an amused grin.

They laughed. When a name was mentioned Emma froze in her spot, ears tuning in on the conversation, her auditory sense sharpening.

"Regina —"

"She left after speaking with Leopold!"

"Did anyone hear —"

"It was obvious they knew each other."

"— the familiarity with Leopold made that  _clear_!"

"And with how reserved she is . . . ."

"Yes, it never felt good to eavesdrop. Not on  _her_ , anyway."

"Do you think maybe Leopold is lying about the children he would save with the money?"

Before Mary Margaret could defend her father, Emma took her by the shoulder.

"Is it true?" She pressed softly. "Did Regina speak with Leopold before leaving?"

"Um, yes," M&M realized it could have been the biggest lure, to say that the one and only Regina Mills, would be at the event. "Yes she did."

"You know her?!"

"Actually, they met because of me," was the sheepish answer. "I was learning how to ride a bike, and I took one that didn't have hand brakes. So I didn't know how to make it stop as I went down the hill and, well, she was the one who pulled me from it."

"How old were you?"

"Five?"

"So she was what, fourteen?"

"Actually, you're right . . . ."

" _Fuck_."

"Emma!"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?!"

"Emma, you owe me a dance," David began, all business, but when the blonde was serious, she  _was_  serious. This was one such occasion.

"I cannot be here now — I can't — ugh!" That one sound manifested her fury to perfection.  _If only I knew where she lived_  . . . . Because she could tell, beyond doubt, that all her suspicions were real and that, apparently, her idol had been a victim. "I just can't be here any longer! This is too much. I'm afraid I'll pummel him to death, and even if he  _does_  deserve it, I don't  _want_  or  **need**  — jail!"

With a frustrated intake of breath she marched towards the exit. The two lovebirds exchanged worried glances, and David soon followed after her. Not that she knew, she had enough on her mind, her turbulent thoughts spinning madly. He caught up to her, making her wait for him as he went for her clothes, not that she realized. At least, not until her precious leather jacket, the one that had belonged to the sixteen year old girl and the only thing she had left, was given to her. She slipped it on, grateful for the warmth against the biting cold.

"I'm giving you a ride," he stated, and motioned for her to follow him. She did and she could only smile and laugh a bit. "Yes, I'm sure you now realize why I don't want another car."

"This old pickup is all you have left of them, huh?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can tell why you don't want to part with it, no matter how many other cars George offers. Like me and my jacket."

"Like you and your jacket," he agreed with a soft smile.

They opened the doors, got in, and closed them. But he hesitated in placing the key in the ignition. Clearly, there was something on his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" At her confused face, he smiled. She may not forgive, but she did forget. "About your little outburst; do you want to talk about it?"

Her piercing eyes looked at him and stared, considering. If she didn't want to speak about it, it was all good. He would turn on the radio and he wouldn't press her for answers. But it wouldn't do any harm to tell him, it couldn't, and she wanted  _so_  badly to confide in someone, and he really  _was_  like a father to her.

"You cannot tell Mary Margaret."

"What?"

"Under any circumstances, you  _can't_. This is something that will remain between us, at least until I have further proof." He was bewildered. Whatever he had been expecting wasn't something as big as what she made it out to be. And she wasn't someone prone to exaggerations. With that in mind, he nodded. "Promise me, David, promise me."

"I give you my word on my mother's grave," he stated solemnly, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Neither of them ever joked with delicate things, such as love and dead loved ones, "that whatever you share with me, I won't share with  _anyone_ , even Snow."

"Okay," taking a deep breath, she went ahead. "My mother —" he scowled, she rolled her eyes, cleared her throat and began again. "The woman who gave birth to me, what do you know about her?"

"She died in childbirth," he answered, puzzled. Nowadays, it wasn't common, but it had been slightly more common back then. Just  _slightly_  though.

"She was sixteen, I was a seven month fetus," she deadpanned, "she literally gave her life for me. Between her own life and mine, she said to save mine."

"Sixteen?! But then . . . ."

"Leopold is an old lecherous man," she snarled, face contorted in rage, "a pedophile! I would crush his —" she shook her head and bit her tongue, knowing how both David and Mary Margaret felt in regards to swears and crude words. "One of these days, I'll make  _sure_  he isn't capable of using that part of his anatomy ever again."

"How can you be sure she was younger when such a thing happened?" He asked, confusion evident. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he couldn't see.

"David, how long had he been married to Eva before he finally had Snow?" She questioned him back.

"Around ten years?" He guessed.

"And a man with his kind of company, just like George, needs an heir."

"Yes," he replied, nodding at the certainty of it.

"So Leopold had been drawing blanks most of his life. Maybe that's even why he didn't bother with protection, and it makes sense that once Snow had been conceived, he was finally on a good roll and managed to knock my mom up." His face slowly turned to horror, and it would have been amusing, if she didn't know how harsh the truth was. "That sixteen year-old kid, do you know what was her kindest act?"

"Giving her life for yours?"

"It wasn't that, it was signing my papers to the adoption, only giving me a name, no last name, sealing that record and making sure  _he_  never went near me." They stared at each other. "I'm not sure why she didn't just abort, as it would have been easier, and part of me believes she ran away from home."

"Why?"

"I was born in Minnesota."

. . .

"Oh . . . ." Sometimes, single syllables were the only way to encompass their entire feelings, thoughts and basically sum up everything.

" _Oh_  indeed," she replied softly.

"And you think that Regina —?!"

"There's a high chance, yes. Someone like Regina, from a good family, would be highly coveted." He gave her a quizzical look; she had never shied away from his gaze during their entire conversation. "It isn't that unusual for poor families to ' _rent_ ' their kids like that. Gaining favors from the elite can be much more rewarding than getting money. I was in such a house once, they had taken me to the basement, an old window with rusty bars the only thing to shine a light in that dim room.

"The matron told me I would spend an hour or two and if I made more come, I would be rewarded with more food." She grimaced, made a motion of disgust and shuddered, then resumed her gruesome story. "I didn't understand at first, confused at being made to wear a dress without panties. I was told I had a playdate, to behave well and play whatever my playmate wanted: house, school, doctor, even play pet.

"I asked what I was supposed to do if I wanted to go to the bathroom. She said that was why they had only let me drink in the morning." Her eyes hardened, her stoic face turned into a snarl. "As soon as she closed the door I approached it and went to turn the knob, to check the other rooms. It never turned completely; I was locked inside."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and counted to ten, regaining strength to continue with her story. David wanted to reach out, to offer comfort and offer her something and someone solid enough for her to rely on. But sometimes all that was needed was someone to listen, someone to truly be there and consciously take note of what was being said, not to just hear and offer condescending sounds to indicate that they were still there and present. It wasn't that kind of story anyway.

"How old were you?" He asked once she opened her eyes; he didn't know if he should interrupt or not, but it had been something eating away at him.

"I was twelve, there were nine year-olds and a sixteen year-old who had been there since she was three. She was proudly telling the rest how she took to the family business since she was five and that sadly, she was getting too old for her playmates." She was disgusted, but brainwashing was a powerful tool. "I didn't understand it then, but I never forgot it. When the door opened, it was a handsome man, smiling kindly at me.

"He asked me my name, and if I wanted to play with him. I had been told what to say and so I nodded, saying yes." She took another breath. "So he smiled at me but it wasn't an honest smile, it was one that said I was his. I've had a long history of people telling me they owned me, just because they were my legal guardians. His, was even more promising in the pain that would come.

"I froze and he began to undo his belt, saying that he would let me use it as a collar, that I should be happy to be granted such an honor and that I was to be his pet and he would feed me and take care of all my  _needs_  and that, in return, he would teach me tricks. I asked him if I could be a cat and he laughed. 'You can be a cat or a dog, I'll still train you to do my bidding, I promise, and you'll come to love it' — and when he began unbuttoning his pants, I knew there was something wrong." She shook her head, breath ragged as if she had been running, but she was clearly back there and not with him and even if he wanted her to stop, needed her to re-write the story, a lump in his throat stopped him. David realized that she, most likely, had never shared that with anyone else and that she trusted him that much. "I hit him right there, an older girl of another house had once taught me how to make sure boys didn't bother me, taught me how to punch and if the man was older, how to do an uppercut. Putting all my strength behind it, I made him see stars and ran to the bed. Using the metallic headboard I pushed myself towards the rusty bars and gripping them, pushed myself up.

"I'd been so frightened that the adrenaline pushed me on. I was thin enough to slip past the bars but he had recovered quickly and took hold of my foot. With my free one I hit his face, landing a cracked and sickening hit to his nose. He began choking on his own blood. The woman had led me in without shoes and the windows were covered with broken glass. But not even the pain slowed me down from my fright. A neighbor kid found me, brought me to his house, where his mom cleaned my feet while his dad called the police.

"I never found out if they had been caught, or if they had been alerted in time and managed to escape," she sighed, finally done with her story. She only realized she had been trembling when he took her in a warm, soft, yet strong embrace. The warmth that came from him was enough to ground her and let go of those ghosts. "To this day, I don't know if they're still out there, doing that kind of thing to other kids. There was one boy there too, he was often pale . . . . He had been with them for six months already. If I could have saved them —"

"I'll help you figure that one out, okay?" He requested and at her hesitant nod he smiled, if a bit forcefully. "Come, I need to get you home and I need to hit the gym."

"Gym?" She hadn't been expecting  _that_  one. It was her turn to be bewildered. "Ah, to let off some steam?"

"Yes," he answered with a shrug. "If I could have helped you somehow, even back then, I would have. Right now, my inability to change your past is making me upset."

She laughed and they were left to their own thoughts; the radio in the background the only noise breaking the silence. Surprisingly, they made the drive to Emma's apartment in half the time it normally would have taken. It was the one she shared with Mary Margaret, and nothing had ever felt quite like home.

"Emma," she turned to face him, hand on the handle to let herself out. He took a few moments to regain his composure. "Please talk to your mom about this? Not the whole deal about her father, but about what happened to you when you were younger. Okay?"

"Yeah . . ." she sighed and opened the door as she nodded, "okay, I'll tell her."

"Thank you." He answered kindly and she closed the door. Once she was at the revolving doors, she turned around and waved. He waved back.

She would tell Mary Margaret, because it was for the best. The last thing she expected though, was to cry with her . . .  _mother_ , about something that happened a long time ago. But she knew she needed it, crying would help to get it out of her system.


	3. Regina's Family

Regina woke up in a haze. What had happened? Where was she? The arm around her made her sigh in relief, the simple contact indicating who it was, even before the unusually high body temperature even registered. Smiling softly at the thought of seeing her best friend after such a long time, it brought her much needed warmth. All she could wish for, was for it to be under better circumstances.

"Maleficent," she murmured, turning to face the woman who chuckled at the way her name was spoken and held the brunette closer. "Where am I?"

"Graham called me after you passed out," the older woman informed her, smiling kindly. "I told him to bring you here."

Regina groaned. "When can I expect Kathryn to come?" She deadpanned, knowing that her few friends, even if they weren't particularly fond of one another, had agreed on becoming a safety net  _just_  for her sake. "You're all completely amazing friends but —"

"No, we worry about you, it's why we do it." Maleficent countered, pulling the shorter woman over her and caressing her hair. "So, what kind of dirt do you have on Leopold?"

She sighed,  _of course_  Graham would tell. "None," she replied, rolling her eyes. "If I had dirt on him, don't you think he'd be the one cowering away, being fearful of me?"

The dragon huffed, pulling Regina in a protective embrace as some smoke escaped her breath. "So does he have dirt on you then?"

"Just tell me how much the huntsman told you?" She requested quietly, tensing, but the soft rubs to her back made her relax.

"He suspects Leopold knows what your mother did to you," that made her blood freeze. "So, he's right . . . ."

"And it seems you forgot about Daniel," as panic began coursing through her system, she began moving frantically, standing up and about to leave the room, with her hand reaching for the knob — warm arms embraced her and held her in place, managing to calm her a bit. "Cora knows magic, you know she does. The last thing I need is for another friend to die —"

"Hey, you cannot leave yet, you're still naked," the blonde reminded, making the younger woman sigh in mild defeat.

"I'm  _worried_  —"

"Regina, her magic came from the Dark One, and Zoso is nothing but a creature of legends now," the gentle reminder did nothing but bring her close to tears. "If you'd like, I could teach you how to defend yourself —"

"You were the one to tell me to stay away from that darkness," she mumbled, hiccuping.

Maleficent frowned. "Well, it would also be tricky, teaching a human dragon magic," she shrugged, releasing the brunette. "But seeing as you  _know_  more dragon lore than Lily, I believe you'd do just fine."

"So I must find my 'inner fire'?" Regina turned to face her dearest friend with a slightly confused frown, just to sigh at the sight.

"Come, I like the way you wash me when I'm in dragon form," Maleficent invited, smiling seductively as she turned her naked form and walked towards the door.

Regina chuckled humorlessly and proceeded to follow. She couldn't help the way her hands turned into fists, or the worry on her face as she proceeded to bite her lower lip. Why couldn't she be attracted to the blonde? Was she  _that . . ._ _ **broken**_? She had spent all her life without experiencing arousal, not even once. From what she had gathered, she was the only diagnosed asexual of all New York. Baffling her doctors, they had done several tests on her and concluded that her lack of response wasn't due to some kind of hormonal or chemical imbalance, and those were the cases most of the time. It was why she didn't crave the sexual intimacy that Graham did, but the intimacy that she  _did_  need, Maleficent provided.

Going to the bathroom, she admired the beauty of the blonde before her. Wincing at how her body had yet to react, she sighed dejectedly and went to get the custom made brush, sprinkling it with stardust. Burning cold water was soon warm and steamy as it fell over the looming dragon. With a laugh, Regina began washing the scales.

The comfort of the routine brought her peace, and she played her part impeccably, saving the belly for last, not counting the head.  _Start from the neck and work your way to the tail_ , Maleficent had told her, stark naked in front of a seventeen year-old Regina who had been awed by the beauty.  _The wings, should always be last and washed with a soft cloth_  but no, oh no. Even that first time, after washing even the  _face_ , she realized that there was still an unclean body-part.

"Mal, why did you refuse that first time to let me help you wash your belly?" She asked as she remembered. The dragon turned on its back, offering its slightly different hued belly, and Regina went for a different and softer brush, sprinkling it with slightly more stardust. "You'd told me you felt dirty a month after we met. That baffling feeling of hearing you say that, after you had had a shower, is one I have never felt so acutely."

They both laughed, and she smiled at the low gruff sounds the dragon made.

"You taught me well you know?" She said as she began the soft motions. "You never did tell me  _why_  you wanted me as an intern for your fashion magazine."

The belly was the softest and quickest and soon, she was stepping away. The majestic beast shook herself, then offered her head. Using the same, soft brush, Regina took her time soaping the face, horns, jaws, and back of the ears. Then, taking a soft cloth while Maleficent placed her head beneath the water torrents, the woman made sure that all the bubbles and stardust was swept from the face and turned off the freezing water. With it off, the dragon soon shed her scales (so to speak) and resumed her human shape.

Of course, Regina didn't wait. By then, she had set up the shower with lukewarm water and stepped in so she could wash the grime of having met Leopold. What was the man doing in NYC anyway? Maleficent soon joined her and they washed one another. It was therapeutic, having the older woman's hands on her body, but she still felt her self-hatred returning as her body didn't take the touch as stimuli. She was also thankful that Mal never touched her with such intentions.

"To answer you, dear, is the same reason why I'm willing to teach you dragon magic," she answered delicately. "To use one of the shows Lily loves so much:  _fire_  isn't born from hatred or anger. Fire is life, it's what provides warmth and it is inside everyone, even if sometimes, it's just a spark. Other times, like in your case, there is a roaring fire that refuses to go out, even if it's only a flame.

"I understand abuse, specially when my parents were killed and I was forced into assuming care of myself when I was twelve." She added, just to watch her younger friend cringe at the memory, and laughed with plenty of evil. There was something to teasing Regina that was unique. They turned off the shower. "Sorry dear, you know I love to tease you about that."

"It's . . . it's not that what bothers me," she began with some hesitance, "it's just that I was the same age when my own abuse began."

"Oh honey!" She was taken into a warm embrace and only once she was within those comforting arms, did she realize she had been trembling. "Do you want to talk about it?" At the negative shake of head, Maleficent sighed. "Do you want me to recommend you a therapist? He  _is_  one of the best. Great listener too. He was the one who helped me deal with . . . it."

Fortunately, the towels were close and she immediately wrapped her friend in one before bothering with her hair. Her skin dried on its own. Leaving the water zone, they entered the dried bathroom zone. It was already a well-known joke that the main reason why Maine was so rainy, was because of Maleficent's showers.

"I'm not sure why or how all those dragon-haters managed to subdue my parents and not me. I honestly don't remember what happened, all I remember is waking up crying, touching my mother's life-less nose, drenched in blood in the middle of a red field."

"So why did foster houses think it would be fun to physically abuse you?" That was something Regina didn't have clear. Now that she was dry, she stepped next to Maleficent to have her dark hair dried.

"I still didn't have mastery of my powers," she confessed with a chuckle. Of course, the blonde was the only woman who could speak normally while a hairdryer was at full capacity  _and_  still be heard. "It was good practice actually, I learned to control my anger and my strength and such.

"Come," she motioned once dark brown locks were dry. "Lily has been eager for your visit. I also want to ensure she doesn't eat our special guest."

"I should have known you would invite him," Regina winced. She didn't want to talk to her friends about Leopold. About finances, magazines and games, she's good. Even the weather was fine at that point, but  _not that_ _ **man**_. Worse yet, they would talk about: her, him, and she wouldn't even  _be_  there. "Are you going to make more clothes for me from magic or —"

"A week being my assistant and you got yourself a drawer," the outage was evident, "you come here every month or so, and you're asking something so silly!

"Really Regina,  _really_!" The dragon lady rolled her clear eyes with a huff, a tongue of fire escaping. "Even my kid imprinted on you. We're practically  _married_  at this point."

"So Lily got over her crush on me?" She teased. It was funny how she began as a lowly assistant of the blonde's personal assistant and two days later, she  _was_  Maleficent's assistant, babysitter, personal cook and even plus one to many events. "I feel guilty when I think of that. In a way, it was my fault that she began rebelling herself."

"Actually, she was trying to relive my most angsty moment just to gain her own dragon powers," her subdued voice made Regina turn, alarmed; she was already dressed in a power suit, a habit acquired from watching and helping Maleficent dress. "Little does she know about my parents, just that my life was in danger."

"I thought she was sacrificing her own magic to be able to use technology —" She stopped and shook her head, surprised. "Wait, you mean to tell me she willingly placed herself in dangerous situations  _just_  to come early to her powers?  _And you just_ _ **let**_ _her_?!"

"It would have been worse, trying to contain her," the easy and rather dry answer did  _nothing_  towards calming her. Regina couldn't help it, she cared for the hatchling. But, then again, it was the truth, not something said simply for her benefit. "If you don't want to make breakfast, it's okay, she'll understand."

"No, I need to distract myself, and I like cooking," she added with a shrug. "I thought Kathryn was aiming for a baby now that her own company has taken off."

"Well, it didn't hurt when she was already helping us two," the older of the two shrugged. "Besides, you already had yours up and running at her age."

"You think she has taken her time?" If so, it was worrisome. They began walking towards the door.

"To make her dream? Yes. To aim for a baby, no." Mal shrugged at herself and her own answer. "I know I had Lily when I was younger than her but, I don't think I need to point out dragons are different in many ways."

"Yes, I know," Regina replied with a sigh.

Once out of the room, they were greeted by a unique sight. Graham was already sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. The cup of coffee on the coffee table (plus coaster) let them know the coffee maker was ready for them to make a cup for themselves. The way Maleficent's nose wrinkled was enough to let Regina know the man smelled of wolves.

That had to be the reason why an ever wary Lily was watching him, from behind the couch directly opposite of his. What was the most impressive thing? No, it wasn't Graham's ability towards ignoring the youngster; he clearly knew the two women had stepped into the room. Oh no, it was the smoke leaving Lily's nostrils that translated her indisposition.

Maleficent put a stop to it with a pinch on her daughter's nose. "I taught you better manners than this."

"Ow, ow,  _mom_!" As soon as she was released, she breathed in through her nose as well as fanned it, even if neither were particularly useful. "What is a werewolf doing here anyway?!"

"Werewolf?" Regina repeated, surprised and with a soft frown. She turned towards her friend in question. The surprise came from him being confused for a werewolf. "I thought you worked with wolves, not were —"

"Regina!" Lily cried in delight at seeing her, forgetting her burned nose, going to her side and taking her in a bone crushing hug.

"Manners Lilith!" The mother barked while her child laughed.

"Manners are for those outside of the family," the 24 year-old child declared, sticking her tongue out at her mother. Releasing her hold a bit, she buried her face in the crevice between neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Startled, Lily raised her head and glared at her mother. "Mom, why does Regina smell like you?"

"She slept over, that's why," the woman was in the kitchen, preparing two mugs of coffee. She expertly ignored her hatchling's growl. "She isn't mine nor yours, but she  _is_  making breakfast. Release her so she can get started; I'm starving."

In quite a unique act, Lily pouted. She did release the woman; she was hungry as well, but followed closely behind. For her part, Regina ignored everyone, including Graham's interested look at the sleeping comment and the way he quietly and silently stood and followed. She received the offered mug with a smile, (Maleficent immediately left the crowded kitchen) and taking a sip Regina placed it close by as she began taking things from the kitchen. Since cooking for dragons was different in the sense of quantity, she decided to make pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, bagels, even fresh chocolate. As she began moving about, Lily hugged her from behind loosely, not interfering with the cooking in any way yet remaining close.

"You do realize it'll take more than that to take your mother's smell from me, right?"

"And considering you both took a shower before hand, I'm guessing it was  _quite_  a busy night," he commented, clearly taking Regina by surprise. When his words didn't get a rise out of the young dragon, he frowned. "I can't imagine what it must be like, falling in love with your mother's lover. Regina, if your tastes lied elsewhere, you could just have told me!"

"What you smell is sleep, not sex," Lily snapped at him; they heard her mother sigh from all the way on the couch.

"It's far too early for your jealousy fits sweetheart," the woman called, not mustering the effort to stand.

"I'm asexual, Graham, and I told you, you just scoffed and treated that as an excuse when it was the truth."

Different things happened at the same time, but the one with the biggest impact, was how the penthouse's temperature just  _dropped_ ; clearly, both dragons weren't keen on those words. Lily slowly turned to face the man, Maleficent stood from her place, her shadow laying the kitchen in darkness. The living room faced east, the kitchen west with the rooms to the north, making the family gather with the rising sun and start the day together.

Said family was, of course,  _pissed_ _ **off**_  to no end. Regina, for her part, as though expecting the reaction, placed plenty of bacon on a skillet.

"What did he try next?" Lily seethed. "A kiss?"

"Well, yeah —" His aim at nonchalance backfired.

"YOU  _ **WHAT**_?!" Both women demanded, the rooms heating up incredibly fast; that was the reason why it was an open kitchen. The stove being used flared with life, the bacon began cooking quite smoothly. "REGINA —!?"

"I slapped him away and he grumbled his sore and bruised ego, leaving." She deadpanned, making the other two stop. She turned the bacon over, glad that the impulsive hatchling was near and she could use the boosted fire a while longer. "Of course, I thought that was the end of one of my few friendships, but he more than made up for it last night."

With that, they both managed to calm down. But, most of the bacon was done. Placing the enormous pile on two separate plates, she gave the smallest one to Graham and the largest to Lily. Even if the youngster was far from satisfied with her job at taking her mother's smell off of her, the hatchling still went to her mother to share their bacon.

"Do you really forgive me, Regina?" He asked softly, needing some reassurance.

"Yes, but I still need to know how much you know," she answered back seriously. "For now, go and eat. Breakfast will be done as soon as Kathryn arrives, but I know for a fact that you and those two will need something  _before_  it's ready."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone" Lily yelled, just to yelp as her mother closed her mouth, making her bite her tongue. "Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Your whining isn't charming," Maleficent answered dryly, arching an eyebrow. "I thought I taught you better than that? Oh well."

Graham went to sit with the two dragon ladies, happy to munch on his portion and not really eager to make conversation. Lily, of course, was eager to do the same. Sadly, the other party involved had other ideas.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Maleficent began, nodding towards the man, who gave her a confused look with half a piece of bacon still hanging from his mouth. "You're the new werewolf ambassador, are you not?"

Lily turned to look at the man with surprise. "Is that why he smells like them?" She asked with her mouth still full of bacon.

"Lilith, don't make me repeat myself one more time:  **manners**!" Her mother scowled, seething as she turned back to their guest with renewed interest. "Tell us, how did you come across such an interesting position?"

"I stumbled upon it actually. One afternoon three weeks ago, I was going around the woods with my spirit guide when suddenly, a pack of wolves tried to attack me." He shared, having stopped eating in order to relive the tale. "That's highly unusual, since my spirit guide  _is_  a wolf, and even when it stood in front of me in a protective manner and gesture, they didn't back off. Once it was clear they weren't going to let me go, I understood that they were werewolves, so I stepped in front of my guide, dagger in each hand.

"As they readied themselves to pounce, a wolf from their pack stepped in front of me and growled at the rest. Only once the rest began to stand down, did the creature leave and return with a red hood." At that point he took a thoughtful bite out of a piece of bacon, munching in clear wonder. "A woman, one who remained in human shape even when the moon was full. Her name is Ruby. Turns out she was given to her grandmother at a young age by her father, who wanted her to learn more about the world than what their community had to offer."

"So her grandmother isn't a werewolf?"

"From what I gathered, she was bitten and at her age, she can't turn."

Lily turned to her mother with wide eyes. "Will that ever happen to us?"

"Our powers come from deep within us," her mother replied sagely. "It wasn't given to us through a  _bite_. We are dragons as much as we are humans."

Silence greeted them briefly as they munched and were left to their thoughts. Graham turned to the kitchen, remembering how he managed to become Huntsman thanks to the woman who was cooking and smiled fondly. Noticing, the youngster narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey! You can't leave the story at that!" Lily accused, munching on her own bacon sulkily and openly glaring at him.

"Fair enough," he replied with a chuckle. "The granny requested a garment from a sorcerer to be able to help her keep her human form."

"Mom, why is it that dragons are the only ones who can't turn into dragons until they reach a certain age?" She inquired with a pout, earning a roll of clear-blue eyes, obviously not caring about interrupting, but at least he didn't take it personally.

"Do I look like I make the rules?" The flippant question surprised the man but the youngster looked on expectantly. After some deliberation, the blonde sighed. "If I were to guess, I'd say it's because a dragon has to first understand humans and their difficulties, else we would return to being gold hoarders who kidnap princesses to help themselves out. By learning how hard it is to be human, we learn not to abuse our gift and be grateful and thankful for it.

"Werewolves, on the other hand, aren't that lucky. They are hunted and less likely to protect themselves as we do," she added, knowing that the question would come. "The way they survive is by taking that wolf skin and learning how to fight in it as well as a human. Even then, the tricky part is how to keep balance."

"How do you know so much?!" Graham asked, overwhelmed. "I've been at this for three weeks yet don't know half of it!"

"I did my research when I was the only one left of my kind here," she answered softly. "The problem with werewolves is that humans just want them as humans, denying their wolf side. So a closed off community of them decided to live as wolves, which is equally as bad because . . ."

"They deny their human side," Lily concluded, amazed.

"Which isn't our case at all, we are always humans  _and_  dragons, shape isn't the most important to our case," Maleficent added.

She turned back to the man. "I'm guessing then that Ruby found her mother?"

"And killed her, when the woman demanded the blood of her best friend," he summarized. He smirked when there were no scandalized gasps. The one who would have cried out in horror, hadn't arrived yet. "The wolves call her Red while humans call her Ruby. She's trying to get other arrangements for them. Since I'm good with wolves, and I'm human, they asked me to help represent them."

"So you like politics." Lily added, rolling her eyes.

"Not really, but helping them get rights would ensure that the wolves aren't being hunted for sport. Considering they are hunted for fear of werewolves, it becomes convenient."

They heard scratchings on the door and a low whine before the doorbell rang.

"Lily, help me set the table?" Regina called and the hatchling stood while her mother went for the door. "Graham, help the poor dog that Kathryn had to drag in please."

"A new homeless I see?" The host inquired, eying the dalmatian with some ill hidden scorn.

"Silly dragon," Kathryn rolled her eyes with a teasing smile. "I'm convinced that this fellow won't show you any fear, and what's more, I'm sure Archie would like this friend for company."

Mal just arched a brow at being called silly, but she knew it wasn't meant to be offensive so she did nothing in that regard. Graham came over but was surprised at how chipper the dalmatian was, as if the two dragons didn't scare him. Taking some treats out, he gave them to the dog and he visibly calmed down, his excitement at being in a new place and making friends subsiding. Right then a beautiful grey-white wolf came out of nowhere to keep the pup some company.

"Breakfast is ready," Regina called all three and when they stepped through, she was surprised. "I thought Frederick would be joining us."

"He has an interview at Nolan's Security Services," she answered.

"With your former fiancée?"

"James was my fiancée, not David," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "James is such a child; David is much more responsible and his services are no joke."

Everyone was piling their plates. Lily and Graham served themselves double of everything; sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes, toasts, bagels, and a glass of fresh orange juice along with a mug of steaming chocolate. Maleficent went for the bacon of course, eggs, hash browns, and a bagel. Regina and Kathryn, both went for the more prudent choices of food; eggs, hash browns, and a toast. All three settled for a glass of juice. Different flavored jams were already in the living room; dragons ate with the sun shining nearby. The dining room was reserved for formal events, making every meal just a simple event to be enjoyed with a movie or such.

Apparently, it was on the newspaper, the fact that Graham was now the official intermediary between werewolves and the human government. Kathryn read all about it; apparently, he had neglected to mention his recent dalliance was with Ruby. He got teased and after grumbling something about being outnumbered, he gave up his vague attempt at keeping up with his masculine charade and just laughed with them as they continued to tease.

Wouldn't it be considered beastiality? Did she enter heat or was she willing at any moment? Had they even been intimate yet? Did he, want to be intimate? What if Graham's spirit guide went at her while she was in wolf's form?

"What?!" Lily demanded when the teasing ceased as she asked her own question.

"She just transcended our current plane of existence, and she doesn't even realize it," Maleficent said fondly, earning a frown.

"A spirit guide has no physical component in this plane," Graham began as his wolf counterpart walked in. "To us, he is but a ghost."

"There are several exceptions, but those are only available when there's a mutual bond of trust between him and the other person." Regina set her plate on the coffee table and motioned with her hand. The wolf went to her without further prompting and she began caressing its fur. "I think this is why he thought we would be good together."

"Yeah . . . ." He was entranced with how his spirit guide reacted to the woman's touch.

"So I wouldn't be able to touch it," Lily still tried, pouting when her hand went right through. "Does he need food?"

"I can feed him, but he doesn't need it," he answered with a shrug.

"He still smells," she informed with a wrinkled nose. They laughed and she pouted.

"Lily,  _we_  can smell him, but that's because part of us is in the same plane as he," her mother answered softly.

"Everyone has some level of magic," Kathryn complained, smiling to show she didn't mean anything by it. "Really Regina, you should take advantage."

"Hey, having a spirit guide doesn't give me magic," Graham added.

"I always learn something new with you lot," the younger blonde remarked with a shake of her head and they all laughed again.

Soon, they were done, and there were barely any eggs and hash browns left, with more toasts than bagels. A sweep of her hand and Maleficent had everything cleaned, in their place, and refrigerated for future consumption. Smiling softly and a bit sadly, Regina stood. She went to the kitchen to pour herself a mug of cocoa and then another for the hatchling, and holding both mugs, she motioned for the youngster to follow her.

"Why are they still here and you're not with them?" Lily asked as she closed her door at her mother's request.

"They need to discuss what happened to me last night."

"What happened to you?" The concern was endearing.

"The last I remember is sitting down in the passenger seat," she confessed with a shrug.  _That, and a beautiful blonde mane_. She smiled softly at the memory. "The next moment I'm conscious, I'm in your mother's bed."

Lily yawned and frowned. "I don't like being away from the sun, it makes me sleepy."

"I know." She looked around the room, the contrast between mother and child was evident in the rooms they slept in. "Do you want to sleep?"

Another yawn followed by a nod and the hatchling easily shed her clothes. Shaking her head and thinking it would have been better to have put on some sweats, she watched Lily take a huge sweater and put it on before curling over the covers of her bed. Chuckling, she passed the mug and the youngster downed it. Feeling warm, the girl curled in on herself. Regina sat down on the other side of the bed, using the pillows and headrest to lean against.

As she drank her chocolate, she looked around, noting the differences. The living, dining, and entertainment rooms were all in soft beige tones, making the rooms brighter. All the furniture in the rooms were white, the wood light in color, making those rooms ideal for meetings and reunions. The bedrooms, in contrast, were dark and windowless. Lily loved black, as her room reflected, while Maleficent's had purple and green undertones. The younger dragon had a fascination with red, maybe due to Regina, with the carpets and bed sheets and covers a deep blood red, while the mother stuck to violets for her own decorations, some blues and reds in sporadic touches.

Finishing her mug, she smiled at the similarities and differences between both dragons. How, when the girl was little, she had been treated like a second mother. Then the crush happened and she still wasn't hundred percent comfortable being alone with Lily. The hatchling dragged Regina closer, then dragged herself over the woman just to lay over her. Sighing in contentment at the contact, she snuggled and made herself comfortable. Remembering how Maleficent had pulled her into a similar pose that morning, she smiled again.

"Do you know why you're so comfortable in such a position?" Regina asked softly.

"No. Why?"

"Because it's one your mother uses to offer comfort, so it's how you take comfort from others." A noncommittal noise, and a bleary eye opened.

"Why are they all discussing you, without  _you_?" The blunt inquiry was expected.

"Because they need to figure out who hurt me and what to do about it."

"Who would want to hurt you?!"

"I learned much from your mother, like handling subordinates," Regina answered with a smirk. "So about anyone in my company would want that."

"But who can have such power?" Because the same was applied to Maleficent, even if Regina didn't know how to use her magic. "Even those with magic are rare."

"But, they exist."

"Like your mom?"

"Like my mom."

"But, your magic is stronger than hers." She hesitated to answer, still petting the long black hairs. "Mom said so.  _I_  know so."

"How?"

"Because only someone with a warm fire on their hearts can help soothe a hatchling's internal fire," she answered softly, burrowing her face further into the nest between the shoulder and neck.

"Like now, is that why you came to me?"

" _No_." The petulance was evident, but Regina refrained from laughing, knowing it would only serve to offend the youngster. "I meant, when I was a kid and my mom hadn't returned and you were taking care of me for the night . . . back then, I wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably if she wasn't there with me to help me control the heat, but your fire soothed me."

She kissed the hatchling's forehead softly, treasuring the words.

"Your mom was the one who sealed my heart," she reminded softly, but Lily snorted.

"My mom only taught your fire to protect it," that was anything  _but_  the expected answer. "That way, if someone tried to take it, the degree of the burns come from how much they want it. If someone who won't give up tries it, they'll get their hand burned off."

All that time, Regina thought Maleficent had just cast a spell. She remembered the night so clearly . . . . Her mother had been in another realm where she was queen when Regina managed to run away to Seattle. Once there, a week later, she found herself under a dragon's wing, living some kind of 'routine family life'.

Until her mother came back, appeared out of nowhere, and went for her heart. She would have succeeded, forced Regina back to Storybrooke and a life married to Leopold; being a prisoner in her own body without a heart. Not even  _that_  would have been a comfort.

But, Maleficent had stepped in, passed a hand over her chest and dared Cora to try and rip out her own daughter's heart,  _again_. She did. And failed, with three degree burns on her hand. Some quick magic took care of it though, made it look as if nothing had happened.

Regina didn't want to think about it, not then. Yet the feeling she had felt, of being protected, at seeing her mother's hand burned, it was enough to realize that Lily was right and both dragons loved her. At least the hatchling was asleep, else she would see the tears running down. Was it sad that Regina had never felt so loved before? Maybe, but at least she got to experience such love first hand.

But thoughts of love made unabated memories come flooding. Had her love not been strong enough to save Daniel? She remembered Graham and fear once again coursed through her veins. If he somehow managed to connect the dots, he would be in danger, and she was helpless to help. Her mother was someone she had no wish to confront, not any time soon. After all, Cora wasn't called Queen of Hearts for nothing. She could control a person if their hearts were corrupted, but if it was a pure one, then she would poison the body.

The most influential person in the country at the moment, wasn't the president, it was the man who pulled the strings from behind the scenes. Leopold's hands were in every kind of pies and being the brother of Benjamin, also known as Midas the Money King, he had funding for every kind of project he wanted. He dictated which were a success and which were a bust. The only audience he didn't have control over, was the students, which was also Regina's main target. This was the only reason why she had managed to grow out of his sphere of influence, too. She was the one the new generations would listen to, while the ones he controlled slowly died. It was why she could destroy his charity event.

Mal opened the door and smiled at them. By then Regina's tears had stopped and the dragon gave her a kiss as she made her daughter levitate. Free, they hugged. She then took her hatchling, decided that the day was as good as any to sleep in. They had talked in the morning, now Regina had to do damage control with the other two. Softly, she closed the door and went to her friends side. Kathryn was in the living room, looking out the window. Graham was by the door, getting ready to leave, so she approached him first.

"Graham, how much do you know?"

"I'm guessing he knew about what Cora did," she visibly flinched, unable to hold the reaction back. His eyes widen in understanding. "He was an active part of —"

"Yes, and this is bad. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and be extra watchful?" She interrupted, knowing her mother had eyes and ears everywhere. "And call me if anything comes up! Promise me this, please, and don't mention it to anyone."

"Regina, you can't just let —"

"I  _must_ ," she confessed with a sigh. "Because if I don't, everyone I hold dear will end up being cursed or poisoned or under my mother's control.

"You're my friend Graham, that in itself makes you vulnerable," she took his stubbly chin between her hands, her eyes darting between both of his, her desperation palpable. She didn't have enough friends, only had one true love and he died by her mother's hand. "Will you promise me?"

"I promise, but nothing bad is going to happen." He said with conviction, leaning in to give her a hug and a kiss to the forehead. "I'll see you later."

Unbeknownst to them, they had been speaking too close to a mirror.

Saying their goodbyes, he left, and the dragon sanctuary was once again testosterone free. Smiling at that foolish thought and notion, though she would dare to believe Graham was the only man who had set foot inside and survived, she moved towards the living room. Still, by how Maleficent spoke of Lily's father, whoever and whatever gender the creature was, if it was even human, it was evident that they were eaten shortly after resuming their original form. Shrugging a bit at the whole notion, she turned to the blonde who was looking forward to having a child.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Kathryn began, brushing some tears that escaped away. "Is it true that he knew about it but didn't stop your mother?"

Once again, she couldn't control the flinch. Fortunately, her friend was too busy drying her tears to notice.

"Oh honey, this cannot go on!" The blonde implored, giving up on her own tears and going for a hug. With some reluctance and after a few long and tedious seconds, Regina returned it. "I need to know who could trigger your past besides your mother, as to avoid such situations.

"I thought I would surprise you with someone from Storybrooke, so I didn't tell . . . ."

"I didn't ask either," she reminded her friend dryly. "It's okay, Leopold is the only one who remains that can trigger such reaction, unless my mother decides to come back, who is left alive."

That last part was for her friend's benefit, even if it wasn't true.

"Maleficent and I agreed —" and that was  _never_  a good way to start a sentence; Regina froze and stared, fearful of how it would be concluded. They would treat her as such a child whenever they were together, that it was unnerving. If having one mother already brought her so many nightmares, she didn't want to think what having these two would have done instead. She'd be happier, without doubt, but perhaps more messed up than she already was on different levels. "— and we concluded, it's time for you to see a specialist."

 _Great_ , her thoughts prevented her from listening to the long winded speech. She rolled her eyes because, well  _really_ , she  **was**  acting like a child!

"No eye-rolling," a pale finger wagged in front of her. The only thing Kathryn was missing was the  _missy_. "We both know you don't want that, but Archie Jiminy Hopper is really the best.

"Did you know he was the only one with the guts to face a young Maleficent after her tragedy?" It was like being back in high school, with Kathryn in math with her and gossiping about kids older than her. Sometimes, it felt as if time hadn't passed by, even if back then they'd been a seventeen and a twelve year old sharing an AP math class. "Of course, if my dad hired him after my mom's death, it was because he was good, even if my dad was the one who messed me up in the first place."

"We all have scars," she sighed, deciding to simply slump against the blonde. "If there's anything I've learned in life, it's that parents, even with the best intentions, will mess up their children."

"I can only image your scars and how it must hurt when your mom was the one to deliberately hurt you." The whisper was heartfelt, and it made her tremble. Was that the reason why she hadn't been able to overcome such hardships on her own? "I promise, Dr. Hopper is the best."

A buzzing sound and vibrations made Regina tense and she clenched her jaw and fists sharply. She began with some breathing exercises to calm herself. She felt wired, her senses in overdrive with the threat of the unknown coming over her, even if her brain and rational part soothed and explained that it was just a phone call. Frederick was calling his sweetheart of course, but the delicate subject  _always_  left her jumpy,  _made_  her jumpy.

"I'm sorry darling," Kathryn was done with her call. Rounding some of her dark hair back behind an ear, she smiled softly. "But I need you to go see Doctor Hopper today. He has always had an interest in dalmatians and when this beautiful guy was left at the pound, Frederick remembered and brought him."

"Let me guess, his name is Pongo," she sighed at the cliché of it. "And why can't you go?"

"Because the surrogate mother agency found someone to help us."

"A surrogate mother?" She blinked, eying the blonde up and down. "Aren't you healthy enough? Or maybe sterile?"

"No silly, and you shouldn't believe your mother on that end either," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "No, I just don't want to ruin my figure."

"Isn't that part of the joys of having a child, having it grow inside of you?"

"Ashley said it's too painful," oh how pale the blonde turned at the thought. "Would you want to have a child knowing that there would be pain to pay?"

Kathryn winced as Regina pouted and frowned, looking away. It was the one thing she wanted the most, to have a child, but her inability to feel sexual attraction made everything about it feel awkward, from looking for sperm donors to going to a clinic for artificial insemination. It was also one of the few things in which she would feel jealous of her friends and have her insecurities resurface.

Why couldn't she be normal and lead a normal life?  _Why did I end up with Cora as my mother?_  Because that was something that never occurred to her, that family extended beyond blood. It was also why her indecisiveness at adopting a child, and the fear of tarnishing the small human like her mother had done with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so forgetful sometimes," Kathryn said with a sigh, placing her arms around herself. There was something about causing people close to her pain that always made her insecure. "I'll just cancel —"

"Don't," she interrupted, placing her hands on her friend's arms. "Whether you choose a surrogate mother or not, you're still my friend, a very close and dear friend."

"Aren't those all your friends?" The blonde teased, smiling and then laughing at the soft blush. "Thank you, Regina, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I understand your pain," was all she could say with a caring smile and a mild shrug.

They smiled at each other, and Kathryn left, leaving Pongo behind with Regina, who sighed at her current predicament. A groggy Lily left her room, stumbling about a little, clearly not used to the disrupted schedule. Mal, for her part, stood by the door frame, both dragons unashamed of their nakedness.

"You have an appointment with the amazing doctor it seems," she said, going to her friend's side, ignoring the dog altogether. "Make it count ok?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"He is too kindhearted to request for payment, which is why Kathryn thinks the mutt will be good for him."

"I guess I should be leaving then," she answered, feeling uncomfortable. "Better get this over with."

"Any chance I can get another promotional item in WoW?" Lily requested from the kitchen, clearly enjoying another mug of chocolate. Both women laughed. "What?"

"Why do you always ask for things?" Her mother admonished, shaking her head with a grin. "I've told her not to spoil you."

"The core group are working on new releases, not to worry," Regina replied with a wink. "I'll see myself out. Have a good day, and Lily, no more mischief please."


	4. Falling Pieces

"Hi! You must be Regina." Doctor Hopper seemed rather young, but he had clearly been around for a long time if he had been able to help Maleficent. She narrowed her eyes as she cautiously took the offered hand. He didn't seem offended at her reluctance. "Not the first person I encounter with magical aversion, though I assure you, the reason for my current state lies in my level of consciousness. 'As long as I remain true to the path set before me, I shall live and be fit for the task ahead.'"

"So you were blessed by a fairy," she summarized, still wary. "Kathryn sends her regards . . . and one dalmatian."

"Oh, is this Pongo?" He asked with interest, taking the leash and motioning for her to take a seat. "Hey there! Yes, I'll be the one taking care of you. So you met two of my former patients have you?! No, I'm sure you understand how kind those ladies are. I assure you, Maleficent would never eat a pet. Even if she was _starving_ , and found a nice and plump cow, if it turns out to be someone's pet, she would _n't_ eat it."

Regina reserved her thoughts, but felt that the man was genuine in his concern and care for everyone else. She could tell he included _bugs_ in his list of 'everyone'. Yet Regina couldn't help but wonder, what made **his** situation more dire or in more need of a fairy than _her_ own? Once the man and dog bonded, the leash was taken off and the dalmatian went to a doggy bed that was already in the room.

"How long have you wanted your own a dog?" She asked, curious.

"I've always wanted a dalmatian actually," he confessed, patting the dog's head and then offering a bone for him to chew on. "But I don't have time for puppies, so I ask friends and patients to keep an eye out. They're all named Pongo; no surprise there I guess."

He laughed, clearly expecting her to join, but he only succeeded in making her a tad more uncomfortable. He smiled at her, showing that it was okay, and she relaxed a bit. They talked a bit more, exchanging facts of life; apparently, he was well over a century. It would seem he reached a state of clarity when he was thirty and, ever since, remained on his path. In return, she told him about her company, smiling fondly at her success.

"It makes sense," he stated, taking his glasses off and cleaning them before continuing. "Tell me, why are you so adverse to magic?"

"According to Maleficent, I _posses_ magic," she answered dryly. "Why do you suggest I am _adverse_ to it?"

"Because children with magical gifts tend to develop those instead of focusing on machines and codes." His simple answer made her frown. "That's why it makes sense, you choosing technology over magic. It states to a deeply rooted mistrust of magic.

"Which also makes me wonder, how did you manage to befriend one of the creatures which embodies all that signifies magic?"

". . ." she looked at him with loss. "So, which do you want me to answer first?"

"The question you feel more comfortable answering," his response was even more surprising. "You avoided the first one, so I figured another would be easier."

"Well, Maleficent found me roaming around campus. Seems like sometimes her magic enters in conflict with the technology, so she was often in search for people with superb skills with it to help her out." She remained silent for a while, then sighed and decided to just tell him about her mother; the faster it's done the less it should hurt, right? "She had been interested in me since I arrived at Seattle, because she could perceive the magic within me. A week later, I was hired and before I knew it, I was helping her in her daily life as well as work.

"One night, returning home from staying late on a project in the library, my mother appeared. It was about two weeks since I had moved, a week since beginning some sort of domestic life with Mal and Lily." She crossed her legs and leaned back, both arms covering her abdomen and she frowned at the recollection. "My mother is the reason why I dislike magic. Her specialty lies in taking people's heart; she often took mine in order to manipulate me into doing as she pleased."

"That kind of abuse can be hard to deal with," he began with concern. "I can't imagine it was easy, seeing her again, especially with how accustomed you seemed to have become to the domestic routine with your boss, and so quickly too."

"When she appeared, all I felt was dread and helplessness because, well, the control she has over me is possible because of the blood we share," her breathing began speeding up. "I felt as if the destiny she had planned for me, was something inevitable and that I was doomed to live as a ghost and a shadow of what I could become.

"Maleficent was close by, giving my mother pause; this was a dragon, creatures that cannot be subdued by will or magic alone." She tried to swallow, and when he offered her a glass of water, she took it gratefully and drank until her throat felt better and she could continue. "In that brief instance, Mal turned to me, said a few words as she passed a hand over my front torso, then dared my mother to take my heart . . . ."

"Do you remember the exact words?"

She shifted in her place uncomfortably. Did she know them? She couldn't recall the time in which she had wanted to know . . . . For some reason, a sudden urge to know if she could remember them almost overwhelmed her, and so she stared at her hands, not quite sure why though. Why stare at her own hands?

" _Burning flames, protect that which is yours, never allow a hand to touch your heart, and burn it without pause._ " The words caught her by surprise. Had she always known them? She truly, couldn't remember . . . . When she snapped back to reality, she was quite surprised to find flames dancing on the tip of her fingers, another in the center of her palms, stretching to caress her face as though they were old friends. "How — how do I put them out?!"

But the question itself made them subside to the point of disappearing from her. She breathed a sigh of relief. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Have you ever attempted magic?"

"No."

"Why? You clearly have a gift . . . ."

"The only way my mother can control a heart, is when they have a degree of darkness within them," she began tartly. "It is clear this is because she has mastered her own darkness within and thus, control others.

"It's also why she poisons those she cannot control." She was now trembling lightly, searching for warmth. "This can only mean that there's darkness in me, and I cannot give in to such control. I don't want to become my mother."

"And your mother is magic, meaning magic will turn you into her." He concluded.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to leave, to escape everything and live her life. He understood, and that made her feel even more vulnerable and weak. She needed a game that wouldn't require much and be able to draw her away. DeVil was ideal for her purposes. So, saying bye, she left, feeling relief course through her as she stepped onto the sidewalk and the cold air bit her skin.

Regina felt alive. She was her own person, was successful, was _amazing_ and she had done so herself. She was a powerful woman and she had shown her own mother that she was the owner of her destiny. And right then, more than ever, she could have _anything_.

That meant, that if she couldn't have a child herself, she would get a surrogate mother to help her achieve her goal. A womb for rent, and she really felt offended by the atrocious propaganda, but it did sum up everything . . . . It didn't make it any easier to swallow though. She would ask Kathryn about it.

It was fortunate that Dr. Hoppers' office was close to her own. Much like Maleficent, her housing arrangements were at the top floor of her company's building. If she wanted to work, she could. If she wanted to take a day off, it wasn't such a big deal and if there was ever an emergency at work, well . . . she could handle it quickly without any of the traffic or other obstacles that could surface from such emergencies, making her delayed.

With a sigh, she looked up. The skies let her know the day wasn't going to be what she had wanted; it would be one hell of a day, in the worst way possible.

* * *

Emma's day was hell.

After David dropped her off Neal managed to convince her into going down the Rabbit Hole, the dingy old bar that he had managed to open without it collapsing on itself. It was his way of showing his father he could handle a business. What made it so popular, unlike his other enterprises? For one, there were the small fires all around, giving it a warm and cozy glow and heat; they were packed with weed, making people high and drunk and hungry. Meaning patrons burned through their cash like the fires through the weed _and_ , to top it all off, it also rented rooms for people to crash in. There was an added bonus to being a customer: if someone crashed around the bar, they were later taken to a room and charged with rent.

In that sense, it was no surprise that his shady business hadn't collapsed. There were drinks only and smoke only zones, but the 'on the house' entries were always spiked a bit, as to give people the munchies. Being taken there meant she had to pay for nothing and enjoy it.

And after all the memories . . . she wanted to forget.

The problem was she never fully forgot, and the hangover was massive.

"Emma, we need to talk!" Leopold was banging on the door of her room; unknown to him, she had August make a sturdy bolt. "Emma!"

There was something about August and wood, and it went beyond him having Geppetto's blood. It was unique in the way wood reacted to him that was magical and it protected her room against magic. It also answered to her because, well, she had some magic, not that she knew how she came to have it or how to get access to it, but she didn't need a key to work the bolt.

"EMMA!!" The doorknob rattled but the door itself wasn't shaking. Wood and August, the magic made the insane amount of cash worth it. " ** _EMMA_**!!! Open up this door **_immediately_**!"

"Go to hell!" She snarled. "You're not my father!"

"Are you disowning me?!" The very idea was outrageous.

"I was never your _fucking_ property!" She snarled back viciously.

"I want you out of my house!" He demanded, scowling at the snort followed by howling laughter. "I taught you better —"

"You didn't!" She retorted, mockery evident and still laughing. "I met you when I was sixteen, you didn't teach me anything at all! And this isn't your house, this is Mary Margaret's. You bought it for her, remember?

" _I_ was given full tuition with room and board and food," she stood, her anger on an all new level that made her forget her headache. " _She_ got the tuition and food, weekly allowances to eat anywhere if she didn't want to go to the cafeteria and _this fancy **flat**_ for which she doesn't have to pay rent or even worry about services, since that's on your accounts too!!

"And she doesn't expect me to play perfect _Mary Margaret_ like you do, you casted me away even if you knew who I was all along!!"

"That's not true —" he tried to explain but, she _knew_. It was her turn to pound at the door, feeling the need to punch a hole in a wall.

"I asked one of the nurses to tell me why, every time I went to the hospital to heal some bruise or wound or cut, be they done because of an abusive house or abusive and toxic environment at a foster home, they would always take a swab to my mouth and withdraw some blood." She was winding down, feeling exhausted. "Of course, that was after taking a nearby scalpel and cutting a vein and refusing treatment until someone answered. Even after all the blood loss, they couldn't get near me! When she explained it was to ensure I was still healthy and without sexual diseases and to compare tests to make sure DNA didn't lie!"

She didn't listen to a door opening and closing. M&M forced her father to leave. She could see how upsetting it was for Emma to have him there and she truly cared for her sister. She didn't think she could care more if she had truly given birth to the blonde. By then, she was close to tears.

"You knew who I was and it was only because Snow needed to forget her mother's death that you finally sought me out!" Why couldn't she have been good enough to have a family? "Why was I **never** _enough_?!"

That time, she punched the door and went back to her bed, sobbing, with a throbbing head and fist. She would never be good enough. Her door opened, because she could never make it remain closed when it knew she was in pain. August and his in-tune ways with wood.

But Mary Margaret didn't say anything, just sat down besides her, rubbing her back. Her tears subsided a bit, some strays still running down the path of her cheek. The dark-haired one had brought a glass of water and something for the hangover. Emma took the water, drank it, then swallowed the medicine dry. Or would have, if her companion hadn't brought two glasses. She almost choked on it. Only once the two glasses were on the night table, did M&M laid down besides her, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's back.

"Come here," and Emma could almost hate herself for doing as asked, but the comfort and warmth made the hate subside. It was swiftly replaced by sadness and pain. Once again, she began to cry. Apparently, she still had enough water, or maybe it was because she had rehydrated. "You're good enough, ok? You're allowed to stay here and enjoy mine and Charming's company because we both love you."

"I was a problematic child."

"And you'd think David would let all that energy go to waste?" She asked, incredulous. "We would have gotten you those glasses sooner, even get you special goggles and you'd been an incredible jock!

"The best part, we would have enabled your kind-hearted ways and you'd have been good to others," and the rest of the words, fell on deaf ears.

It was true, she had needed glasses all her life, so even with her superb coordination, she would often miss the target. Only when Leopold had taken her in that she became a jock, and when she met old bullies on her way to championships, she would often be involved in a fight and finally show them just how capable she had always been. Emma had always been a capable close-range fighter but, with her sight improved, she was a natural at everything.

But she had had to have all those experiences to be able to see life the way she did. A person who didn't care what kind of issues someone came to her with, someone who disliked bullies. Even though Snow had, clearly, the best of intentions, something in Emma told her the truth: _I would have been the **worst** kind of bully_. The knowledge hit her hard and she realized something; she had to get away.

It was a sad truth, but the truth nonetheless. All her experiences had formed her, and she would have been someone else entirely had she not lived them. She shuddered at the thought of what she would have become, had she lived under Leopold's roof. The lights began to flicker, but that was a common occurrence whenever she was upset.

"What has you so worked up?" She relaxed, not wishing to upset the brunette any further. "David told me you spoke to him, but not of what you spoke off."

Ah! Well, the change of subject was for her own benefit, and maybe changing the tune entirely would enable her to think things more thoroughly. So, with that in mind, she began her epic escape tale, including the state in which her neighbors found her bleeding in their backyard. By the time she was done, she realized that the woman holding her was shaking, trembling, and she became worried.

"Mary Margaret, are you —"

"No, I'm not alright Emma," a blonde eyebrow jumped in surprise at the tone and how their embrace was tightened. "To think you didn't have to endure it; you didn't have to go through all that!! I —" was M&M _choking_?! " _I_ would give up **everything** if it meant your safety —"

"How would that have helped me?!" She was scandalized by the prospect. "You giving up _everything_ wouldn't have solved **anything** , it would have made things **_harder_**!

"Really, I can picture it, I would have had to burst in on the next room, have to kick the man in his — _privates_ and then drag you out through the window!" Imagining it, she snorted. "Really, by the time some neighbor found us, I bet I wouldn't be able to use my feet and I likely would have shredded the nerve endings or some shit like that."

A gasp, followed by a snort, and then laughter. She stared at her best friend with wide eyes and found out that it stung, and that she loved the woman — _who was a year older_ — like a mother. She, Emma Swan, had her perfectly erected and well-maintained walls, crumbled down to pieces by the care and tenderness of the brunette before her. _I am an irreparable stupid excuse of a human, and I can't even curse myself in my mind because she wouldn't like it. Ugh, how much of a sucker can I be? I don't even **like** her as a possible, romantic partner!_ No, she didn't. Neal was right, she was acting like a swooned girl who has her first crush. And she couldn't even be disgusted with herself.

At the thought of Neal, she groaned, but only held on tighter to the still laughing woman beside her. The smell of cinnamon helped sooth her racing mind. Leopold didn't like cinnamon but both, her and Snow loved it.

"Is _Sleepy_ the one on guard duty?" The nickname used made her _mother_ frown.

"Emma, don't be mean," it was her turn to chuckle at the soft chiding she received. "Walter is very nice, if a little sleepy."

"Come _on_ ," she replied in an exaggerated manner. "You have to give David credit, he is right to call you Snow."

" _Emma_!"

"I have to go see Neal," she began with a sigh, smiling sadly at her best friend and mother.

"Wait — what? What for?!" M&M demanded with a frown. "You know I don't like him, I insist he is a bad influence."

"Yes well, he _is_ the only influence and the only one with influences to help me out," she countered with a roll of her eyes. The frown was still there, only with worry that time around, and Emma sighed. There was no way around it, she would have to tell her. "I'm planning on moving out."

She expected an indignant cry, but the sigh of resignation told her the woman expected as much. They remained in silence for a while, with the brunette cradling the blonde's face. With a faint and resigned sigh, she pressed their foreheads together, before going to kiss it. It made their bond more real, and it made for a longing she had no idea she possessed inside of her.

"I need to make it on my own —"

"I know."

"— to _prove_ to him —"

"I know."

"— that I don't _need_ him —"

"I know."

"— to make it on my own."

"I _know_." Her sigh was met with a dry and sad chuckle. "I love you and I understand and even if I don't like it and I want to spend more time with you, I know what you mean.

"And I just want you to be happy and not with Neal." Emma chuckled at the way Mary Margaret began questioning something over in her mind and amended. "Okay, maybe with him, _if_ he changes his ways. Also, I'm not speaking for David here."

"It's okay, when I find someone, you'll both be the first to know." She replied with a grin; her mother shook her head.

"I'm almost certain you'll be the death of me!" Was the exaggerated cry as the blonde laughed. "Get a shower and get dressed then, I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks mom!" She called.

"And don't you forget it!" The answer left her grinning to herself.

The day was looking up, until she remembered she had to talk to Neal. She loved the thick-headed fool, but that didn't make him less of a pig-head. Ironic how he hated pigs yet loved to indulge in cannibalism with bacon.

* * *

Emma wasn't happy. She didn't want to go to Neal with her problem, but she didn't see a way around it. Besides, if there was someone who could help her get quick cash, it was him. August could help her make some quick score, but she needed something big, and that meant Neal. He groaned as she kept the pounding on his door just right to make him feel the pounding in his head on the double. Well, if he was having a bad day she was only glad to make it worse.

"I'm _coming_!!" He snarled, just to groan again as his own volume made everything worse. "Emma! Not to say I'm not delighted but, you should be nursing your hangover."

"Yeah — no, I don't do your nursing," she replied dryly, eying his beer. "Is the pounding lessening yet?"

"Just, one more trip to the loo," he replied, going to his destination.

She rolled her eyes and left him talking alone as she dug around his kitchen for something that vaguely resembled food. Finding a can of Pringles and Code Red Mountain Dew, both unopened, she decided that they were good enough to survive his company and to help her deal until lunch. Whenever she was invited by anyone to grab some grub, Emma was one to always collect. Jack was intent on finding the last beanstalk, and James had gotten in touch with Emma to see if she wanted to join them on a trip to the fabled bean portals and all the gold and glory that came with slaying giants.

Of course the blonde was in, mostly for the gold, but she doubted they would be able to find it. Still, in the odd case they managed, she was by far the luckiest among them, despite the fact that Jack was said to be born beneath a lucky _galaxy_. Money was the main corruptor of their time but the only means of survival, and Jacqueline had it all. Fame, glory in single battles, infamy, the family name, the talent and natural skills and, above all, a knack for getting away with things that should have resulted in certain death . . . . Her tales were of epic proportions, but it didn't compare with surviving sixteen years in the foster system and, well, Emma had been the one who had gotten them; Charming and Snow out of the worst scare of their life — or the best thrill, depending on which pair was asked.

Munching on her scavenged goods, she smiled at the memory. It was a good one, all things considered.

Years of searching for escape routes in a multitude of people had paid off when she found the only way of escaping the security guards at Buckingham Palace. It had been their gift from Leopold and when David was invited, George decided to pay for his, James' and Jack's, but only because James and Jack were inseparable. JJ, as people called them behind their backs, were more like bros and Emma was pretty sure that Jack was more into women and felt like a man; hence the name she went by.

Turns out those two had stolen the crown, took turns wearing it and taking pictures with it, and changed their profile pictures. Their already-crowded list of followers on Instagram and Twitter had an insane boost; Facebook was for the socially awkward and losers, while Tumblr wasn't mainstream enough for them. How they thought they were cool by making their priceless stolen goods known world-wide and making irrefutable evidence as they took one together of them  _licking_ the crown . . . Emma had no idea. All she knew was that she had helped them get away with it, and if anyone was going to get burned for it all, it would be her.

"So." Right, Neal, she didn't have time to dwell on how she got untangled from the mess. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, have plans for the afternoon," he frowned, looking displeased. Why the hell he thought she would willingly submit herself to his company, would forever remain a mystery. Why couldn't they be like James and Jack?! "I still need your help; I want to send Leopold a neon sign saying 'fuck you' — in caps, of course — and so I need a big score."

Neal gave her a look, eyes half closed as he gauged her seriousness.

"I think I need to give this some thought."

"Well, you have until after lunch," she answered, giving him an apologetic look as she stood and he did so as well. Not out of courtesy; _heavens forbid these snobs think of such things_ , but out of a need for stopping her. "JJ have a big score, even for them, planned."

"Does it involve beans and gold?" She grinned, he frowned. "Emma, you _do_ realize that they'll probably die there, don't you?"

"Well, do you realize I'm going with them because I plan to come back alone?"

"And you don't think that's their plan?" She frowned then rolled her eyes; of _course_ he would be grinning then.

"I'm going to take my chances," and she was serious about it. "I'm not going to sit around."

"Wait!" She was taking with her his only edible, unopened food, even if she had just opened it. "I'll get you something planned before lunch; I'll even make you the lights! You can put one right in front of his residence here in NYC, and even better yet, another in Storybrooke and on his flat in London.

"How about it?"

"You have until four." And she left with his goods. Once the door was closed, did he realize and groaned.

" **Emma**!!"

"Don’t tell me; you want the containers back?" She asked through the door and at her laugh, his headache returned. "Enjoy your hangover! Don't forget our bet!"

"You owe me Swan!!" He called out through his window.

"Only if you come through Cassidy!" She called back, going to her yellow bug. "Last time we had a bet, I won myself this sweet ride! And this isn't even a formal dare!"

"You're still going to have my child!" He yelled. She didn't even answer him, just gave him the finger through the car window. "We _will_ get married!"

When did he become so obsessed with her? She had no idea. Maybe it was all the pranks and cons they had pulled. Maybe if they had resorted to thievery, and _not_ the petty kind, they would have become bros. As it was, she would use every advantage, and he was one.

Emma sighed as she continued on her way to the dingy tavern where JJ spent their time. Her only skills were lockpicking, pick pocketing, dart games, escape planning, running, and playing video games. And this sad set of skills weren't things that companies appreciated in resumes. Her CV was as empty as her job offers or jobs she could perform. Emma refused to go back to Storybrooke and apply for the sheriff position; she might have a knack for finding people, as long as they weren't rich enough to barricade her . . . .

"Fucking hell." She huffed, parking her ratty bug that no one would bother to steal.

At least she was going to have a free lunch.

* * *

Regina found herself with an unexpected invite to lunch. It was Kathryn of course. Maleficent was too refined for eating outside and she truly enjoyed the privacy of her sanctuary.

The restaurant was a fairly new acquisition of Midas. Actually what was bought was the local, since the chef was the owner and she wouldn't sell it or agree to work privately for the man. For her food, he was willing to lower the rent so she became more than happy.

"You remember the dinner?"

"You mean the one my mom wouldn't allow me to eat at?" Regina drawled, with a grin in place.

"Oh gosh, you're right!!" She laughed at the scandalous look and when a waitress arrived, it was actually the heir of the magnificent empire that had been built in Storybrooke. "Ruby! I heard you're dating the new ambassador of your fellow kin."

It was said in a whisper, since not many knew that the woman was a werewolf. The brunette chuckled, and with a slight hesitance, bit her lower lip. Regina soon realized something and couldn't help her own chuckle.

"So you're Mary Margaret's friend. I'm guessing she's the one you refused to kill," the easy way with which she revealed such information stunned the heir, who froze while the other two laughed softly. Regina patted an empty side of the two-seat table. "Sit down dear, I must confess I thought Graham would introduce us, but it's nice to meet you."

"Regina and Kathryn?" Graham spoke of Regina as a friend made as he began the rite of being a huntsman. "Um, okay so . . . wow, I must definitely sit!"

With that, she motioned to a waiter to bring her a chair. Once she was seated and the young man brought them menus, she began explaining the dishes. On the lasagna comments, both women smiled kindly and shook their heads. Shrugging, she continued recommending other dishes, going as far as to elaborate on all of them, not just staying with the salad and light dishes. Once they had made their choices, Regina going for a salmon carpaccio while Kathryn went for the Caesar salad, Ruby told the waiter to bring them spring rolls while they waited for the main course. He served them water, then left. Or would have, if Regina hadn't stopped him.

"Ruby, if you haven't eaten yet, would you like to join us?" She invited, much to Kathryn's surprise. Then the blonde remembered, in a way this involved a dear friend of hers, so of course she would like to learn more about the younger woman.

"We would both love to get to know you." The honesty in Kathryn's voice made the younger brunette sigh in defeat and request her usual. "Great!"

"I'm going to see Graham later today," she let them know with a smile.

Conversation was exchanged, and they enjoyed the spring rolls. Soon, of course, during the main course and once she had built enough courage, Ruby decided to ask a question she had been dying to ask when she learned that it was Regina. The woman had turned into an icon in the little Storybrooke town, with many young women wishing to emulate her in making it big. So as she began eating her BBQ ribs with her bare hands because, well, if they were genuine in their interest, they wouldn't mind if she ate how she liked.

Kathryn's wide eyes amused her, but the fact that Regina only smirked in a knowing way, let her know that she was used to it and wasn't scandalized or would begin to demand that she eat like a lady. It made her heart soar, knowing her idol was that cool and chill.

"I'll confess I find myself intrigued over something," Ruby began, cleaning the corner of her lips with a napkin after finishing her first rib, hands perfectly clean. "Which faction do you play on, Horde or Alliance?"

"Good one!" The werewolf was surprised to see that the blonde had never asked the question before. "I am Alliance."

"Well, I'm Horde. Shamans and wolves, y'know?" Ruby began on her second rib, eying the other brunette with curiosity.

Regina laughed. "Actually to the Horde I appear as Alliance and vice versa. See, at the beginning, the creators rigged it so one faction saw a wolf, the other a panther. But now, the shields are the only ones that change. The alliance is always surprised to be able to pick a fight with a night elf though."

"So you're Alliance!"

"No, she can fight the Alliance, that makes her Horde."

"She's a night elf, that's technically Alliance."

She laughed again, before Ruby could refute Kathryn. "Children, I'm neither. I play as a night elf because of the colors and for the Druid; much like you and Shamans? I have never played on Alliance or Horde territory, my tutorial came with just basic gameplay then I could go to any starting point, and play through them all. I began as a Druid, but my main character is just a night elf with no faction and with a wide range of choices for attacks not limited to race or class.

"Even when others ask me to a duel, I never leave panther form and use varying amounts of attacks that deals damage per second one after the next to finish my opponents." She took a drink of water, and resumed eating, delighted in seeing their wide eyes. At least Ruby was still eating, not that Kathryn could boast as much. She laughed again. "Just seeing my idea for the game take shape was enough for me, and I wanted to enjoy every single moment that was being offered to others and appropriate them all into one. I was the first one to test it out and the ones making it wanted to give me the best experience.

"Yes, I enjoy playing from time to time." She revealed with a cheeky smile and a self-indulgent grin. She sighed in joy; it wasn't every day that she got to talk about her baby with those who appreciate it.

"Is it true that you're researching into developing a system that allows us to enter the virtual world as though it were real?" Ruby asked softly, as though afraid of speaking too loud. She was sucking on her fifth and last rib, light-green eyes wide.

" _Por la mesa redonda_ —" But she cut her own curse short and turned to stare the younger woman in the eyes, never breaking contact. "Where did you hear this, Ruby?"

"Uh . . . ." She began considering all the options. "A hidden website focused on all WoW-related things," she confessed. "It's also focused on future innovations from Mills' Wind-Powered Gaming System."

"Mind writing it down, or would you need to go to your computer?" Regina's worried and slightly confused face was borderline _adorable_ as she took a notepad and pen out. Ruby wasted no time jotting it down, seeing as she knew it by heart since she was the one who had found it. "Thank you."

"This is also the name of my main character and the one I'm currently playing," of course, the werewolf couldn't help herself, she had to add a note of love and gratitude towards making her feel less alone in her wolfishness, since back then she had thought she was the only one and it helped her believe others would like to be able to change as well. "I must return to my duties now, but thank you for the company. Both, in the sense of just sharing the space and for making games. They were life-saving at different points."

With that she stood. Right then dessert that they hadn't asked for, but had wanted to try, came for Regina and Kathryn. But the brunette needed some time to compose herself. One of the reasons she had made those games, wasn't only so kids could learn, but also escape when real life took a turn for the horrible on nightmare street. Hearing someone honestly say that her games had helped, well, it made her feel it was all worth it, that she was making a difference. Kathryn understood, which is why the blonde only took the hand that fell from her face and held it, encouraging her. She said nothing, just provided support in the form of a squeeze.

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?" Maybe she could adopt.

"That reminds me!!" The blonde became excited at a memory and all Regina could do was chuckle at that. "I gave deep thought to what you told me. Turns out Fredrick is really excited at the prospect of me growing a belly so, we're going to try for a baby!!"

"I'm glad for you both," and she meant it, she truly did.

"But I really suggest finding a surrogate mother," she smiled, because her friend, even in her excitement, wouldn't forget her. "Really, if the girl is sweet and nice, it's worth every single expense. Besides, most of them are kinda like Ruby; awestruck at you."

"You think so?"

"Yes! Even more, if hired through the right agency, they can recommend top clinics." She nodded sagely. "I still have a few names if you're interested. The agency I found most particularly good was _Baby Mama_. I suggest you contact them."

"Were you planning on giving me this at some point today?" Regina inquired, not feeling that comfortable.

"Hmmm? Oh, no, I actually compiled that list for another friend," a shrug, and Regina wasn't sure of Kathryn's honesty. "But, it turned out she was pregnant, she just did her tests and they came back positive. She actually stood me up on this one, so I harassed you into coming.

"Still, the food was good, right?"

"Indeed."

"What's best, it's free," she winked. They laughed.

With that, they stood and left.

Regina didn't notice her biggest rival was sitting behind her. Taking advantage of her vulnerable moment of having succeeded in helping a kid over a rough patch in their lives, he sat down just as dessert had been brought over. So while he hadn't listened to the juicy gossips at the belly of the gaming industry, he found a way to possibly take the most advantage of her in what could be considered the weakest link of her chain mail.

"Baelfire my boy," Mr. Gold greeted, smiling.

" _Yes, dad, that's my WoW main character._ " He huffed. Even if he had created it for amusement and to help his dad, he had fallen in love with it. " _What do you need me for and what does this have to do with the enemy?_ "

"Well, I think I have a task for that feisty little blonde friend of yours," he began, smiling wide. "You see, this is a con I think you can both handle exceptionally well, and it also means crushing that _woman_ once and for all."

He frowned, not liking that his empire was taking a hit simply because that woman made games for both boys and girls. Video games were for boys to become men, it was all about war. What made him even angrier was that she had made _WarArt_ , the art of war, treating it like a craft, therefore dealing him a rather nasty blow to his bruising ego. He **_hated_** that.

" _Papa, you do realize Emma worships her, don't you?_ " His son's counter made him frown. " _She won't agree to it._ "

"Who said you have to tell her what it is about in its whole?" He sassed back. "See now, she's looking for a surrogate mother and I believe that little girl of yours is perfect.

"What's more, once she sees the truth for herself of what a harpie that woman really is, help her in a miscarriage; it has to be done at an early stage, then get her pregnant with your child and presto! You can continue with the scam, which I'm sure she'll be delighted and happy to help you conclude then."

" _Isn't the whole point of breaking her complete by then?_ "

"Aren't you supposed to make money out of the scam?" He answered with a question.

" _Oh, that's why I must get her pregnant!!_ " Robert wasn't impressed with the slow upkeep of his son. " _I get it now. Brilliant plan papa, and I have the perfect way of getting her on board._ "

"Oh really?" Maybe he wasn't that slow after all.

" _She wants to live on her own, but she won't get married yet,_ " what was wrong with women nowadays, growing up with a sense of doing things other than staying in the house, helping their husbands with warm food and bed, was Regina Mills and her games in which the female counterpart could do as much as the man and just as good. " _So being a surrogate mother would provide her with a roof, food, clothes and money. That way, she can live on her own._ "

"Brilliant Bae," he knew his son didn't particularly like that nickname, but since that had been the name he had always wanted, he didn't care and just abbreviated it. He had grown used to it anyway. "Now put this plan of yours into motion."

Of course, it was Robert's plan but there was no better way to get someone else to do it than to say it was theirs. It wasn't like the world would know about it anyway, so the credit was the least of his problems. With that thought in mind, he ended the call. Now it was only a matter of time until the dumb blonde finally realized that Neal was her best option, and with a new heir to mold he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Peter Pans trademark to his son.


	5. Procedures

She didn't get it. Neal had called at around two thirty all excited about 'the master plan'. She was (supposed to be) going over the script he had given her; he had been looking ecstatic as he passed her a few pages. He was being entirely honest, she knew that much, but he promised it was a positive endeavor for her and, well, there was also something along the lines of wishing to earn her forgiveness. But that just made her even more reluctant about it all. With him and his father, it was always about gaining the upper hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked for about the third time. The truth was, all the words were garbled so she gave up with a sigh. "Emma, you can do  _this_. When you see who is behind that door, you'll be psyched."

"Yeah yeah yeah, yadda yadda  _yadda_ ," it was her default when she was out of her depth. Not that he knew, he barely realized it was a lack of interest from her part and that was enough. She sighed, narrowing her eyes at him; his innocent expression did nothing but make her wary. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's a surprise!" He swore, scowling.

"Emma Swan."

The fight would have to wait, since it was Emma's turn. Glaring, she took her bag and threw it at him. With an 'oof', he got the idea; he had driven them there, he was driving them back.  _And to think I could be stealing from giants_ , she thought sullenly to herself. She was escorted to a room where her interview would be conducted but nothing would prepare her for whom she found there waiting.

"Miss Swan, good evening, please sit down," the brunette sitting before her was her savior and looking around the room (as though terrified) she spotted her salvation. "Miss Swan —?"

The blonde had bolted to the cooler's side, taking a plastic cup and filling it with water to the brim before swallowing down whole; no dainty sips with her.

"I'm guessing you know who I am," the woman chuckled in a forlorn manner and all she could do was serve herself another cup. "Tell me, if you didn't know who I was, how did you know I was looking for a gestational surrogate mother?" She choked, and the other laughed. "Wait, don't tell me: you come here for an autograph.

"Look Miss Swan, I don't have time —"

"Woah! Please, don't get all high and mighty with me!" She could feel her rage boiling through her veins and begging to let go, just by the condescending manner and tone. With a spin, she turned to face the woman and with a frown, she took the chair and spun it, sitting on it while supporting her arms. "My best friend dragged me here because he knows I need the cash and I worship the ground you walk on.

"Don't tell me that most of the morons out there don't even know who you are." Emma snorted in the most undignified fashion. "No wait, it makes sense, they've had it good all their lives."

"And you have yet to leave," the brunette looked displeased at the performance and then annoyed when another snort was given. Emma was busy going over the document on the small table between them. "Why don't you give one of those privileged and arrogant and bratty girls a chance hmm?"

"Because I'm not a moron, despite what you'll believe."

"Hmm?"

"Working this close to you, getting paid for it  _and_  carrying your child," another snort, but the blonde was clearly comfortable on her chair and position, "I'm fangirling on the inside, else I would scare you.

"Besides, I doubt treating you like an idol would help my cause," a shrug and diabolical grin at the amusement that played on the other's face and Emma knew she was close. "You and I, we are both humans, and while I'll treat you like a goddess, I won't obsess over you. Not much, anyway."

"Well then, enlighten me as to why you would be the best candidate to carry my child?"

"I can't say much for genes but, I'm really strong."

"Clearly, you haven't had a child before."

"And isn't that for the best?"

"Not quite; you don't know the hardships of giving birth, so that's a point against you." A pout, and the serious face couldn't take it away. "Sexual relations?"

"Would have been at around sixteen, fooling around with boys," a frown and shadow covered the blonde. "I was in the foster system until that age, the peer pressure finally getting at me until I found myself with more money than I cared for.

"I want nothing to do with the man who sired me, so I'm currently unemployed, without a roof, and as penniless as when I was sixteen."

". . . ." Regina truly didn't care for such things, but it did give her certain perspective. "Why not stay with your boyfriend?"

"Because he's a misogynistic pig?" At the arched brow, the blonde huffed. "He thinks he owns me. I guess it's thanks to the sudden income of money and him that I finally came to the realization that I don't want a man in my life.

". . . . I hope my sexual orientation isn't going to be an issue."

"What worries me is that you're a virgin," the blunt honesty made her grin at the older woman in a ferocious manner.

"Well, I've been with some women, but it was mostly experimenting in college," with a chuckle, she stretched her back. "I may be bisexual, but I consider myself a lesbian."

"Well . . . ." How was Regina supposed to answer that? On that matter, why was a blush creeping over her face? It was the first time she found herself consciously averting her eyes. She cleared her throat. "So this best friend of yours wouldn't be opposed to you carrying a child for another woman?"

"I don't give a damn about what he thinks," the blonde's balant reply earned her a grin. "I guess a fair warning is in order, he's the heir of the YBox Empire.

"No, I hate their games, mostly oriented towards the male population but, they do have some good ones." With that said, she began explaining why boys and girls, men and women both, could enjoy Wind-Powered games. "Just, please don't let my relations have any weight on this matter?"

"Very well, just give me the name of your main character," the woman civilly requested, ready to type it down. It was given, along with the server name. "You are an avid Horde player."

"Lok'tar."

"Very funny."

"So, how am I looking?"

"Very good —"

"Regina!" A certain hatchling roared as the door was kicked open. "Why are you looking for a surrogate mother?! I'm here!"

"Lilith —" but Maleficent didn't realize how fast her child became whenever things were about Regina.

"Lily, so help me Merlin," Emma breathed as she took her former best friend down, nailing her to the floor with a knee between shoulder blades. "I'll pull your arms out of your sockets even if I get eaten by your mother!"

"That was you?"

"She kept flapping her arms in an insane attempt at turning them into wings!"

"Did  _not_!" More struggles, but they were futile.

"We were  _ten_! I was the other idiot showing you how to wave them!" The struggling stopped. "Until you began hitting me and I had to make you stop."

"Fine, can you please just stop doing this," finally, a civil request. "It's embarrassing."

"I agree," Maleficent began, watching the two interact with fascination. "A dragon being bested by a human; how am  _I_  going to live this down?"

"Also," Lily didn't even have the time to react when she was being held against the wall, snarl in place and fuming smoke not dissuading the blonde. "You  _knew_  Regina Mills and didn't think about bringing this up?"

"I owe you  _nothing_!" The hatchling snarled in a hiss.

"Almost landing in jail isn't?!" She demanded with a shout, an even fiercer snarl in place. "You know  _what_ , I shouldn't forget what a  _bitch_  you are, always ruining my life!"

Emma then turned with her oldest and no-longer best friend and threw her towards the opposite wall. In an act that seemed to be in direct contrast, the blonde turned to the older blonde.

"Thank you, for making sure I didn't land in jail," she said with as much formality as she could muster after having thrown the woman's daughter all the way across the room. "Miss Mills, I already signed the papers and I do hope you consider — Neal!"

She ran to the door, picked up her bag just to see  _another_ of her former friends (they seemed to be dropping like flies . . .) running towards the door. "You just took a turn from bastard to  _bitch_!"

"Miss Swan, what encouraged such language and actions towards Mister Cassidy?" Regina inquired. "The outburst with Lily I understand."

"Well, Mister  _Cassidy_  was my ride," she glared at her peer who had a look of murder, but clearly her mother was acting as leash. "Since it seems this whole interview was flushed down by  _her_  —" and she motioned to the fallen dragon with the bruised ego, "— unexpected arrival, I better just take my leave."

Maleficent's laughter made her stop in the doorway. "She's feisty,  _and_  she can best a dragon. I say take her."

" _What_?!" The youngsters glared at one another at their shared shock.

"I had no plans of doing otherwise," the smile on Regina's face made Emma's heart flutter. "Congratulations Miss Swan, from this moment forward until you give birth to my child, you'll be living with me and under my care.

"Now come, I want to check your former residence; you'll need to pick your clothes too."

* * *

Regina was surprised with Emma's current abode. Well illuminated, at a good point in the city, very strategic transportation-wise, although the kitchen could be better.

"Do you want tea or something?" The blonde asked from what could only be her room.

"Do you know where the tea  _is_?" She asked back.

"Well, no . . . ."  _Why am I not surprised?_  "But, you're welcome to browse and make yourself at home. Are you hungry? Did you have lunch — dinner . . . whatever?"

Regina decided to take the invitation; she wanted to learn more about the young woman with whom she would be sharing her personal space. Opening one of the cupboards, she grimaced.

"If you're going to offer me instant noodles," she called as she closed it and went to open another, "then I might have to interview others! And you can _not_ , possibly, eat so many sweets!"

"Actually the noodles are mine, the M&M's are my sister's."

The next cupboard held an assortment of mugs. "I take it the mugs of the same merchandise are hers as well?"

"What can I say?" The nonchalance embedding the question was impressive. "I like to tease her about it."

"There's not a single, generic, mug in here," she muttered, shocked. "If you weren't offering instant noodles, then why did you ask?"

"Because I can cook one mean pasta." Emma looked disheveled, bags packed. "Nothing instant about it, I promise!"

Regina couldn't help but shake her head, amused smile playing on her lips. "I shall be the judge of that."

"Great!" She took her guest and made her round the island, to the side where the counter turned into a table. "Sit right here and watch an expert!"

The blonde made a show of it. Regina really appreciated it, laughing at the antics and smiling in amusement. When was the last time she had been amused? Perhaps with Ruby, but it was more at the awkwardness than the theatrics being done. The youngster even made the sauce from scratch, using tomatoes and also making a small garlic sauce. It was then that the cooking took an interesting spin. The sauces were made as the water boiled, now that the pasta had been placed in for cooking, the young cook began preparing the bread, placing a thin layer of tomato sauce, just for it to be followed by a bit of the garlic sauce . . . on all the bread pieces before placing them on the small oven.

"So, no sauce for the pasta?" Regina was intrigued.

"That's secret!"

"Who taught you?" At the blush, she laughed. "So, where's your sister? Where do your parents live?"

"My . . . mother, told the doctor that if it came down to it, to save me," the blonde confessed, preparing the pasta. "My father, on the other hand, is the bastard I want to get away from; he left me in the system until his wife died and his daughter was distraught and in need of a distraction.

"And my sister is probably out with her boyfriend, being all cute somewhere."

"Hmmmm, I'm guessing that, being possessive, the man who sired you is probably around to take care of his precious darling, and you want to escape him." Before her, a plate of pasta was served, with some oregano, cheese and olive oil. The bread was also done. "I understand about bad parents, my mother conditioned me towards striving to earn her love until it was suffocating me and preventing me from loving myself and living my life.

"But, I would be thankful for another chance with my father."

"What happened to them?" It was, after all, only fair to share on equal amount. "Ah! What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"There's some white wine if you'd like . . . ."

"Even if I'm not driving, I only drink cider. Michael always keeps a bottle." She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Water is fine."

"Ok."

Silence, as Regina ate, and Emma soon joined her, with their drinks and her own plate. She delighted herself in watching the older woman eat. It was clear that she left a positive impression, and that made her happy. As soon as they were done (and she was leaving some for Snow and Charming, going as far as to write them a note) she placed the dishes on the dishwasher and looked at the brunette, who didn't look ready to leave.

"Now what?" She asked with a soft frown.

"Now, you show me what you've packed, what you're leaving and I can make sure you don't take anything that isn't needed." The woman stated; her face fell.

"Ah crap." That only made Regina grin.

* * *

Emma wasn't happy. She frowned when the woman insisted she didn't need the games' hard copies but, those were part of her small and growing library. Including Steinbeck, Poe, Stephen King, Patricia C. Wrede, Jane Yolen, Pullman's  _His Dark Material_ , Canavan's  _The Black Magician_ , Stroud's  _Bartimaeus Sequence_  and, of course, her first series, J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Never mind the novels that came with the games. They had to ask Michael to bring them boxes and help pack some of those.

Okay, so the blonde was thankful to be able to do that, but when the brunette had gone over her clothes, it had been nearly devastating. It was clear that the woman had been cringing, even if she didn't show it, at the sight of all her leather jackets. In her defense, it wasn't real leather. What else was evident? That Regina didn't deem jeans to be proper clothing; and her see-through shirts were frowned upon; and her boots seemed to be the only articles that the older woman didn't seem to hate at first. It still felt too overwhelming. Merlin had to be looking after her, if her underwear were spared the scrutiny.

She had been forgetting, in fact, about toiletries, towels — well, towels and spare bed sheets weren't 100% necessary, but there were some brands that were unique to individuals. Regina could give her a spare deodorant, shampoo and conditioner and what-nots, but these were things that were quite personal. Emma was completely embarrassed by it, but took it all in stride.

"Computer?"

As if the blonde's mortification level couldn't achieve new heights. Good thing that Michael was awesome about it all and helped her take the boxes. By the time they were back by the car and ready to leave, the blonde felt the man was magic sent. She began pushing him towards the driver's seat, stating she would place the bags, close the trunk, then join them.

"Give her some cider for me," she told him with a wink.

Of course, as she began placing the last bag and was closing, Leopold was stepping outside. Apparently, he had bought the penthouse without bothering to tell either of his daughters. He had been aiming towards spending more time with them, had just finished signing the property papers when he had gone knocking on their door, just to find it empty.

Now, with the chance of catching a ride with one of his daughters, he smiled. Taking a breath to speak, his sight of line changed as his child turned to face someone, and all thought escaped him and the air left him winded. What was Emma and Regina doing  _together_?! When did they even  _meet_? And by the looks of it, they were rather good friends. Otherwise, why would Regina be offering  _his_   **daughter**  what appeared to be a drink?

They seemed to have eyes only for one another. Granted, Regina's back was facing him, but Emma didn't even seem to see him, to care. He had never felt more invisible.

"Sir?" His closest friend and most loyal bodyguard had noticed. "Do you wish us to stop the car?"

The brunette laughed at something before entering the car, followed by his eager daughter.

"There's no need Sydney," he answered with a tired sigh. "It doesn't even have to be what I think . . . ."

"Or it could be exactly what you think sir," the man countered. "You are not blind to the dalliance between her and Ruby, and in college, there were rumors of other women."

"And only one that had been confirmed, Mulan," he said, gravely. The Chinese heir had sneaked around parading like a man, and although clearly into women, it was also obvious that she saw herself as one as well. "Jack would have boasted about it, so I'm certain those are rumors."

". . . ."

Sydney could say nothing. Leopold sighed and decided to return to his new home. It just couldn't be possible, there had a to be a huge age gap between his daughters and Regina, so the perceived closeness had to be in his mind. While he wallowed in his thoughts, his guard took a break of sorts, going to the balcony where he knew for certain his privacy wouldn't be intruded upon.

"My Queen," he stated into a compact mirror. "I have news. Your daughter has been spotted with Leopold's love child, a woman who choses the female company over male."

"She's planning something," the Queen remarked, seething. "Well, we still need to get rid of that man, so when you do, make sure she knows."

"You promised me she would be mine . . . ." He reminded.

"We'll get rid of  **him** , and just by exposing the truth," she replied flippantly. "You'll inherit  _everything_  from  **him** , including my daughter's heart."

"So she'll be completely mine . . . ."

"We have to get rid of that one obstacle." She reminded him, and he could hear the scowl on her face; fortunately, the magic to speak through mirrors didn't allow for them to see one another, since she was in a different realm altogether. "Be sure to be dispose of him!"

"How long until you learn how to take her heart?"

"Not long now," she vowed.

"Do you want her to know you're responsible?" The question brought a pause.

The Queen was bound to that other world mainly because she was cast there. In order to return, Cora would need the person who cast her there to wish for her return at the exact same place, meaning her daughter would have to be in Seattle. So, she was still searching for that elusive white rabbit, or the mad hatter of prophesies to help her jump. Until she got either of those, she would keep practicing on her current prisoner; the blonde was the product of true love. If she could break the barrier that protected the child's heart, then she would be able to grab her daughter's heart without burning.

"Yes, make it so she can tell I am behind it," she declared. A whimper was heard. "Shut it child! Feed her, if you must."

" _Hey Alice_  —" another's voice was clearly heard, though it sounded far away.

"Don't call her by a name! You'll grow attached!" The call was abruptly ended, and he closed the compact.

Making sure there were no other mirrors; reflective surfaces didn't count, he frowned, then shrugged. "Treated that victim as though it were an animal . . . whoever taught her, did one splendid job. There's no better way of breaking a will than dehumanization."

His glare landed on the main bedroom. Leopold could treat him as a brother, that he would never forgive him. Thanks to the man he was freed from the binds of the lamp, but it also left him devoid of all kinds of magic. He had been granted humanity, and by gifting him the remaining wish by wishing it so, it was nothing but taunting him with his former powers.

The man's fascination with Regina only made Sydney obsess over her. In the end,  _he_  would have the woman under his complete control, make her the genie and then request to be a boundless genie, then force her under his command, not a lamp's, and show Leopold. Being a man wasn't what life was about, it was power. He would also have the pleasure of shoving the then useless lamp up the man's ass.

Sydney would have it all, his title of unbound genie, the power that came with it, and the woman of the man who ruined his life. Of course, the physical display of his manliness, a trait he sorely missed, would be a  _pleasure_  of having back, and he was sure a woman of Regina's  _stature_ would be one to appreciate it, pleased to please him. All he had to do, was wait . . . .

* * *

Regina couldn't believe it. She wasn't someone who grew comfortable with others but after a month or two had passed, and even in those instances, it always felt uncomfortable and, for some reason, forced together. But Emma was different and it had barely been a day. Considering the fact that the blonde was a huge fan of hers, there would be a need to show this, and the honesty was certainly the right path. As long as certain topics, like family, were avoided, the young woman was the stereotypical bubbly blonde. That was something Regina sorely needed, a ray of sunshine.

"So, what now?" The blonde asked, parked in front of the entertainment system; shaking her head, Regina decided to simply watch.

"Well, I would have liked to show you your room, and for you to place your clothes away but, I can see that isn't your speed." The game was paused and she was presented with a grim face; she couldn't help but laugh at it. "Actually, since you seem to be eager, I thought maybe we could go to the clinic and see the procedures —"

"Yes! Getting down to business, sounds great!" The eagerness was unsettling, but also charming. "I mean, then I won't feel like I'm mooching off you."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, texting on her phone, "because I can see how you're incredibly against it."

"So, while we're gone, will my clothes and belongings be magically placed in the closet —" the bell rang, just as Regina went towards the door.

"No, this isn't a hotel,"  _why would she think that?_

"Right, sorry, it's just that you're living over your empire, I'm sure you can get some minions to do it," Emma was completely serious, and surprised when a bunch of nerds stepped through the door.

"Alright now: geeks, this is Emma Swan, a fellow gamer," bunch of nerdy greetings thrown her way, and she answered them in kind, ecstatic to find that they were all Horde. "She's going to be helping me on a delicate matter, so she'll be spending some time here. Please make sure her computer is on working conditions by the end of the day."

They stood and made a Hitler-kind-of-greeting. "Yes  _your Majesty_!"

"Enough with the jokes!" She called them, frowning, but they only laughed and went on their way.

"Well, I see you have them under control," brown eyes rolled again, " _your Majesty_."

She groaned, sounding literally in pain. "Not you too. I don't know why they like to call me that."

"The fact that you act like royalty isn't enough?"  _Never mind the name._

"Just . . . don't call me that."

"Fine, I don't like it actually, but —" She stood in front of Regina, taking hold of those sun-kissed hands, preventing them both from getting on the elevator just yet and enjoy some privacy. "— in return, I can call you one thing without you getting pissed."

"I don't get  _pissed_ ," she answered, then huffed, trying to delicately pull her hands away but to no avail. "But fine, I'll grant you that. And you can only say it in private."

"As you wish," the grin was enough to make the feeling of dismay heighten; she was going to regret it. " _My Queen_."

She yanked her away and growled her displeasure, calling the elevator and it opened immediately; she was grateful she turned around just in time to prevent the blonde from seeing her blush. Regina should have known, with the teasing and cheeky disposition, that it would be something  _awful_. The time spent buying her new clothes, because those jeans wouldn't help after a while, and really, the youngster  _needed_  real clothes, had been just that: getting to know each other.

It was amazing how cheerful Emma had been, and when she realized how it got on the brunette's nerves, she began doing it just for that.

"You're hopeless." The woman turned towards the elevator, entering, with the younger woman following right behind.

"But for about a year or so," they were so close, because the whisper had to be completely private. It sent jolts of something down Regina's spine, and she was sure the blonde was doing it on purpose. "I'm  _your_  hopeless. Will you give me hope back,  _my Queen_?"

"This isn't some kind of joke Miss Swan —"

"I'm not joking!" She stopped the slightly smaller woman from leaving the elevator as it opened, and realizing the height difference, she swallowed. "I do mean it, I want this to work. To help you out is like a dream come true. Please, don't take everything I say as a joke."

Regina inhaled, allowing her nerves, temper, and heart to calm down. It felt good, the blood receding from her face, and also the fact that she could blame the blush due to anger, even if it could very well be something else.  _What's going on with me?_  Because that wasn't part of her M.O. — she didn't have one when it came to relating to others! The final product was always a mess. She couldn't understand why she felt so  _at ease_  and how it was working so well so far with Emma.  _Then again, I tend to mix well with blondes, heavens know why . . . ._

"Miss Mills!" Michael was surprised to see them going out. Regina didn't like leaving the comfort of her sanctuary unless strictly needed.

He went to open the door and was surprised to find her opening it herself. "Mr. Tillman, this is another unscheduled trip, and it's urgent."

He looked at the blonde, bewildered, and felt some relief at finding his gaze being mirrored. They both moved quickly.

"Where to, Miss Mills?"

"Take me to Dr. Whale."

"Are you feeling unwell?" His cautious question deflated her.

"No, but things are happening quicker than expected," she turned to the young woman besides her, exhaled softly through her nose and turned away from those green-blue orbs. "I really want to get this underway."

"Regina?" She didn't turn, but she did tense when her hand was taken. "I don't know what's going on, but the way I'm acting around you isn't how I usually act, ok?"

"And what makes me so special, Miss Swan?" She visibly relaxed, and the hand on hers gave her a soft squeeze.

"I honestly don't know," again with the soft voice; her heart began speeding up, the simple act of breathing was becoming complicated, and she wished she knew why. "But it's like all my life I've been waiting for you, and I can finally let go."

"Because I understand you at some level," she finally turned to the blonde, looking and feeling incredulous. "And you also understand me at it."

"Thank Merlin you truly understand!" It was Emma's turn to sigh in relief, and she gave a light laugh. "It's a terrifying feeling, not being sure and thinking you're the only one feeling it and acting even more strangely because of it."

"Yes, I can completely relate," a blush was creeping up, and she wanted to hold that pale hand in hers, but was scared that the sudden movement would make the contact end. "Miss —"

"Please Regina, call me Emma." They arrived. Apparently, they had been silent for longer than she had thought.

"Very well," she huffed, " _Emma_ , seems like Maleficent is concerned about this matter, so she'll be joining us."

"She seems like a great friend," and a little late, the scowl appeared, just as she opened her door and began getting off the car. Regina smiled to herself at that, finding it adorably cute how slow the youngster could be. "Does this mean I'm going to be forced to spend this time with Lily's company as well?"

"Think about it this way dear," Emma had the decency of groaning and cringing at being caught by her former friend's scary dragon mother. Regina and Maleficent chuckled, while Lily had a triumphant look. "Now you can manhandle her to your heart's content, and I'm sure once the child is on the way, you can boss her without worry."

"Mom!" Emma couldn't help but be courteous, so she extended her hand to help her employer out of the vehicle.

"She'll be carrying Regina's child; of course you'll do her bidding!" The huff was answer enough; it was the truth. "Come on now, Dr. Whale is waiting."

"Wait, isn't he Dr. Frankenstein from another land?"

"Yes." The simple answer left the younger blonde bewildered but with a shrug, she went along. Considering they were still sort of holding hands, she had to; she didn't want that connection broken. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"If his brother doesn't take after him, it's all good."

Apparently, the good doctor was learning from other lands, and was brought over by an apprentice of the Magic Academy. It would seem that the man's knowledge had been growing since he came, and it looked like he wanted to stay. The portal jumper's final test would be to bring Dr. Whale's father; her had sneaked Gerard, the brother, over a while back. And Emma only knew this because she had met Gerard and his good looks; since arriving, most women fell to his charm, so he had grown cocky.

"Regina! This is an unexpected surprise!" His eyes fell on the hands but immediately moved on, turning to Maleficent and Lily with a practiced smile. The pale hand allowed the tanned one to fall from her grasp, though they still remained close, the back of their hands touching. "My dragon ladies, always a pleasure to see you. Le —"

"My mind is set, I won't allow you to study me  _or_  my daughter."

"As you wish."

"How long has he been trying that?"

"Ever since he arrived," Lily replied, scowling at the man.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer," the man motioned for a nurse to take them to a private consult as he attended James. "Really, you're lucky to have made it out alive, but if you keep moving about, you might meet your friend's end."

"What? No — Jack!"

Emma shuddered. Maybe Neal had saved her life, not that she would ever tell him as much. Seeking contact, she was glad to be able to entwine a finger. Regina, of course, noticed, and with a concerned frown, made their palms touch. She would inquire later. Once they arrived to the doctor's consult, did they let go. The older women took a seat each, the youngsters leaned against the wall, arms crossed and clearly wary. The man of the hour entered soon after, clearing his throat and looking at everyone.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

. . . .

The explanation didn't take long. Regina was the only one who spoke, Maleficent adding a thing or two at times, and it was obvious that Lily wanted to say something or what-not but not Emma. She remained quiet, watching, stance showing her lack of trust.

"Very well, we would need to take one of your eggs," the man reclined on the desk, looking a tad sceptical. "Have you decided on a sperm donor yet?"

"Donor!?" Emma hadn't realized that this was still needed.

"Why don't we worry about that later?" Mal requested civilly, but the man was all smiles.

"Ah, no need to worry, if you want we can start the tests," he turned to Emma with an arched eyebrow. "We will need to do some other tests on you than what was previously established in your contract."

She shrugged. "Whatever, I didn't really read it anyway."

" _Emma_!" Both, Maleficent and Regina were outraged; Lily chuckled with an evil grin.

"What?" She asked back, frown clear. "It's not like I have friends to share this with, my family is one big  _effing_  mess, and I know my sister can keep secrets. Not that I've talked to her about this, she only knows I'm not living with her.

"So can we get over this?" She sighed and motioned to the woman who was paying for everything. "You can say I'm a distant relative or a charity case or tell that I'm carrying your child. I don't care. I just enjoy feeling like I'm helping  _you_."

"Well then, those who aren't part of this process can leave, or wait  _in the waiting room_." His meaning was clear.

"Like hell!" Lily roared, but an arm over her chest prevented her from moving. "Emma!"

"I'm staying with her."

"Well, you need your own tests —"

"And I won't allow her to do those alone," Regina interrupted with a scowl.

"The tests are meant to be done in sequence, not at the same time." It was a diplomatic answer.

"Well then," it left the other two speechless, so Mal began helping getting things in motion. Placing Emma's arm from her daughter, she made Lily move without much effort. "Keep us informed."

It was surreal. Emma helped Regina get changed, grinning like mad at the disregard for the nudity being shared. She had to control the urge of running her hands over the smooth, silky skin. The hospital gown wasn't flattering but, somehow, the woman made it look like a dress.

"How come you're fine with nudity?" She asked softly, finishing tying the last strands.

"Hmm? Um, I grew used to it, when I was doing an internship at  _RUNAWAY_." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say, but at the confused green-blue eyes, she felt the need to elaborate. "I ended up helping with babysitting, and dragons tend to sleep nude. Skin to skin contact helps —"

"Regulate their own body heat, making sure their human forms don't get damaged." Emma nodded in understanding. At the surprised look, she blushed. "I shared sophomore year with Lily. The PE teacher thought it would be funny to have her run under the summer sun for five more laps, even if, thanks to her dragon, she was done faster than most of us.

"By the time we were allowed to go get showers, we could see her breath." She averted her eyes, the blush turning more prominent. "Lily suddenly came up to me, just before going to my stall, and as soon as she entered the shower room, it stopped being water but steam. Burning steam. The girls who had been showering screamed and left the stalls. By then, they all saw the way Lily hugged me and held me close, completely disregarding my complete nudity and her bare torso."

"Ah, so you were the one who saved those girls from being boiled alive, and for her to not have any permanent injuries." Regina nodded. All the blonde could think was, why had her friend back then, been unable to share the truth?

"Yeah, yet she didn't explain everything completely, until we were ready to leave a coffee shop without paying and her mother busted us." Her eyes turned hard. "Even then, she only fully explained it  _after_  Maleficent had appeared."

"Most kids either shunned her, or tried to gain things from her," softly tanned hand met a pale shoulder in a comforting gesture. "By the time she was seven, she realized how others kept trying to use her, which was why she requested a last name and to be called Lily and not Lillith, which was a direct giveaway of the truth.

"I actually helped convince Mal to allow her to attend the public school where she had met a blonde, who held fire within and was fierce on the outside, who seemed genuinely interested on who she was." This time, brown eyes didn't meet blue-green. "I'm not sure how much she would like you to know but, I know for certain that you were the first true and real friendship she had, the one she valued the most."

"We met when we were nine," she smiled softly at the memory, catching the hand that was leaving her shoulder. "I would have been caught shoplifting, if she hadn't caught me. Looking back, I should have known it was weird that she had plastic, and they still allowed her to pay for everything with it."

"What were you doing in that neighborhood?" Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "I actually met her at that age."

Unknown to them, they were being heard. Perks of dragon hearing. Maleficent decided she wanted to prepare the potion herself, and in order to teach Lily, the hatchling was watching. The good doctor had grown bored and left them, not knowing that they could hear the other two; he left to prepare the next procedure for Emma.

"Do you realize why you love them both so much?" She asked her daughter softly, doing her best to stop the child from intruding on the others' moment. With a frown, she pulled on the girl's ear a bit too softly, but it was enough to get her attention back. "None of that, she's trying to help you regain your prized friendship back."

Lily growled, frowning. "No, why do I love them so much, mother dear?"

"Because you want what they have."

"Oh?"

"This is for your benefit, to implore you not to get involved," she looked at her child sadly, and sighed. "They are meant for each other. You want what they have, not them per se."

"I'm, not following you, mum . . . ."

"You met them at the same time, the dragon in you knew."

"No, if that was so, then when I learned of her fascination with Regina when we both turned thirteen, I would have introduced them." She seethed.

"Darling, you were too scared of being used." Her mother's hand upon her back calmed her. "I also believe, that if you had done so, you would have ruined any chances."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina would see her as she sees you, not as an adult but as a child."

And that struck a chord. Fortunately, right then the good doctor came back. He passed Maleficent the request for another potion, and the blonde looked at him, dumbfounded. Lily's attention went to that with a frown, but she didn't understand what purpose the new potion served.

"Is this for Emma's procedure?"

"Wait, isn't she just going to get a blood test?"

"I . . . don't think it's best to let them know just yet," he answered, hesitantly. Had he misread the situation? "Should I bring a donor —"

"No, but this takes a while to prepare," Mal interrupted with a wave of the paper. "Give me a week. How long does the in-vitro fertilization takes?"

"It shouldn't take more than three days, if the potion is finished here." He answered, a bit hesitant. "I had no idea it took so long. Maybe the blonde's —"

He was given a vial that the dragon had clearly enchanted. "As long as there's no cross-contamination, this should keep the sample perfectly."

"Great!"

"Mom, what's going on?!"

"Not now —"

"Fine!" She snarled, turning towards the door to leave, just to give an annoyed shout and turn back. "Can we please just get it over with?"

"Is the —" but, once again the man was interrupted with another vial filled with potion.

"Potion's ready."

In the other room, brunette and blonde were quiet, drawing strength by their tentative hold in each other's hand. As soon as the man entered, their connection was broken. But the soft smile exchange calmed each other.


	6. Down the Hat

"I still don't understand the need for my bone marrow," the blonde remarked, both her hands being held.

"Should I do something, like bind your hands?" Regina asked with a scowl, but it softened at the wince.

"I'm not sure of how much help that would be, actually," she said mournfully, "unless we can find a way to keep them away from my scratching hip . . . ."

"How about playing some games?"

"I'm actually more worried about how I'm going to sleep tonight."

Regina laughed at that, rubbing the inside of the pale wrists. "Apparently, it's to ensure there's no danger of a miscarriage." She didn't know much about the subject, so she shrugged.

"Isn't there a potion that could be prepared to make the itch leave?" The procedures had taken about fifteen minutes or so, thirty tops. "And since when does it take so long? Two weeks to ensure the results?"

"At least we don't have to worry about donors," she answered, sighing a bit as she turned to look to the side. The hand trying to leave her grasp made her hold strengthen.

"Sorry," another wince. "But you're right. Are you sure leaving Mal to that task is a good idea?"

"It's a way for us to get some time to get to know each other a bit more, and get Lily off our trail." Holding both wrists in one hand, she used the other to push back the blonde bangs. "Remember, no water near the wound for 24 hours."

"I know," she closed her eyes, pressing her cheek further into the hand and inhaling deeply. "I'm just worried about tonight."

"How does sleeping together sound?" Because she was genuinely concerned and she could tell the blonde would make a mess without meaning to do it and probably set back some of the process. Which would devastate her. "I'll hold your hands until you're asleep."

"Maybe we should just tie my hands to one of the posts," the joke was lost but she didn't notice as eyes went wide at the innuendo. "I didn't —"

"That's a terrible idea," the brunette shook her head. "I can imagine you falling from the bed and doing more harm than good."

"Yeah . . . let's stick to your 'not-insane' idea of sharing a bed."

"Miss Swan, am I a woman of your taste?"

"Are you kidding me?" She spluttered her answer. "Regina, calling you  _my Queen_  isn't just because of the way you act or your name, it's because, if given the chance, I would try my hardest to treat you like one in every single aspect."

"Even if I'm asexual?"

"I won't deny you, I like sex," incredulity met nonchalance in a shrug, "but that isn't something to base a relationship on. Holding you close, holding your hand, displaying affection in a non-carnal way, is all good by me, great even."

" _Seriously_?"

"I'm already having your child," another shrug, "I honestly don't care. All I've ever wanted was to be happy, and I just realized, making  _you_  happy makes me happy."

How could she answer that? Instead of even trying, she decided that it would be best if they both went to sleep. So she went with the blonde to the dresser in the guest room. It was good that Emma had grown up used to the public showers with others, it was why she hadn't been shy about changing in front of Regina at the hospital. Although when it was the brunette's turn to change, it was the blonde's turn to be self-conscious. Soon, they were back in the main bedroom.

"You know, since you don't want to take your eyes off me, or my hands," she clarified, clearing her throat, not yet realizing that the innuendos flew over her idol's head, "how about we tie my hands together? I'll place them behind my neck and you can keep watch on them."

"Why are you suddenly so aware of my nudity?"

"Regina, you have  _breasts_ , and I'm afraid that since you'll be watching me, my obvious ogling can make you uncomfortable." It was a rather firm statement, that truly surprised the older of the pair. "That, is a problem I can evade when you're giving me your back. I am free to watch your ass to my ' _nsfw_ ' heart's content, that it won't have to make you nervous. Or at least I won't have to see it in your face."

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable," she shrugged. It was clear that, to a level, she truly didn't comprehend. She took out a silk scarf and began binding the young woman's wrist. "I hope you don't rip it, that'll make me  _extremely_  upset."

" _I bet_  . . . ." The murmur was met with an arched brow, so Emma simply swallowed, placed the delicate knot behind her neck as she climbed on the bed. "I guess I should have known you weren't the kind of woman to have ties."

"What kind of purpose does those serve me?"

"Ever worn a suit? You would look killer in one . . ." Emma could just picture it, and she sighed as her body began responding.  _Bad thoughts Emma, bad ones. Focus, mind of the gutter._  Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her wrists as she once again tried to ease the itch, she finally noticed her binds. "This is very soft . . . I don't think I've seen you wearing that many scarfs."

"There are certain occasions in which they are necessary," the answer made her mind make a sudden halt and jump right back in the gutter. "These are specially nice, can be worn during both, summer and winter. Mostly in private events, not part of my everyday attires."

_No, she isn't into that kind of kink, Emma — she's asexual for crying out loud! She's . . . she's the most amazing human being, and I'm not going to try anything on her —_

"Emma?" She was startled by the way her name was called. Regina was dressed in a navy blue pajama, leaving her stupid white tank top and panties to shame. She blushed, still amazed that the brunette hadn't made a comment of sorts when she had been changing. "Where are your thoughts?"

" _In the gutter_?" She murmured, mortified at the escape and so she groaned, even though the older woman just chuckles. "If you want, I can change to a more proper attire —"

"Really Emma," her eyes snapped to meet kind, deep brown eyes. "This is kind of new for me too. I never had slumber parties growing up, the only person I've slept with tends to sleep nude, kinda forced me into a habit of sleeping nude with others —"

"I don't object!" She had been placing her hands on her lap when that escaped her. Emma immediately placed her hands over her mouth.

This time, it wasn't a chuckle, it was laughter. Forgetting everything, she delighted herself in the melodious sound. Sure, she didn't mean it as a joke, she was being completely serious, but simply bringing joy to the woman besides her, it made her lightheaded. It was rather late when she realized the brunette was smiling and beneath the covers, and she scrambled to join her.

"It wasn't a joke," she began, just to stop when her bound hands were taken. "Um, Regina?"

"I think this will be effective, and that you won't move them," she blushed, having totally forgotten about the itch, then even more when her hands, still bound, were placed behind Regina's neck. "I laughed not to dismiss your proposal, but because I never thought other women would ever find me attractive."

Emma turned serious and with a grimace, kissed the woman's forehead. That confirmed her suspiciousness. With a slow exhale from her nose, and petting the black locks, she pressed herself close with the intent of offering comfort. Surprised, all Regina could do was welcome the intrusion, since she needed the comfort and a way of banishing all the dark thoughts. She was glad the blonde had become her ray of sunshine and hope.

"Regina, not every man who looks at you, will look at you with lust. Nor, will every woman. You are a woman of rare beauty and intellect and anyone would be lucky to even meet you.  _I_  am that fortunate, and quite honestly my luck is of the rare kind. I am certain, without even knowing them or their names, that you change every life you meet."

"The very same could be said about you," Emma was surprised to feel warm droplets of water falling on her exposed skin and tank top. All she did was hold the woman tighter. "I know for a fact that you helped Lily, and I'm sure you hold a special place on your sister's —"

"Mother."

"Excuse me?"

"As strange as it is, my bond with her turned from sisterly, to mother-daughter of some kind. I think it was always a bit different right from the start."

A chuckle. "And that only serves to prove my point."

"As for Lily, I'm sure you had a much bigger impact than me." Pressing their foreheads together, she made the older woman look directly into her eyes. "Regina, I mean it. I am sure you don't realize the small changes, so let me paint it clearly.

"A girl of fourteen, who hadn't done much of herself with an average of C grades, about to drop to Ds and possibly fail, went one day to the corner store in the worst neighborhood of Seattle. See, the foster family of that moment had achieved the miracle of life, so they wanted me no more. And really, starting over with their own child vs. keeping the pretty failure they got stuck with, it was a no-brainer.

"So they gave me the renown 'hush money', to make me feel better and to get me to leave without much trouble, or much noise. I honestly didn't care, no one cared so I decided to simply, not care back. Taking the money, I went to the dim store, ready to spend it on something I could call my own.

"I had already played Wart and Start, those prototypes having been given and spread around likely to see if your market would be successful, so when I saw Mass Relay, Infinitε-Lifε and Rift, I just knew I had to get them. With some extortion and blackmail, I managed to get them to buy them all.

"Lily was sad to see me leave, and really, I had tried to get her to get her mom or dad to adopt me to no avail. Why, saying I was her most precious friend, wasn't she willing to give me a try as a sisters? And when I learned her mother was Maleficent, I thought it had all been a lie. I felt used, betrayed; I was not worthy of knowing who she was.

"So I gladly went with social services, only knowing that with those games, I had something special for myself. Felt as if I had earned them.

"The next family gave up a lot quicker, and I got Creed of Assassins and Age of Dragons from them." She paused, basking in the presence of her savior. "Real life was full of it but, in these virtual realities, I was the owner of my destiny, and even if the path was set, I was good at it. I was an assassin, a mage, a warrior, a thief, a hacker, a soldier — I could even be a physicist that no one could deny it to me. I was everything and anything I wished.

"WoW came along and with it, sadness at being unable to play because, well, I wasn't worthy of being spent some cash monthly just to enjoy some game. Two years of gaming and, surprisingly, my grades improved. And when the bastard came for me, I was ranging the B- C+ realm of incomparable odds on my favor, and just when I finally felt good about things, he came along took me from everything.

"The only good part, was getting to play WoW and being able to expand my collection." Emma finally took a breath, and about to speak some more when words seemed to elude her. In the end, she simply  _exhaled_.

"Honestly, that was the reason why I wanted to makes games in the first place, to enable those who have it rough to be able to be free."

"We  _are_  free, both of us, and I swear I'll make sure it forever remains that way."

Regina had no idea why the words touched her so much. After some more tears, they went to sleep.

* * *

Three days, in which Emma did nothing but remain cooped in the apartment. It wasn't like she was banned from leaving, she just didn't want to cause trouble or problems. Besides, she was having a blast using the console prototype and, in a way, she was helping them with some feed back. Not that she wanted, or was she opposed, she just didn't care either way. It did help keep her hands distracted, although after the 24 hours she had gotten a much desired shower.

The punctured wound was all healed up, yet she felt lethargic. To the point in which she was ignoring all calls but from her parents. Snow and Charming would call her and ask her things, but since she had moved her own library, Mary Margaret was confident everything was fine. Still, they called her, usually at night, just to check up. She ignored Neal, August, James and Jack; apparently, she had managed to be healed with magic. Not that they were a frequent caller. Ruby had called once, she had answered her texts but not the call.

She was surprised by the hurry in which Regina entered her own apartment.

"Regina?"

"Sorry Emma, I'm in a rush!" The blonde paused the game and followed the brunette to her room. "There's a pressing matter I must attend to."

"What is it?"

"No need for you to worry over —"

"Fine, I'm just going with you."

"What?!" But the blonde was already in her own room, changing from her sweats and slacks to some jeans, her trusty boots, a random shirt and her red leather jacket. "No, Emma —"

"I feel like soon, I'll snap in here." She called, checking on her wound and shrugging. "I'm not used to being cooped up for so long."

She heard the brunette huff; of course she was done before the woman herself. "Regina, you have short hair, if anything, I'll lend you a scrunchy."

"Do you take more than one?" The woman frowned, clearly not following.

She shrugged in reply. "Some usually snap, so I always carry two or three spares, just in case."

"Well . . . ."

"Regina, come on, I thought this was an urgent matter!"

"I must call a mad hatter," she replied with a sigh, clearly not noticing how her answer rhymed. "Jefferson, Jefferson . . . ."

Emma had heard of the man. The portal jumper prodigy who had brought Victor Frankenstein to their own world, with complete and utter disregard for safety. Really, if they knew all about the different lands, why were they still trying to unite them?

"Mad hatter indeed," she muttered when suddenly, Maleficent arrived in a cloud of smoke. "Ruby?!"

"Emma?" The werewolf sobbed, suddenly launching herself to a friend.

"What happened?!"

"Graham —"

"Right, you new ambassador slash boyfriend —"

"— was suddenly blindsided, his heart ripped out."

"Wait, ripped out?" A nod. "What —  _why_?"

She knew Graham. A decent man, good fellow, lacking on the gentleman department but nowadays, that was a commodity. Besides, he was right down Ruby's alley, and he treated her well, which was all anyone could ever ask for. Right?

"I don't know . . . ."

"Ruby, I need you to help me clear this all up," Regina began because, while Maleficent could tell the poison wasn't from this world and when Dr. Whale had been of no help, all they knew was that they had to jump through several in order to help him. But if whom Regina suspected was behind it all, then there was no actual cure. "When his heart was ripped, describe it."

"Pulsing red, speckled with some black spots," she answered, confused as to the question. "Regina, what's —"

"No, Ruby, focus," the older brunette began with a frown slowly escalating to a scowl. "What happened next? What did the man do to the heart?"

"He, he just grimaced, as though he wanted something else, but then he simply poured a clear liquid on it and it began turning green . . . .

"Oh Emma, first Peter and now him . . . ." Regina already moved to go to where the dragon and the huntsman where. She watched, hearing heightened as she comforted her friend as best as she could.

"I might not have met Peter," the entire incident happening before she came to Storybrooke, "but I promise, if we cannot help Graham, we'll at least avenge him."

" _It was —_ " the young blonde covered her friend's ear, " _my mother, I know it._ "

This got a laugh from her friend, who hiccupped, but despite the gravity of the situation, she meant it, she truly did.

"Emma Thorson —"

" _We both do._ "

"Ruby!" She whined exasperatedly, allowing her friend a few more moments of laughter. "It's fine if it hurts —"

" _Then there's nothing we can do . . . ._ "

"But, what if it doesn't?" The young brunette replied, shedding silent tears. "Peter still hurts more, and I'm scared to think I don't love him enough . . . ."

" _We can give him more time, you just have to take his heart._ "

"And Peter will always be your first love," she comforted as best as she could. "That's an important person, someone who can never be replaced."

" _Mal —_ "

"It's funny," Emma whispered, tightening her embrace, remembering Neal and how he had been the epitome of all things funny and amazing, and in a sense, her first love. "But we never search for a replacement, just for another chance."

" _Regina . . . ._ " Finally, the man was answering to his surroundings. " _Do it. Take my heart. It won't make you into your mother, because you're doing as I'm requesting. Because you're my friend._ "

" _That makes you more than your mother, you realize this?_ " Maleficent asked as Ruby sobbed again, burrowing into her friend's chest. " _It might help us clear things up._ "

"It's okay Ruby," she hushed, muttering other nonsensical things that she likely wouldn't be able to deliver. "It's going to be fine."

Emma had no idea if she had managed to shield her friend from the words being spoken, if the others knew she had been eavesdropping or not, all she knew was that she wanted to keep Ruby's image of Regina intact. Sure, the werewolf had been forced to kill her own mother, keyword being  _forced_ , and from what she could tell, there was no certainty that the older brunette would be able to go against her own mother. Years of conditioning could make a mess out of people, she knew that for certain when she went into that excuse of a foster house and the older girl was proud of herself. Stockholm syndrome was clear on that case, and she feared what it would mean for Regina and her mother, not that it was any of her business . . . .

Maleficent though, had heard the words of comfort and couldn't help the feeling. Despite the fact that Graham wouldn't survive, she could already tell, the werewolf was bound to her own daughter. They would need a human anchor, true, but the only human up to that caliber was already bound to her best friend. Well, time would show . . . .

Regina was having her own internal battle. She could remember the way her mother had been trying to teach her about ripping a heart out, how her mentor had taught her without so much as a few words. She had held the stallion's heart, but found herself unable to crush it. Right then, she had to master her strength and do the same to one of her friends. So maybe the entire messed up situation was, perhaps, too much, but she felt her tears were justified.

Without further thought, she plucked his heart out.

. . . .

Emma had never seen anything like it. It was like a 3D print of an actual heart, only that it was green, apparently turning darker like murky ugly water, turning  _black_. Once it reached that color, it would mean Graham would die. Funny though, he didn't feel the pain he would have, had the heart remained inside his chest.

"I'm sorry Ruby, it's my entire fault," he sighed and looked away, making fists as Emma kept holding Ruby tight as she cried. "I didn't listen to Regina, and she had warned me to watch my back."

"Wait — why would you  _need_  to watch your back?" That's when Emma lost interest. Besides, the was another character of high interest, if not higher.

Jefferson was the only certified portal jumper of the world, currently. Unless another portal jumper made it to their wonderful realm, and apparently, one such creature was the White Rabbit. It would seem that each jumper needed an object to travel with; the white rabbit had a pocket watch, meaning that he would be able to skip through time as well, while Jefferson used a  _hat_  (of all things). And he was currently the only jumper, with the vested (where else would a rabbit keep a pocket watch?) hopper being lost in the tendrils of time. So, the man had acquired the title of Mad Hatter, just because.

For some reason, insanity was often associated with magic. Should an insane magician really grace their land, it would be an oxymoron, as well as a danger and hazard. Expressions, like magical insanity, were often considered redundant. Really, with the way magic was treated, Emma couldn't help but wonder  _who_  would willingly submit themselves to be related with magic in any way. Even the recent exceptions, like dragons and werewolves, had been badly treated until equality for all began going around. And that was thanks to Maleficent, mostly.

Women began rising in power, and Emma couldn't believe why her mind would bother with such details. Oh, right, she was in the presence of two who had changed the world: Regina and Mal.  _Really, my generation is expected to do wonderful things when all those wonders have already been made. All we are left with, is trying to keep things up, not fail at any point that could possibly set things back._  The problem was, where would they even begin?

Shaking her useless thoughts, she decided to prepare something; anything to keep her hands busy but her focus on her multi-tasking. As long as she knew what she was supposed to be doing, her body would go on auto-pilot, and she could listen. It would seem, she should have left earlier, seeing as they began speaking as soon as she was in the kitchen. Graham left Ruby in Emma's current abodes, which was fine. It would seem that it was too much for her dear friend to handle, or perhaps someone had used a sleeping spell.

"Graham —"

"Regina, my heart is better off outside my body and in your hands." It was a simple statement.

". . . ."

Silence.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Jefferson began. "I have clear conditions: the amount of people coming on this trip must be the same amount who leaves."

"I cannot leave," Maleficent began clearly. "Sadly, my dragon instincts can dominate at any given moment in other lands, and that would only make things harder."

"Also, I'm about to die, if possible, I would like to go to a world where I can touch my spirit guide." It was a sweet sentiment. Knowing the lot, it was likely for Graham to get his wish.

"That means, we need to take someone, and the only land I know where such thing is possible, is Wonderland." He frowned a bit then. "Well, excuse me, I meant Underground."

"We know," the blonde indicated to herself and the quiet brunette. "It all comes down to you dear, if you want to risk facing your mother."

"And I really don't want to stay behind," Jefferson mumbled, frowning. "Last time I was there, a man was beheaded and really, I don't like the literal representation of  _losing my head_.

"I believe we will all want to be spared that tragedy, yes?" Madness, no wonder why he was called mad hatter,

"If I'm still conscious, then even if I'm dying, I want to be spared," Graham agreed.

"We also don't have any certainty that the trip won't affect your condition."

"For all we know, it can worsen things, and you'll end up dying there," Regina's voice sounded hoarse, as if she didn't want to even think about it.

"Say, isn't there someone you want to take from your mother?" Mal filled the silence, having been the one who spoke before Regina. "If Graham —"

"Who knows what kind of things my mother would do to his body!" The brunette answered, scandalized. The two men simply looked at each other, shrugging.

"Wait, then how was it that you brought the good doctor over?" Emma asked, or more like interrupted the two bickering wives. Everyone turned to her, although the men and dragon aimed for the bacon she had brought over. Regina graciously accepted the cheese table and everyone took a bite of the fancy lactose products. "I mean, whom did you leave in his world?"

"The land without color, for its lack of colors, doesn't require the  _quid-pro-quo_." The hatter answered, shoving a block of cheese into his mouth and chewing.

"Can the Queen of Hearts revive me?" Graham asked, after swallowing the bacon. Drinks, mostly juice, was quickly served, along with mugs of chocolate. "Thanks doll."

"Call me that again, and you'll be in trouble." Emma muttered darkly, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Sorry —" he bit his tongue to prevent himself from speaking further. Truth be told, he already felt a degree of attraction towards to younger blonde, and her feistiness was doing nothing against her. "Well, can the Queen use my body?"

"Actually, now that she mentioned him," Emma narrowed her green-blue eyes at the mad man speaking, "I believe our good friend the doctor, managed to figure out a way. If I'm not wrong, that means using another's heart to reanimate the body."

Regina and Graham stopped eating. Maleficent was unperturbed, but that could be chalked up to her dragon qualities and Jefferson, well, he was mad. Now everyone gave the youngster weird looks because she was supposed to be sane, so why was she still munching at her bacon? Even when she noticed this, she just grinned at them, making a point of grabbing a cheese slice and munching down. The women shook their head while the men frowned.

"So you think she would be able to replicate it on Graham?" She asked, going for another piece of bacon. "Even though his body has already been poisoned?"

"Well, we would have to ask Victor —"

"I don't think she has the means," Maleficent countered with a shake of her head. "That really shouldn't be a problem, he uses science and we all know science has no place in Wonderland."

"Then it's decided," Graham began into the palpable silence. "I die there, you can bring whoever she has trapped that you wished to gain back."

"Graham . . . ." Regina had no idea what to say, but the man shook his head and rose his arms in defeat.

"Nothing to be said, may my death will bring something useful, seeing as how my life has been, really, for nothing." The brunette opened her mouth to object, but he went on. "What's more, the only times in which there has been something, you've always been there.

"Becoming a huntsman, getting my spirit guide, being capable of leaving Storybrooke, that was all on you Regina."

His wolf appeared, whining a bit, clearly requesting for affection. Emma, who was seated besides the brunette and hadn't heard about the wolf not being material, reached out and stroked its fur. To everyone' surprise, her hand didn't go through and  _she_  was surprised when Jefferson's did.

"Okay, this clearly isn't supposed to be happening!"

"Well then, what's your relation to the lass?" The two in question simply looked at the mad man. "It's the only logical explanation for you being able to touch the wolf!"

"Is it?" Maleficent asked dryly.

"Since when are you one for logical explanation?" Emma countered solidly, returning her eyes to the mysterious figure and eyeing it with wonder.

"Oh, I like her already!" The jumper answered with a laugh. "So, how is this going to be done?"

Regina took a deep breath to answer when the blonde at her side did just that. "We all go. Maleficent stays to make sure whoever attacked Graham here can't get to the hat, Jefferson watches him to make sure nothing bad happens while I go with Regina to get whatever it is that the Queen stole from her." She turned to look at the woman. "If she  _is_  your mother, I'm not letting you go alone."

The whisper didn't reach the others, who had begun discussing the plan. Regina couldn't deny how touched she was by the worry of the youngster, especially since they'd just met. Placing a hand over the pale caressing limb, they shared a brief instant of complete connection. They had to focus back on the conversation so it was brief, not even a second long, before their hands returned to their laps, connection broken. Neither woman had ever felt the loss so completely, so acutely, or so crippling.

In East Asia, there exist myths regarding love, and Mulan had taught Emma about them . . .  _according to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the wrists of those that are to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way_ . The blonde couldn't help but recall the legend at the time; maybe Emma finally found that person, maybe it was Regina, and maybe all those fairy tales about true love, weren't just tales. She turned to look at the brunette, and their eyes met. As if they had both turned to look at the other; they had. Regina knew what she was feeling, knew the tale, they both knew they both felt the loss, felt a string around their wrists.

But just as quick, their eyes looked away and what transpired, was quickly forgotten. Their hearts though, _those_ wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

* * *

It was simple, really. Emma still couldn't believe that the hat spun, becoming bigger and bigger until they were  _inside_  the hat, and staring at diverse openings. Different kind of doors, but many more were simply doorways. There was a plain, black door with a single, silver knob, another shaped like a pumpkin, the nose serving as handle; apparently, a collection of holidays. All but the more enchanting doorways and the plain door. The blonde couldn't tear her eyes from that one.

"Yes indeed," Jefferson answered her unasked and unknown question, motioning to the door. "That's from where our mutual acquaintances excuse of a doctor comes from. You can step right through —"

"And you'd be left behind," Regina drawled. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but before she could go on, the youngster swallowed and shook her head. "Miss Swan —?"

"We already established you'd call me Emma," was the answer, voice clearly dry. "And no, I don't like the way that door looks. It states  _terrifying_  and  _creepy_."

"Wait until you see Underground!" The mad man whispered, wide grin. "Really, a place of  _wonders_!"

"Yeah, I don't think you're making things easier for her," Graham objected, pulling the other man away.

The portal jumper pouted. "Awwww, I had no idea I had to make things easier!"

"Neither did I," Emma commented dryly, going to stand besides Regina in front of a mirror. "Either way, there's nothing to stop me from going with Regina."

"I only know how to make fireballs,  _for now_  dear," the brunette replied in an equally dry tone. "And even that, who knows how long I'll be capable of doing that."

"Oh, oh!" The man's insanity only seemed to increase. "Who wants to make a bet on that?"

"I'll take that bet," the blonde one answered with a grin. " _Never_."

"Awww," another pout, "you're no fun!"

"No, but I came along for some fun," was the bold reply, and the pale woman stepped through with a deep breath, followed by Graham, who was followed by Jefferson while Regina came through last. "Alright now, where are we off to?"

But Regina was busy helping Graham sit, his white wolf appearing grayer and bigger. Regina took his heart from a pouch at her waist, and noticed it swirling with brighter green light.

"We don't have much time, Regina," Jefferson sounded so sane, it was scary. "You know she likes to keep patrols around.

"And be wary of her cards!" He called, motioning with his hands and granting both, himself and Graham, a way to keep away from eyes.

While that happened, Emma hurriedly turned to follow the older woman, still surprised. "I had no idea Jefferson could actually  _do_  something like that."

"His magic is limited to the portal," the brunette supplied, voice kind. "Just like Graham can now touch his spirit guide, things here work differently."

"Is that why your best friend didn't want to come along?" She asked curiously.

"Last time Mal was here, she became part the jabberwock. Back when she had been researching for more about her kin, she stumbled upon this land." Her brown eyes visibly darkened, her dress becoming more regal and equally dark. "This land was being ruled by the White King of Diamonds, but he wasn't kind. As Maleficent fell through a rabbit hole, she found other creatures, but they were dead due to the tyrannical rule.

"Unable to do much and being a dragon, the other creatures' magic latched unto her and together, they became the jabberwock."

"And along came the hero, wielding the vorpal sword —" she stopped at the shake of the other's head. " _He took the vorpal sword in his hand —_ "

"Indeed he did, but the only name give is that of the sword," Regina gave the blonde a sad smile, and her dress acquired blue hues. "The sword chose the man to rule the kingdom, also given him the power to defeat the jabberwock. See, the chimera was formed due to the hatred and pain and fear of all those creatures, and was the only creature that could kill the White King of Diamonds and end his rule of terror.

"Alive, he could still cause harm but dead . . . dead he paid for his misdeeds." They were silent as they walked, and Regina licked her lips. "The vorpal sword chose its champion to end the creature's madness and pain. Maleficent was released and warned against returning, lest the remains of such magic consume her again."

"The sword warned her." It was a statement, one done in wonder.

"Yes indeed." She affirmed with a tense nod.

"I wonder if the sword was ever seen again . . . ." The blonde was intrigued by that point.

" _No, not particularly._ "

"Cheshire," Regina breathed.

"Hello again, child," and the cat appeared, smile first. "I can see you've grown and — ah! Who is your sunny friend? Was she brought here by —"

"The white rabbit is still lost in the confines of time, and hopefully, he won't bring forth a disaster." The brunette rudely interrupted.

"Well — how sad!" The cat answered, still smiling. "So, who is she, and who brought her here?"

"I'm Emma, and I was brought here by Jefferson," the blonde answered with a frown. "And I'm not  _sunny_."

"Oh but you are!" The cat sounded enamoured, playing with a her hair between its paws.

"It means your hair."

"Oh . . . .

" _Oh_  indeed," she answered herself, just to realize that the other two did as well, and she was even more surprised when the cat was looking at her, and their eye colors were suddenly the same.

"I knew it!" It answered, fully disappearing as it hanged upside down and surprising the blonde even further.

"Hey, wait!"

"We don't have time to follow that bag of fleas," brown eyes glared at her, and she was completely taken aback.

"Hey!" Two indignant cries called at the same time, and cat and human turned to look at one another. Startled blue-green staring right into amused green-blue. "Tell me, have I been here before?"

"Perhaps in dreams," the creature countered, smiling wickedly. "Perhaps your name back then, had been  _Alice_  and not  _Emma_  . . . ."

"Don't listen to that creature," Regina began, concern spiking. "Speaking in riddles and rhymes, saying nothing and yet, always something of use — oh how I  _hate_  that  _cat_!"

"But, you used to  _love_  me, caressing my fur with such delicate fingers . . ." it seemed to think things through before crooning, "oh Regina, I might find your sunny friend captivating, but you're still the  _love_  of my whiskers . . . ."

"See?!" She began with desperation, moving faster. "Nothing but riddles, not even rhymes!"

"Oh, I can rhyme, if you like," the cat began, grin intact  _or maybe more shit-eating, I can't tell_  but what Emma  **could**  tell, was that it would only provoke her already jumpy Queen.  
"Vorpal sword, on the sky,  
jump to hand, lead us high,  
for at this time of need,  
you're still my liege . . . ."

"Regina?" She called softly when the woman froze, rooted to the spot. Moving herself to stand in front, she placed a hand delicately on the exposed collarbone. " _My Queen_."

That got her movement, and she smiled goofily. "So, you like my nickname." A scoff was all that met her statement, making the blonde laugh. "Come on, admit it, you like it!"

"Teasing lovers, oh how joyous," the cat interrupted, eyes gleaming with something. "Two for two and one for both.

"Just so you know," it continued, turning in the air belly up, its head spinning in the other direction and more slowly, making for a creepy image. "Your magic will remain the same, seeing as your mother still rules this place, but as for your sunshine —" Regina winced at the term, being one she had began using in her own mind to describe the blonde. "— her magic, oh her  _magic_!

"My dear, my sweet cream," it crouched so close to the younger woman, that their noses touched and both twitched, even if it was now hanging upside down,  _again_ , "my bright canary."

"Stop calling me things that I know cats like to eat," Emma implored through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed with her anger shining.

"But my sun!" It began, alarmed, hackles raised. "I like you. Although perhaps to eat would be too much. You, my piña-colada, can  _make_  things. The only limit, is your  _imagination_!

"Now, I must be off. I fear I've pushed the limit of my rottweiler's patience." It called, brushing his nose with Regina as well even when she began waving her arm through him.

"Enough!" She called, clearly annoyed, and when Emma laughed she didn't snap but blush.

"I take that wasn't your first time meeting him."

"It."

"Hmmm?"

"That cat doesn't have a gender, bothered me to no end until I called it that, not even a them or they works for it." She scoffed again, frowning. "It also got me stuck with answering every single 'oh' with 'oh indeed'. Ugh, the more it talks, the more annoying it becomes."

"Yeah . . . I'm glad Maleficent didn't come," she confessed, looking around and frowning a bit. "I fear for our mental stability here, and I don't want to meet an unstable dragon."

Regina said nothing and on that note, the moved on. They came upon a maze and then looked at one another.

"Since you can summon things, call for a compass that points us to the exist, and evades the walls."

"Wouldn't it be easier to burn through it all?"

"Do you want us to get caught?"

"I want you to let off some steam," the blonde confessed with half-smirk and soft blush. "Besides, do you know with certainty where to go?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means,  _my Queen_ , burn it all down." There was a pause, and it was clear Regina didn't want to use her magic fully. "What is it?"

"I'm . . .  _afraid_ , of hurting Graham further."

"Want me to hold his heart?"

The woman frowned a bit, and after careful deliberation, she nodded. Biting her lower lip, she extended the satchel. Emma just placed her hand beneath it, already supporting all its weight. She didn't rush the brunette, didn't demand anything, just gave her time. Finally, with a sigh, she let go of the pouch.

"No worries, I won't lose it."

She just sighed. "I know you won't."

"Want me to give it back, or would you rather be capable of shooting fireballs?" The blonde asked, tying the pouch to a loop of her jean.

"I think, I rather be able to fight," she replied with a soft frown.

With that said, Regina took a deep breath and summoned her own fire, with an exhale it grew bigger and holding the ball in both hands and taking another deep breath, which made it grow again, with an exhale she let it go. They were both surprised by the fact that the fireball wasn't shot, but that it was now acting as a flame thrower.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," her head snapped to the side at the comment, heart racing. But the hand of the speaker on her lower back calmed her. "It's okay Regina, I will still have your child but right now, we need to get running!"

That said, Emma took the woman's right hand, the flame dissipating since she honestly didn't want to hurt the blonde, and they both ran through the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red string idea is curtesy of Nicamon, for his fanart, :3
> 
> Just to be clear: chinese believe that the string it tied around their ankles, the japanese believe that it's tied to the hand's little finger. (Source: https://hrexach.wordpress.com/2014/06/05/the-red-string-of-fate-a-legend-or-truth/)  
> For the purpose of this story and it's fiction; please note that its FTL in our modern day, I decided to mix mythologies.


	7. A Witch's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some violence

"Graham?"

"Hmm?" The man delighted himself with holding his guardian spirit, sighing and holding the wolf close.

"Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for her?"

"Regina would do the same."

"She isn't doing it."

"Because she also respects my wishes."

"What if there's something here that can cure you," Jefferson began, kneeling down in front of the man, who was having trouble breathing. "Would you still let her take her father back?"

"How do you know it's her father?"

"Because just as I can travel between worlds, I can also see into them." He motioned to the mirror doorway. " _Especially_  this one, with all its mirrors."

"I would gladly stay back," Graham answered, letting out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. "Besides, what kind of cure would I have?"

"Well," the mad hatter produced a healthy, shiny red heart. "Here, magic is different. Even if your heart dies or is crushed, if you have another within, you don't die.

"You can still live."

"Whose heart is that?"

"This is my fiancée's, before she ran away," he answered, voice low and agonizing. "Turns out that she came to me under false pretence, following the Queen of these's orders."

"What?!"

"That woman made a deal with me: I helped her escape, she would give me her heart," he sighed, head fallen. "I didn't bring anyone, she didn't know how it worked, so I took my dear's heart."

"Well, why haven't you summoned her or something?" Graham was so confused.

"Because I still don't know why she left me . . . ."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he countered, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I truly fear that our mutual friend, might have a much bigger problem to deal with."

"You mean, Daniel?"

"Indeed."

"But, I would still be in danger —!"

"Oh no friend, she wouldn't be able to do the same to you," it was the mad man's turn to counter. "See, if she poisoned you with something native to this land, it means she cannot make you a puppet."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!"

"Because here, things are never as they seem." Two figures entered the secluded dome. "Where is Alice?"

"She wasn't the real Alice." They were two identical boys.

"She couldn't call the sword."

"You had to take her to where the sword was," Jefferson countered with a frown, snarl slowly forming. "The woods —"

"— where empty."

"No sign of it."

"And Cheshire —"

"— won't help."

"Sorry Jeff."

" _No_  . . . ."

"So this was always a personal vendetta for you," Graham spat, the wolf besides him going into protective mode, becoming bigger, darker.

"Yes, but I truly wish for Regina to succeed." Jefferson sighed, and the two boys sat down, looking lost. "I cannot, honestly, believe she's strong enough.

"You just don't see it yet, Graham," he finished, looking in the direction of the Heart Palace.

"What?"

"This, isn't Wonderland," he turned to face his fallen companion. "This, is  _Underground_."

And with that statement, the boys shivered.

* * *

Emma felt something change, her spine tingling as it warned her of danger but could be easily mistaken for a shiver. Both of them were running, with Regina's attire reflecting how dire the need was. But the blonde didn't have time to admire what she suspected, was her magic. Calling with all her might and praying that the conniving cat was right, she invoked a shield to follow them.

She thought it would be round and floating behind them, shielding them. As it tended to happen, her thoughts weren't directly involved with her magic. It was, more precisely, a kite shield,  _running_  with feet and two sets of eyes. One set to watch their pursuers and another to watch straight ahead. Thankfully, it had no mouth. Shaking her head, Emma picked up her pace, fearing her creation as much as their chasers.

They soon approached the others, getting them to stand up. The boys ran off, while Graham was struggling to keep breathing.

"Regina!" Jefferson sounded surprised.

"She had Daniel," the woman began, tears falling as she finally processed the events. "I couldn't do anything but stare at him, until Emma shoved me out of the way as she lunged for my heart."

"That woman is definitely something else!" The blonde huffed, directing the shield to go to their pursuers and distract them. They were stunned to silence when more shields appeared out of no where and joined their leader. "Okay, this place is even more insane — no wonder it has so much magic!"

"Emma," Graham called her, while Jefferson eyed her as though she was the strangest creature in their current realm; in a sense, she was. "Promise me. Promise me, you'll protect her, protect Regina. She — she may lose her way, and Merlin knows we aren't round-table material . . . ."

He clearly meant him and Regina. He raised his arm, offering a particular hold of his hand.

"But, we both have done right by ours," he amended, breath failing him.

"I promise," she replied with a serious face, and a soft frown, taking his hand and right then, she knew there was a loss for her in his death. Here, was the bro she had so coveted.

"Good . . . ." His last breath, his wolf disappearing as it began howling, the sound ringing all around them. Emma shed a tear, but couldn't allow herself further pain at the loss.

"Regina, free your father, get him back to normal," she began, closing the man's eyes in a kind gesture. "As soon as he is back to size, we leave. Jefferson, be ready."

"So, she still has her heart," the mad hatter had to,  _of course_ , get distracted, or rather offer distraction. He was back to the mirror's side. "I am intrigued as to how."

"You knew she could take mine?" Regina asked with disappointment and betrayal.

"I suspected; the White Rabbit had brought a girl over, but I had no means of retrieving her." He replied softly, sadness in his tone. "So, how is she still here?"

The sound of wood being exposed to fire was heard, the cackle being loud enough for them to realize that the shields were made of wood. In frustration, Emma called for more back up, anything to annoy the woman and upset her. More shields, this time bigger, along with some bucklers, arrived, and focusing, she reinforced the ones made of wood into metal.  _A metal with a high-heat resistance_ , she thought as she exhaled. But, along also came a racket, creatures that made all kinds of noises, especially the kind that was the most annoying; a car's claxon. All of them different timbers and volumes, but all on the annoying level.

"Apparently, she's the product of true love," the brunette supplied with a sigh. She went towards the mushroom that was right besides them and took a piece of it from the beneath its hood. "Also, that love was reinforced lately, meaning those she consider her parents love her as if she was their own. It's perplexing, but amazing none the less."

"Like hell that man loved my mother," the pale female stated through gritted teeth, then remembered Snow and Charming and she made fists. "Did you turn him and Alice?"

"Yes." The reply was punctuated by two different breathing patterns.

"We can only take one!" Jefferson hissed in anger and with a scowl, he turned to the mirror. "I refuse to be left here!"

He was the first to cross over, followed by another man. The noise was getting closer and dying down. Emma needed to do something, needed something —  _a gun_.

"Why didn't I think about it!" She shouted at herself, focusing hard on the familiar grip and everything that encompassed the bb gun Neal had given her for her birthday last year. But in every single way, a gun,  _with unlimited bullets, an extension of myself with complete disregard of which hand I hold it_  and she felt the weight on her hand. It wasn't a mock version of a gun, but her very own gift modified to her wish and desire. " _Yes_! Now this is more like it!"

She took aim, but no bullet came. Fuming, she placed it behind her.

"Alice, come on!" Regina insisted from the teen and Emma could tell her fellow blonde was aiming to go directly into the fray. "Emma!"

She stopped the girl, extending her right arm and forcing the younger blonde to a stop before grabbing her and moving back towards the mirror.

"Emma?"

"Come on Regina, step through, we're right behind you."

"I'm not leaving either of you!"

"It's okay, we're both going to go through."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, so come on," suddenly, an explosion occurred and all of her creations were blasted away. The strength was enough to push Regina. "Good."

"Ah, young one, the real Alice," the huge blue caterpillar smoking from a long hookah, greeted, as part of her knew. "Seems like you're in need of aid."

She took out her gun, aimed at a guard, shot and the soldier fell into a card. "No, I don't."

"Emma!" Of course Regina had to return. "You both go in!"

"Stay behind me Regina."

" _Miss Swan_  —!"

"Not in the mood for last names, and it won't help you," the girl in her arms whimpered. "Easy kid, we will stop her."

A sob. "This is a nightmare . . . ."

"That it is, but you still need to wake up." The older blonde confirmed, giving the girl space to turn around to face her before holding her close. "You need to wake up Emma."

A gasp. "That  _is_  my name . . . ."

"I know." They look at each other, then the older one resumed her shooting, but the bullets didn't affect Cora and the woman laughed at the attempt.

"Now, do you wish my help?" The creature asked again.

"How do I stop her?" She whispered, implored of the bug who was hidden in a smog.

"Emma!" Regina was suddenly holding both of her, and a calm fell over her.

As her vision acquired more depth and spectrum, her hearing diminished.

" _Remember the prophecy, young one,_ " it called, her name being shouted in the back ground.

"I remember," the girl whispered.

 _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
4 o'clock in the afternoon, that would be the time in precisely five minutes. How Emma knew the time with such precision, she knew not. She could see something between a badger and a lizard, several in fact, with mouths like corkscrews and swarming towards them. They moved in a lithe and slimy way that made her sick.  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
The creatures seemed to spin, or maybe it looked that way due to their corkscrew-like muzzle. They also appeared to dig and gravitate towards a sundial that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Was Emma seeing things, as her younger self recited a nonsensical poem?  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
Another creature, a thin shabby-looking bird with its feathers sticking out all round; it looked disgustingly like a mop that hadn't been cleaned after being used, and the smell was the same. Emma could understand the misery that emanated from them, looking flimsy and unhappy.  
_And the mome raths outgrabe.  
_ Green pigs that looked lost; they were bellowing and whistling, with a kind of sneeze in the middle, distraught. And Emma knew oh so well, the feeling of being far,  _far_  from home, from those she loved.

 _Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
_ _The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

 _He took his Vorpal sword in hand;_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought —_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree  
_ _And stood awhile in thought._

Emma's thoughts were whirling, her conviction strengthening against Cora as the witch laughed. Why anyone would confuse her with a queen was beyond her. Aiming, each bullet hit their target. The toves and borogroves, the Jubjub bird and the Bandersnatch, but the woman only kept on laughing.

" _She doesn't even know what she's aiming at!_ "

But, her aim was true, she knew because the girl relaxed further into her. And at the moment, that was all that mattered. What was that Regina had said about the sword? The sentient being chose the ruler, and also how to slay the creature that was born from madness at the King's tyranny.

With the girl's arms around her neck, and legs around her waist, she made a fist, but a handle of a blade seemed to prevent her from fully making it.

 _And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
Emma felt herself losing further to the sound of the poem. She shouted at the woman, gruff nonsense, roughly handling her younger self who buried her face in the nook of her neck. Their temper was running high, and with a coarse and unrefined huff, she hummed to the cradled girl in her arms, gun pointed and eyes locked between the woman's eyes.  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
She could see the fire in the witch's eye — she couldn't see the queen of hearts anymore — and she tensed, widened her stance in an effort to keep her gravity center in a much more optimum condition as the woman approached. She continued shooting at her guards, all which fell like a house of cards to the wind.  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
Wind came rushing by, seemed to try to make her blink, but she knew the action spelled death. She was certain something was making the wind blow, but she couldn't tell what. But she wouldn't blink; she wouldn't die just yet.  
_And burbled as it came!_

The witch seemed to bleat, murmur and warble; perhaps aiming to perplex, confuse, or muddle the blonde. But with her numbers diminished, her creations jumped at Cora and began stopping her from reaching out completely.

" _One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head  
__He went galumphing back._

 _"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_  
_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
_ _He chortled in his joy._

 _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,  
_ _And the mome raths outgrabe._

This was all a nightmare!" The child cried, hiccuping.

"Hey, it wasn't all bad, was it?" Because she still had good memories of that dream, mainly in the book that was written but, they were precious memories none the less. "We got to grow big, become small, paint white roses red, have tea with a Mad Hatter, March Hare and Sleepy Dormouse. We raced in the Caucus race and gave everyone treats. We even became a Queen . . . . So yeah, it all becomes better kid, I promise."

With a sniffle, the girl nodded. "Okay," she said, before giving herself a peck to the lips.

"We'll finish this." They both said.

Thus, they became one and she knew that she would be waking up, sixteen years ago, cry in delight and be punished for it. For being thrilled about overcoming a nightmare. It made her realize how much she hated all those homes.

Regina had been trying to get both, Emma and ' _Alice_ ' back through the mirror, but for some reason, the mirror was having trouble processing them both, when they were one and the same, that it seemed to slow down. Jefferson was crying for her to chose one because, if she left both, there was such a big chance that Cora could slip through and he  _feared_  the prospect. But, just as she was about to finally cross over, her right wrist was caught.

A blinding light made everyone avert their eyes, everyone but Emma. She could see the blade in her right hand, as though she had been chosen all those years back by the white rabbit to rule such land, but a child couldn't rule, could they? Her eyes went wide. The reason why the sword finally appeared, was because she had been  _meant_  to rule it. An  _eight_  year old was meant to rule that world, make it wonderful again, make Underground, become  _Wonderland_.

The mirror broke into a thousand fragments, all falling to the ground and shattering further. Not a single piece was big enough and it wasn't due to the fact that  _Cora_  the Witch was now with them. Oh no, the only reason why it had broken, or even capable, was because she had the sword.

It was also the reason why she and Regina were standing while the rest fell. Even Cora.

* * *

"Ah, you are the usurper," Emma called, once they appeared back on Regina's place. Everyone but the owner and the wielder, were coughing. "How  _fitting_ , the  _Queen_  of Hearts."

" _You_!" Maleficent hissed with a cough, but she wasn't looking at Cora but at the younger blonde, who shrugged with nonchalance.

"Yes, me . . . but no worries," the older woman recoiled at the flashing blade, snarling. Suddenly, the tip of the blade was on the madwoman who collected hearts. "I won't change you. Not again.

"See, this  _isn't_  my realm, but I had to remind the wielder of the pain and agony she so sought to  _escape_  when she was but seven . . ." a sigh, as though the youngster wasn't speaking of herself. She wasn't. "As I am, I need someone to channel me, but not just anyone.

"As you can see,  _witch_ , the one who stands before you, is devoid of darkness. Born from true love, she was my perfect little candidate, so I had the White Rabbit bring her over," the frown over Emma's face made it clear that the sword was controlling her, as it wasn't done with the fluidity of someone comfortable in their own skin, but more like trying to use the muscles to express themselves. "To rule over my land and make it a wonderful place, a  _Wonderland_  . . . ."

"Wait, why do you need someone of light? Aren't you made of it?" Regina began, baffled. "And, just to be clear, what does true love have to do with  _anything_?"

"As my name states, I'm a void, I suck light out. If I'm wielded by someone who isn't made of light, that person will only grow with greed and darkness, and lose their light." The young blonde move, so that the blade was pressed to a pale cheek, and she inhaling at the contact with the metal, a soft sigh of relief escaping. "So I need someone with a pure heart.

"Now this may not be a land of fairy tales. But there  _are_  certainly some selfless acts that could lead to the product of true love. Such as this particular individual, but it's thanks to her double blessing that I feel comfortable being wielded by her.

"I must admit, it's so cool being passenger," green-blue eyes turned to brown with a smile, "oh no worries, I'm learning all about handling a blade!

"Handling?!" It was comical, like watching a person trying to do a two-man act, but eerily disturbing, seeing as there really were, two different entities in that body. "And I haven't given you permission to move,  _witch_.

"Anyway, I'm learning how to wield a blade." With another smile and a sigh of relief, the blonde continued. "Now that the sword has decided to allow me to speak — and Cora, really, so much as a twitch and it'll spear your throat — I can explain things. So, since I accepted those two as my parents, it seemed to reinforce the true love that I was born with. You remember the reason why your mother couldn't take my heart?"

"Quite clearly," Regina turned to look away from the downed woman. "Mal, once she's dead, will you help me clean with magic?"

"Of course my dear," the older blonde replied.

" _Regina_  —!" The woman choked.

"You shall address her properly, not as your property but as an individual. Am I clear Cora?" When no answer was forthcoming, the blade drew blood. "I asked you a question and I must know that you won't treat your daughter in such a manner  _again_."

"You'll kill me, so what difference does it make?!" The woman demanded with a snarl.

"Why, it makes every difference of course!" She answered with a frown; it was now as if Emma and the Vorpal sword were one. "How you chose to live your remaining minutes in the end, is all that can matter!"

"We have nothing to talk about, mother," Regina answered, picking her father up from the ground. He was very ill, that much was clear. "What did you  _do_?"

"Well, it seems like we  _do_  have something to talk about."

"What did you  _ **do**_?!" She demanded with tears. The brunette thought about going to the woman, take her heart and demand the answers. "What's wrong with him!?"

"Old age?" The witch guessed with a shrug and a face twisted with disgust.

"I'm quite alright my dear," the man said, taking shallow breaths.

"Daddy . . . ."

"Regina . . . ." The blade loosened its bite and that was all the woman needed. Cora pushed the metal away from her and was, surprisingly fast, standing before her daughter. "Sorry, but  _ **no**_."

Cora had her hand, once again, deep into the wielder's chest. It was forced out by an energetic pulse, leaving her hand with a spasm as sparks flowed around her hand. She was also surprised to find her daughter's hand in her own chest; of  _course_  she had to smirk.

"My heart is safely —" the hand was quickly pulled out, "— tucked, somewhere else —"

"I knew I was taking a chance, mother," she replied, tears flowing, "at you not having it. But now you do have a heart, even if it isn't your own."

Emma snarled, clearly, the difference between blade and human were disappearing. Right then though, the man cried out and placed a hand to his chest. The sound was enough to stop the sword from killing its enemy, enough to give a hint to the man's daughter as to what was wrong, but it wasn't enough to prevent the younger blonde from acting rashly. The older blonde was soon besides her best friend, worried, and also glad that the wielder was pushing the heartless witch against the opposite wall, blade to the throat, even if the body was already suffering from the poison.

"She placed her heart in you, didn't she?!" Regina asked in a desperate and breathless way, already wincing before even pulling her father's heart out.

"She did more," Maleficent gasped, staring as half the heart began oozing green. "She  _fused_  —"

"Can I undo it?" The brunette inquired, pain evident, but her best friend was helpless, shrugging as this was beyond her knowledge and capacity.

The heard the sound of a body falling, and knew without looking, at the wielder wasn't supporting Cora any further. Maleficent stood and, with a snarl, moved away, unable to remain close to the blade.

"I can help," it was surprising that the most inexperienced of them all, was the one offering the answer. Then again, there was an ancient being within her, so it was understandable. "Well, not me, but the sword can help you split them."

"Yes!" Regina was desperate. Her father had been the one to help her learn how to ride, from her bike, to a horse, to a motorcycle, or such was the offer for when she grew up. Knowing he would oppose Cora's ideas, the witch locked him up in her brand new kingdom before going ahead with her plan, and the brunette lost her father when she turned eleven. Regina liked to think he would have prevented the hardship and abuse. "Please,  _please_  help, I can't lose my father just yet. Not now, when I just got him back. Daddy —"

"No, Regina —" his cough, which came with blood, prevented him from continuing.

"He won't have long to live," Emma warned. "Once I do this, his lifespan will be halved. Meaning, if he was meant to live to be eighty, he would die, because he couldn't live beyond forty, and so on. You would still lose him —"

"No!"

"Unless . . . ."

"Unless what?!" A sigh was her answer, and the young blonde kneeled to be in eye-level with the desperate woman. For a moment, it looked as though they would kiss. "Tell me Emma, please! Just  _tell_  me!"

"He can live much longer in Wonderland." She smiled, placing some brown locks behind an ear and tenderly caressing the cheek. "The Vorpal sword will take my younger self again to rule its land back to wonder, and your father can help a bit, taking care of me."

"What does that mean for you?" She had to ask with a frown because, well, Regina had grown very much used to the younger woman.

"Those memories are dreams that already occurred, even if at the time I thought they were dreams but were  _clearly_  so much more now," the honesty made the brunette bite her lower lip. "You can talk to him, but you wouldn't be able to visit. Or I, for that matter, in my current age. I cannot chose for you, or tell you what you chose, since those memories won't be unlocked until I've lived them, but I'll still be annoying and a bit crazy and all that.

"So what do you say, Regina?"

"Daddy?" But the man was to sick to provide any input, and with running tears, she nodded. "Okay. I agree —"

"Hold both ends," Emma instructed gently, before placing the blade, which now looked like a Dagger and not a sword, "and pull them as I push the blade — yes, just like that."

Soon, the brunette held half a heart on each hand, but before she could press the healthy, sliced-in-half and still a pulsing red, part back into her father, the pale hand that wasn't wielding stopped her.

"Regina, if you place this back  _here_ , he'll die." The woman frowned, holding the healthy part close to her own heart. "But see, he isn't coughing again, so dispose of that evil half and get ready to return to Wonderland."

"The mirror —!" The mad hatter began with tears, scowl in place as he held his hat close but he was silenced when the blade was used in a dangerous motion to his person; it was a sword again.

"— shall be  _fixed_ , if you'll so kindly open the portal,  **hatter**!" The tight face in the younger woman clearly spoke of wisdom beyond her years. "Yes,  _I_  am the one speaking."

The blade was shoved on his face and so he began, stammering, preparing himself and his hat. Thus, with a twirl of it before being placed on the ground, the spinning soon encompassed them all. Even Maleficent was brought over.

There, over the broken and shattered mirror, they all stood, watching. Emma was directly in front of it, to her right was Regina and to her left, the hatter. The man, whose name she had yet to learn, was standing behind her and his daughter, right in the middle. Now, wielding the blade as though it were a wand, and it was small enough to even  _be_  one, she began raising it and with it, came the dust that the mirror had become. Soon, once the blade was completely raised and looking back like a sword, the looking glass was back. But, instead of showing Regina to the blonde's left or showing the hatter to her right, things were distinctly as they had to be. Until everyone but Emma moved and it was as if the mirror was back to the way it was supposed to work. Which was a bizarre phenomenon even by Wonderland standard it would seem.

"Now Regina, how did you dispose of that evil?"

"Oh, I . . . placed it on my mother's chest," she honestly had no idea why she had done just that, but she had.

"Great! See, when evil is reflected, that means nightmares, and those aren't good for Wonderland." The blonde explained with an unusual happy smile. "Okay, I need you to do exactly as I tell you. In order to fully restore the mirror, someone has to take your mother's place and that means your father.

"When she began traveling through Wonderland and back, she carved a place here. This is a place that requires and demands balance," she gestured to the mirror, "it's why, when someone enters, only someone else may leave in its place. This cardinal rule is irrevocable, specially here."

"What would you have me do?" The man asked, but the young woman shook her head.

"Oh no, uh, sir?"

"Henry, please," he requested with a sad smile and she nodded, smiling back.

"Okay, Henry. You see your reflection? It's as real as you, it's you." Emma turned to face the brunette to her right. "When we were first going to travel, no reflection was seen. That's because the way is incomplete, since Cora or someone else, needs to fill the place she carved.

"It's wrong to carve a place here, as it is to carve a place in Neverland. A balance is always tipped and never in a good way," it was a dark muttering, almost like a prophecy, and it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Okay, now, as I place the sword back, all our reflections will cease to exist as I place it. Once it's completely on both ways and we've all disappeared, it means our plan has fail and it  _will_  be broken to never be repaired.

"In order to avoid that, before we all disappear and I place the sword completely, you need to give your father, on the mirror, his heart back. That way, he'll take Cora's place and balance will be restored." She exhaled loudly, before taking another breath. "Henry, step forward with me; Regina, stick close to him, you need to give him his heart at the precise moment my hand touches the mirror."

"I'm ready." The brunette replied and the blonde nodded.

And Emma began placing the blade.  _Only the strongest of magic can ever achieve this._  The thoughts weren't her own, but they were for her.  _This goes beyond your birth, and beyond your Love for her._  But, that was something she couldn't bring herself to believe, or to tell the others.  _If she doesn't Love you as much, it won't work either._  And really, she couldn't speak for Regina, but just in the short amount of time they had spent together, she found herself  _feeling_  for the woman.  _Lovers from distant past, fated to be together yet kept apart by destiny for all eternity, curse broken because there was a point in which no one could interfere with fate and even destiny must bow and give way._  Her hand had to touch the mirror, and she could feel the hesitance and reluctance at failure but, just as her hand touched the smooth surface, right over their heads, Regina placed her father's heart right on his reflection, her hand leaving as the pale hand left the hilt.

It was done, and everyone was stunned as their reflections, but Henry's, left. A thin, silver line traveled down the hilt, fully restoring the mirror, and only the man was visible. At least, until the shimmer was about the blonde's chest and soon, the girl they had found, Alice, was clearly seen, looking about. Emma grinned.

"Alas, I'm having that strange dream again!" The girl stated, clearly puzzled then noticed Emma and smiled shyly at her older version. "Oh, so it really was no dream?"

"No kid, now you get the chance to truly enjoy this world," the answer made the girl smile widely. "You see that man?"

"Oh, in a manner so odd — he's appearing as though he were a ghost!"

"I can assure you, I am no ghost." Henry said, smiling as the shimmer finished gleaming, making Regina gasp and stand right in front of him.

"Oh, I apologize good sire, I meant no offense!" The girl replied demurely, looking accusingly at her counterpart.

"Listen kid, he's Henry, he's the father of —" she motioned to Regina, but was unable to make a formal introduction as her kiddie-side gasped, smiled and waved with a timid blush.

"You're the kind lady who helped me escape!"

"That she is," she grinned at her kid-self, feeling a longing to hold herself tight and let her know all the good things but, it wasn't the time . . . "her name is Regina, and Henry is her father."

"Oh, well then, Queen Regina," and the girl curtsied quite prettily, "I promise to take good care of your father."

"Queen?" The brunette was at a loss, and the mad hatter began laughing out loud because, he could see what the sword had stated even if it wasn't said to him. "Why do you call me Queen, child?"

"Because you're as pretty as one, oh yes!" She blinked her mocha eyes several times, quite at a loss. "And you hold yourself like one, and speak like one. Not like that Queen of Hearts though. Not at all like her, no sir!"

This time, Henry began laughing and the girl, Alice, reached for the sword.

"Hey, don't forget your name kid!"

"Why, I am Emma, of course!" The girl stated with a huff, and began running off, going after the sword.

"I'll have my hands full it seems," Henry said, smiling.

"You speak in a most intriguing fashion," Regina stated, giving the blonde a funny look.

"I always dreamed about being right and proper, unlike myself, thinking that maybe, that way, a family wouldn't give me up," her green-blue eyes turned sad and forlorn.

"Well, rest assured I won't be," the man stated. "Regina, my dear, take care."

"I always do." The woman stated with a shake of her head, but then the man turned to the blonde, making the brunette frown.

"Emma, do take care of her."

"As well as you'll be taking care of me, sir," she replied with a smile.

The teasing lasted as long as it could, with the old man and young woman being sure they would be the best of friends in Wonderland.

* * *

Maleficent had kept well away from the mirror. Due to her own magic, she returned to the apartment. Fortunately, the magical protection and barriers she had placed were still strong, and the sleeping spell on the brunette hadn't been lifted. Ruby Lucas didn't need the image of Cora lying dead against a wall; for that matter, that wasn't a sight meant for  _anyone_. The body was starting to rot, considering the already rotting heart and then, the darkness she had tried to impose on her husband. The darkness had finally consumed her, and she would have suffered and would still be alive, had the Vorpal blade not been used to slit her throat.

Those with magical abilities, they developed a way of healing that made them, in essence, immortals. So a deep wound caused by a normal blade, would have been easily fixed. But the Vorpal sword was anything but normal, and the wounds inflicted by it couldn't be healed. There were potions to slow the effects, but the only way was through forgiveness from the sword itself and pressing the flat side of the blade to the wound.

Either way, the way the woman bled darkness would cause the place to be haunted forever by her stained and perverse spirit. Transforming, she breathed fire into the corpse, forced every single windows (sans bedrooms) to open and began blowing with her wings the smoke away. The most intriguing part about a dragon's flame, was the way no ashes were left, but the way everything left in smoke. Only the most pure of hearts would leave ashes, and the softest, and most pure part of the soul of the person, would be allowed to roam, if it needed redemption.

Soon, everyone else returned, but then Jefferson, indignation evident, exclaimed that he was now going to leave them all.

"Hey, the only reason you're allowed to go back to Wonderland, is because of me!" Emma called him before he could disappear; he grimaced, as though tasting something foul. "So if Regina ever calls in another favor, you better answer, or I'll make sure to revoke those privileges!"

"Fine!" He snarled back, clearly furious. That said, he twirled his hat and hopped in, and both him and his hat disappeared.

The young blonde shook her head in frustration. "How can you be friends with that asshat!"

"Because they both know magic." All Maleficent gained for her answer was a roll of eyes.

"I don't see  _you_  being friends with him!"

"Being a dragon doesn't mean being insane," she huffed. "Dragons are the most level headed creatures, prone to indifference, not madness like humans or resentment like werewolves.

"Regina, my sweet, I'll take my leave." That said, she vanished in a roaring fire that diminished until there was nothing left of it.

But Regina was busy, talking on one of her big mirrors with her father. She had waved her thanks, but just that. Maleficent didn't take it the wrong way, she knew how much her dear friend had missed her daddy, and she was entitled to enjoying what she could. While she discussed things with her father as though no time had passed at all, Emma went to check on Ruby.

"He's gone, isn't he?" The youngster held her red cape close. "First Peter, then Quinn, and now Graham; seems like I'll never have good fortune in love."

"Maybe you should branch out," the blonde suggested as she sat on the bed, earning a sigh but still, the brunette didn't turn around to face her.

"I'm bisexual, not a lesbian —"

"Hey, I have a preference for women, you have for men, I might consider myself a lesbian but I'm still bi!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Then don't twist my words either and allow yourself to have feelings for Belle!"

"I'm not pairing up with someone who is straight," the grimace was heard.

"Rubes, look, it's all cool when we do it, but just the fact that she's all soft touches and romantic affections, call her for how she feels." The whole, 'straight until proven queer' was bull. Belle thought of herself as asexual, but Emma had her own theory. Her friend couldn't bear the thought of letting her father down, so instead of coming out, she had suppressed any kind of sexual inclination that she felt. "Yet, she only likes those small details when they're from you and not Gaston. She finds it strange when Snow takes her hand, but when it's yours, it looks as though she doesn't want anyone else."

"Well she's dating some guy, so there goes your theory."

"Okay, it seems like I must catch up with her."

"It's an older man," the brunette whispered, voice strained. "Please don't ask her about it, she already finds it weird enough."

"And I find it weird that she would tell you," Emma gave up and took Ruby in a warm and comforting embrace. "I mean it, if you finally date a girl, she would get jealous. Just don't date a girl with those intentions?"

"You  _know_  why I don't date girls," she growled, and would have left the comforting arms if they hadn't been hold her so tight.

"There's only one girl for you." The answer was one with defeat. Despite what rumors said, what they had in the past, had never gone beyond. "You can't date her, you won't date any other girl  _but_  her — and I thought insanity was only for magic-dwellers!"

"As long as there's nothing psychopathic about it —" and Emma winced after her meeting with the Queen of Hearts, "— then I don't care, honestly."

"Mrs. Lucas, you can stay if you like," Regina said from the doorway, a bit hesitant but clearly, it was just because she caught them in such a position.

"Then I'm sleeping with you Miss Mills," the blonde called. "Ruby cannot sleep with others, especially after something bad has happened."

"I really shouldn't stay —" the room went icy and she swallowed, amending her statement. "I'll just call Granny and let her know where I'll be staying."

"I'll leave you to your call then," her friend said with a grin, giving her peck to the temple before taking two pairs of pjs (bought by the owner) from a drawer, passing one to her friend before leaving and closing the door.

"Are you sure it's best to leave her alone?" Regina was concerned, of course she was.

"She won't ruin anything, but she needs to grieve," Emma answered with a mild shrug. "She isn't the kind of person who willingly exposes anything other than  _sexy_ , so she doesn't know how to emote, unless it's with others who are close to her."

"You aren't?"

"I mean it in a more,  _intimate_  kind of way so no, I'm not." She  _had_ been, but unless it's Belle, it had to be someone Ruby  _was_ continually close to.

"Oh . . . .

" _Oh_  indeed." Three voices chorus and they look about.

"Well, if it isn't my sunshine again." They knew that voice.

"Cheshire?" They both ask.

"The one and only!" It replied, and they could hear its grin. "Apparently, I can travel between both worlds now, using you both as bridge.

"I guess, I'm here as certain someone's spirit guide," the playful tone revealed how serious he was and all they thought was —

"Damn." " _Shit_."

* * *

It was weird, sharing a bed. Regina didn't seem to find it so, but then again, the brunette seemed to be deep in thought as she looked at the ceiling. Didn't even seem to sense Emma's hesitance or uncomfortable stance as she turned around. But the blonde found herself unable to give the older woman her back, or stare at the ceiling, or do anything other than facing her.

"Emma . . . why – why did the blade chose you?" Green-blue eyes widen at this.

"You mean me, or as in a child?"

"A child dear."

"Oh. Well you see, the man who killed the jabberwock, he was meant to rule instead of the White King of Diamonds."

"Hmmm . . . ."

"He made a mess of it. The blade realized that its paradise was meant to be a place for children after my second trip; that meaning my first voyage through the looking glass."

"So then, this is your third time there?"

"Or fourth."

"Really . . . ."

"Anyway, during that trip, I was made Queen, and that was when the blade realized what it had to do and what had to be done in order for its Wonderland to flourish."

They remained in silence, and even though they were in different positions, they still felt something near the foot of the bed and their eyes went to see if something was wrong. They were both startled to find a wolf, their sharp inhale signaling as much. But, it wasn't Ruby, the creature was quite familiar to them both and they gasped, sitting in bed.

"Well, it seems like I'm not the only guide," the cat said, distaste clear as the wolf climbed the bed, its head was caressed by both women and it turned into a more cartoonish version.

"Looks like the mutt from  _Up_ ," Emma muttered to herself, "except the ears."

"This feels weird," the wolf stated, voice slightly gruff.

"Okay, if you start with the  _squirrel_  thing, we're going to have problems." The blonde's scowl was evident in her tone, making the brunette chuckle.

Until something became evident and clear. "Wait, does that mean that the cat is  _my_  guide?" She was stricken with horror at the thought.

The blonde chuckled, turning to face the woman and the wolf disappeared, "I think they're both ours, with no distinction as to whose is whose."

"But, you promised Graham to —"

"He would also leave you the wolf," she assured, covering the slightly tanned hand with her own. ". . . . Okay, I must know, why are you so calm sharing a bed?"

"Emma, I've been used to that since I met Mal."

"Oh . . . .

" _Oh_  indeed." This time, four voices intoned and a chuckle was heard.

"I take it you're not used to sharing a bed?" They laid down then.

"Yes. Although I'm afraid I'll develop some habits if I keep sleeping here with you."

"Why, do you have a kicking history?"

"I have a nightmare history, and that includes shredding bed linens."

"Do you still have them?"

"No, but I'm afraid you make me too happy, so I'll resort to holding you."

"I . . . like being held . . . ."

"Well then," Emma spooned Regina loosely. "Your wish is my command, my Queen . . . ."

Sleep took them both away, and the dreamed of Wonderland, Regina playing with Emma's kid version, (called  _Alice_  just to not have to blondes answering to the same name) and her father, while Emma watched and trained the wolf, who would sometimes play as a dog with the others. It was such a domestic view, that the two women remained together, enjoying what could be their family together. It also made it clear the names they would like for their children.

Henry, and  _Alice_.


	8. The End, of the Beginning

The next two weeks had been rough. They had to notify Graham's family, and Regina wouldn't be happy without helping at the funeral. At it, a decent amount of werewolves attended, and she also made sure to help the group get a decent intermediary. In the end, it came down to Ruby, and Belle; she had been looking forward to helping her best friend, and when nothing was truly achieved, it was decided that the two women would hold the position. But, Regina and Emma had other things to worry about by then, and it was time for them to follow their own projects and agenda.

Thus, the third day of the third week, Emma found herself in an uncomfortable position. The chair was cold, the room's sterile smell made her sick — she  _hated_  hospitals. Nothing good ever came from going to one of those, no matter how ill or close to death the person might be;  _that_  was her humble opinion. She would rather die than go to that condemned place  _ever_. But, something good had to come from that visit, and it would be a child that she would be giving to Regina. Just that thought made her stay. Not for the first time though, she wanted to  _run_.

"Emma —" Regina began for about the third time, aiming to calm the blonde with little success.

"Please," she looked so young, not terrified at the prospect but definitely uncomfortable with the place.

She had her left pale hand extended and with a sigh, the brunette took her hand from the right shoulder to place it in the offered limb. Puzzled, she moved with the hand until she was between Emma's legs and was being held in a crushing embrace.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked softly, returning the hug.

"No." The dubious tone was palpable and evident.

"No?

"I just don't like hospitals!" She could only laugh as she felt the scowl against her neck. "It's not funny! If only this could be done . . . somewhere else,  _anywhere_  else, I wouldn't mind."

"So how about we go do this at a crack house?"

"You know what I mean," a huff, and she was pulled closer, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Your house or even Maleficent's, I just feel like this is a place that death haunts, not life."

Regina sighed, tightening her hold and pressing her lips to the curve of the neck,  _right over the palpable beat of her heart_. It was an instant reaction: the blonde's pulse quickened, her breath became slightly labored; it alarmed the brunette who would have pulled away in worry, if the youngster hadn't reinforced her hold.

"No, don't move, please." The plea was earnest, so she resumed her position.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"My body is reacting to our position, and how close you are," came the breathless reply. "I don't have much practice with celibacy like you,  _my Queen_."

For some reason, those words made her own heart hammer, as though trying to break free. Only because she had breathing exercises and loads of practice since Seattle, was she capable of controlling her breath, else Emma would have likely figured out what was going on. As it was, Regina had no idea of what  _it_  was, just that it was something she had never felt before. Part of her wanted to mark the blonde, to lay a claim . . . . Pressing her lips and feeling the rush of blood beneath, she felt like  _biting_.

"Okay then," Whale opened the door, starling Regina. The brunette would have jumped hadn't she been held so close by Emma, but not recognizing the intimate position, she thought nothing about it or made a move to leave; all thoughts of biting we taken from her though. "Are you both okay, or should I come back later?"

Regina frowned, not truly understanding what he meant and thus, holding the blonde a bit closer. All said blonde did, was chuckle at it all.

"It's all good doctor," Emma replied with a sigh. "I just don't like hospitals."

"Oh . . . ."

" _Oh_  indeed." Both women grimaced at their conditioned response.

 

The man cleared his throat. "Well, this shouldn't take long. The IVF has been done under the careful watch of certain dragons, and now all that is needed, is for the fertilized egg to attach itself at the uterus' wall and  _presto_ , the child will begin to grow.

"So, are we ready?" He motioned for Regina to move.

She did, just to stand behind Emma, hands on pale shoulders. But the blonde wasn't comfortable with men being near her, especially one whom she found sketchy, and Victor certainly wore the label. So, needing strength and for her hands to be kept busy, she placed them over the tanned ones on her shoulders. Their fingers laced of their own accord but they both sighed in relief at the contact, not that they noticed.

"It's good to see that you guys know how this works," he stated, looking at what he had to work with; Emma tensed beneath the scrutiny, doing her best not to kick the man. "Enough lubrication for us to not need any . . . this might be uncomfortable."

The blonde was blushing furiously while the one behind her was puzzled. Regina knew it wasn't the time or the moment to ask, so she filed the information away. Still, when she realized that there was to be penetration, she became uncomfortable and would have taken a step back if her hands weren't being held so tightly. She hadn't realized that it would come down to that and she couldn't bear to look, so she placed her forehead on the right shoulder.

"It's okay Regina," Emma whispered, although her voice betrayed her discomfort. "I don't like it, but I can handle it. Besides, I'm doing this for you, okay? That makes it so worth it . . . ."

"Really?" He voice was only slightly muffled, but they were speaking low enough not to be heard by the man.

"Really." Soft lips were pressed to the older woman's temple, offering reassurance.

Soon enough, the man was done. The blonde sighed in relief and began changing. As soon as she was dressed though, she ignored everything — not that she  _knew_  she had something else to focus on — and hugged the older woman. Regina was still shaking, and she sagged in relief on the strong, pale arms that embraced her. Their height difference didn't hurt.

"You ready?" The question wasn't surprising, and the smile in reply caught her scar in the perfect light.

"Yes." Soft brown eyes stared warmly at bright blue-green eyes.

"Then let's get going,  _my Queen_ ," and this time, the tease was welcomed with laughter.

Emma was finally set at Regina's place as well. Her days were spent talking with Henry, training Graham's wolf; Wally, as Emma was calling it and trying to get it to scare Cheshire Cat away. Of course, those efforts were in complete vain, seeing as the feline came and went as it pleased, and would often sit in one of the women's shoulder or just simply, their head. Due to this, the wolf would sometimes chase the cat around, bite an ear. It was funny when that happened, and also helped develop skills the blonde wanted the canine to have: tracking, being in constant alert, and being playful.

Whenever she wasn't busy doing any of this, she was playing games. The console had plenty of bugs that had to be fixed, and it would seem she was helping them find those. But by then, she was finding herself being claustrophobic. Of course, Regina had said she could browse around the company . . . that didn't mean she was comfortable with the notion. With a glance at the clock, Emma sighed. They had a lunch meeting at  _Granny's_ , with Maleficent, Lily, Kathryn and Ruby. It was their own good bye for Graham.

Taking a deep breath and resigning herself to her fate, she stood. As she did, she placed a hand on her abdomen, apprehension clear. She didn't regret her actions, but she did wonder if she was ready to have a child.  _Woah! No, it's not my child, it's Regina's!_  Shaking her head, she aimed her best at dispelling such thoughts.

"My . . . hey there, darling," she came to an abrupt stop, almost crashing into the speaker. Shaking her head again, she cleared her head and focused. He was tall, brandishing a strange coat, his left hand brandishing some kind of hook, with a nice shave and way too much eyeliner. "And who might you be?"

"Mr. Jones," the blonde breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Regina. "If you have time to be parading about, I suggest you go about your business, and not bother my  _guest_."

"Aye aye, cap'tn!" He replied with a laugh, but Emma knew enough about her idol's empire to know who he was. "A pleasure love, but I must be going. Nice shirt though."

Both women watched him go, one unimpressed, the other with awe. His grin was unnerving.

"I must agree, that  _is_  a nice shirt, Miss Swan." The youngster groaned.

"In my defense, it was the closest."

"And why were you looking among my things for yours?"

"It was a mistake, I swear!" She cried, earning only a hum. Seeing as she was being harassed, she huffed, crossed her arms and turned to look away, mild pout on its way.

"It's okay Miss Swan," Regina brushed their shoulders together, managing to lighten the mood as they began walking. "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

Emma just laughed, then turned back the way the man had gone. "That's the world-known craker, Captain Hook?" She asked, intrigued, ignoring the exasperation from the older woman. "Oh come on, he's a legend!"

"You mean,  _I_  made him a legend?" The dry remarked earned a chuckle for answer.

"Well, he was releasing all the games that Gold made on to every platform," the blonde had a cheeky smile. "So hell yeah, he's a well known figure in the gaming community."

"Considering I didn't sue him for making DOTA," the brunette was amused, "and actually hired him to help design  _Legends unLeashed_ , I'd say he got off easy."

"I wish I could be that lucky," Emma replied lightly, laughing.

"Well, he isn't incredibly original, but he can optimize games," the mastermind replied. No one else bothered them, but it was clear that they were earning glances. Considering it was unusual to see their boss happy and not giving orders about, they were bound to earn a few looks. "Truthfully, he is an asset, and he seems to have a personal vendetta against Robert so, it was a win-win situation."

"Hmmm . . . ." From knowing Neal, she could tell the man knew more than he had told his boss. "Do you mind if I befriend him?"

"Even if I minded, what kind of person forbids a possible friendship?" She questioned; they stepped outside, where Mr. Tillman was treating his car with care. "Michael, I hope you treat Dory with the same tenderness."

"Your doubt offends me," he replied solemnly, smiling brightly. "Also, Miss Mills —"

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"No! Not at all . . . ."

"Then please, call me Regina."

"Right, of course," but his reply was belittled by his nervous disposition, making the woman frown.

"Speak up Mr. Tillman," she began in a severe tone. "Your fidgeting is making me wary."

"Right, sorry," he cleared his throat as he went to open the car's door. "Look, Regina, Dory might be giving birth —"

"Already?" Had time really passed by so quickly? She shrugged her thoughts off. "She's having twins, isn't she?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a soft exhale.

"Have you made up your mind on who will take your place in the mean time?" The inquiry was softly made.

"I have a list of possible candidates, yes."

"Not Billy I hope," this time, it was laced with some threat.

"Not at all."

"Good." Regina breathed a sigh in relief. "Hopefully, this time, I won't have to drive myself."

She entered her car, as Emma did the same from the other side, while Michael closed his boss' door then went to drive. The blonde bristled at the thought of receiving the same treatment as Regina, and had spoken with the man about it. She proceeded to serve herself and her idol glasses filled with cider. It was funny, she really liked the one the brunette had, even if it had no alcohol. She didn't think she'd ever liked something as much as she liked the drink.

"You must tell me, where do you get these?" She asked, serving herself another glass, much to her companions' amusement.

"Michael, care to answer our elusive guest?" That was an odd answer.

"Regina makes them herself." She choked and the older woman laughed.

"No, he isn't joking dear," the answer was met with something akin to terrified gaping. "Can you cut the fish act? It really isn't becoming."

"Sorry but, you mean to tell me that, between running a gaming empire and going to social gatherings, that you make  _this_?" At the blush and the nod, Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh wow Regina, you must tell me your secret.

"Also, how do you plan on taking care of a kid between all this?"

"I truly, didn't think about that . . . ."

". . . ." Soft and deep brown eyes looked at anywhere but at the two people with her, eyebrows attempting to kiss as the frown deepend. "You're joking, right?"

"And why would I do that, Miss Swan?"

"Really, we're going back to last names?" The blonde sighed in mild exasperation. "Look, I'm just surprised. You don't seem to be the kind of person who 'wings it', even less with something as delicate as this."

"Well, it is done," Regina replied with a sigh, looking haggard. "Honestly, this has to be the most  _irresponsible_  action . . . ."

Her sigh was all encompassing; how was she going to set a good example, when her rash actions could cost her child their  _everything_? It would seem her turbulent thoughts brought forth two undesired companions.

"Ah, is Reggie hurting?" Ches called, looking quite like a normal cat, purring and rubbing its face against the brunette's. "Why so sad my sweet? Did sunshine do something?"

"Hey, wait! Why am I getting blamed for this?" A growl from the wolf made the blonde huff.

"Reggie shouldn't be hurting!" Wally gruffed, only calming when a tanned hand was placed in its head. "Reggie cannot be hurt!"

"Reggie is going to hurt the  _both_  of you," she calmly threatened, although the fury was visible in her dark brown eyes, "if you keep and insist on calling me  _that_."

"Reggie not like nickname?" The wolf inquired, and at the growl it whimpered. "I apologize, but I do enjoy it . . . ."

"Spoken for me as well," the cat added, jumping from the shoulder to the woman's lap, making itself at home there; green-blue eyes watched with envy. "Then how should we call you?"

"Must you give me a nickname?" She inquired with a sigh.

"Yes." The two creatures stated simply, and Emma had to laugh.

"Of course you'd laugh."

"Hey, they call me sunshine!"

"You don't like that nickname?"

"Not from  _their_  mouths," was the breathless reply.

"So you wouldn't mind me calling you that?"

"I would actually like that," the reply and smile made her blush. "Maybe when I call you  _my Queen_ , you could call me your sunshine."

"My Sunshine," Regina mused, smirking with pursed lips. "I think I might like it."

Filling their glasses with more cider, they enjoyed their teasing and bantering, the fact that neither were prepared for a child momentarily forgotten.

* * *

_Granny's_  was, as always, filled. Of course, since Ruby and Kathryn were part of their group, a reservation could be made. Actually, a reservation wasn't even  _needed_  at that point.

They all met outside, with Kathryn fussing over Emma for no particular reason, other than the fact that the insemination was completed. Lily was startled to find she couldn't get physical, in the sense of their fighting, and was all flustered up. Maleficent was the only one who didn't seem affected or perturbed in any way by the presence of the youngest blonde amongst them all, but remained besides her best friend.

"This reminds me," Regina began, turning to her former boss. "I don't think I ever saw the picture of the donor your picked."

"Oh, I'm interested in this!" Emma called, making the fussing blonde perk and stop, catching Lily's attention as well, even if the former friends remained in close proximity.

"My, such an audience." Mal remarked, arching an eyebrow and smirking.

"Come on, this isn't the time to go all dragon on us!" Kathryn huffed with a friendly smile, earning the older woman's laugh.

"Fine, fine, you all seem so  _eager_  . . ." she smiled, amused, then sighed. "Let me see . . . tall, blonde, body well toned and defined muscles, though definitely not muscular —"

"I guess that rules out Captain America," Lily muttered.

". . . with clear blue eyes, although depending on the light, they might turn green." The dragon hummed a bit, clearly trying to remember other details. "No name or last name was provided, of course, meaning there was no way of tracing genetics."

"Well, we can assume he is healthy," Kathryn remarked, placing a tender hand on the still-flat abdomen of the young blonde, and Regina felt a spike of jealousy. But — was it for her unborn child, or the woman carrying said child?  _Focus Regina!_  With a scowl, she decided she would have to dig further on that matter. "Probably an athlete —"

"Are we going to stay out here, or do we finally follow our hostess and have lunch with her?" Maleficent drawled, interrupting the woman, who frowned.

"If you'd please follow me," Ruby began, grinning, until her eyes fell on the hatchling.

It was immediate. Their eyes connected and they felt the pull. Primal, almost instinctual; Ruby inhaled softly through her nose, eyes fluttering, mouth opening and they could see the shift from human to wolf in the jaw. Everyone quieted down, although Lily took one step forward, her hair shifting as well, but from scales back to hair. Maleficent's quick actions prevented anything worse from happening. She took her daughter by the collar and the dragonling turned with a snarl and snap, but as soon as their eyes met, Lily returned to being human, if incredibly mortified by something.

With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, the dragon went to the werewolf and forced their eyes to meet, and it was as if the wolf's skin was shed. With a professional smile, she greeted them again, and beckoned them to follow her.

"Maleficent, is Emma, by any chance, the sperm donor?" Kathryn asked the older woman with a delicately placed hand on the forearm and a soft whisper; no one else heard.

"And why would you believe  _that_ , dear?" Was the counter.

"Perhaps because she fit the description to a 'T'?"

"Should we keep answering with questions?"

"You are the one who has to answer, dear," the married woman stated, their tones still soft. "I know there is a man in England, Professor of Stem Cell Biology at Newcastle University —"

"Is this going somewhere, dear?"

"Karim Nayernia is a man doing research, and I'm sure Dr. Whale must have found —"

"Kathryn," she turned, facing the woman with clear eyes, "I refrain from using magic on you, due to courtesy of our mutual friend, and because I know that neither of you  _like_  the usage.

"Now, let me clear on the following: if you keep asking, I'll tamper with your mind." She received a wary nod in compliance. "The less you know, the better. Once they learn about it, I am the one to shoulder this burden. Since England, as most of the world, refuses to accept Alchemistry as an actual science, for all their magical developments they cannot achieve their full potential.

"And that is all that shall be discussed on this subject." Another nod, and the subject was dropped.

Sadly, in contrast to her mother's way of handling things, Lily wasn't that great. While Kathryn had been questioning the older dragon, the hatchling was being pressed for answers by Emma.

"Lily, what the  _hell_  was that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You  _know_  what I mean!" The blonde growled, and this time, Lily couldn't manhandle her into stopping. "What happened between you and Ruby?"

"Ruby?" Blood drained from her face, and pale didn't look good on her, not like it did on her mother. "You mean,  _she_  is Ruby? As in, Graham's —"

"Am I called?" A disembodied voice called but both women ignored it.

"— Ruby," the brunette continued, feeling as though her lungs weren't working properly. "As in, the werewolf Red —  _who_  is the hostess of —"

"Lily, for  _fuck_ 's sake, calm down!" She hissed through gritted teeth, holding her former friend up, just to give up and hold her close. "There, is your fire calming yet?"

"Yes," she panted in answer, returning the hug and trembling a bit.

Emma frowned, patting her back. "Lily, can you please just  _tell_  me what happened?"

"I honestly don't know," the answer wasn't comforting, but the blonde decided not to be a hardass and just provide comfort. "It's like she beckons, entices my dragon side in a way that has never happened because it doesn't  _feel_  like my dragon side . . .

". . . it feels like my wild side," she confessed with another sigh.

"Really, a werewolf inciting your wild side," the dry remark made their eyes meet, and they began laughing. "I swear, things seem to be turning much more complicated."

Lily dried her tears, their laughter subsiding. "Can you forgive me?" Their eyes met again, and the tanned of the pair looked away, blushing. "I know the way I treated you was unfair, I know I should have told you —"

"I know you were scared," Emma interrupted with a sigh. "I know what that's like, to have your behavior be conditioned by previous disappointments."

"I still should have believed more from you." The hatchling was now scowling at herself. "You were different, had yet to disappoint me, and I couldn't trust you.

"After you left Seattle, I was at a loss," she confessed, taking hold of a pale hand. "I met all kinds of people, but none were like you. I became scared when my mom decided to move to NYC, mostly because I thought we wouldn't meet again, and also because I would have to start there once again."

"My life wasn't any easier."

"I like to think ours would have been so, had we stuck together."

"You were the one who couldn't be totally honest with me."

"And I now regret it."

"Enough with all this mushy stuff!" Emma called out suddenly, huffing. "It's neither mine or your style, so let's both go with asking and receiving forgiveness."

"What are you asking forgiveness for, exactly?"

"Being such a hardass on you?" The blonde shrugged, clearly not caring. "Whatever, it's more to make it even ground for us both.

"Also, if you're going to be messing with my best friend, Ruby, I guess we better start forgetting all the pain and just look forward." She stuck her hand out. "Deal?"

Lily took it without hesitation, completely grateful. "Deal!

"Before that, care to enlighten me as to  _why_ , you're wearing Regina's shirt?" Her only answer was a groan.

With that though, they left to join their already arranged table; the pestering didn't get the dragonling answers though. The only empty seats were by Regina's left; the table clearly wanted the soon-to-be mom and the surrogate one together, and since it was clear that Lily and Emma had reached an agreement, they were seated together as well. Meaning the hatchling was near the werewolf, who was seated besides Maleficent, who was next to Kathryn who was to Regina's right.

"Right!" The blonde said, standing and holding her champagne and everyone else rose their flutes; they were seated in a private table. The brunette and blonde to her left raised their own flutes, these containing cider of course. "To our friends: may this exciting new venture prove fruitful to you both."

Everyone drank to it, and conversations soon began. There was a soft lull as the blonde who made the toast sat back down; the oldest blonde kept an eye on the two brunettes sitting to her left, said youngsters trying to look anywhere  _but_  each other, and Emma and Regina were already used to each other, just not with others in the mix. At least Kathryn helped out, getting her friend's attention and thus, the youngest blonde as well.

"Regina, I saw Mary Margaret the other day," she began. "She asked me if I had seen her sister."

"Sister?!" The brunette inquired, frowning in puzzlement. "Since when does she have a sister?"

"Apparently, a half-sister, although it's clear she dotes on the girl; apparently I have a half . . . cousin or something?" The blonde  _tsk_ ed, clearly unimpressed. "The way she makes it sound, the child is motherless."

"Who knows, maybe the girl never met her mother," Emma muttered, clearly not low enough. When the other two gave her a look, she shrugged, reaching for her glass. "Have either of you met Leopold?"

"Yes." They answered.

"And you don't think he's a bastard?" She inquired back with a frown of her own, then shook her head. "Really, I'm surprised Mary Margaret still associates herself with him. I really hope she takes David's last name."

"Albert is very much like Leopold," Kathryn remarked with an arched eyebrow, and the other blonde just shrugged again, taking a gulp of water. "How good would it do Mary Margaret to trade Blanchard for Spencer?"

"You're confusing David with his twin, James," Emma replied with a laugh. "Granted, that could be done between Leopold and Benjamin and  _they_  don't even look alike.

"But really, Mary Margaret Nolan," she grimaced a bit, "sounds awful, doesn't it?"

She laughed, an amused smile playing on her lips, while the other two were impressed by her careless disregard for speaking in public of such prominent men in such a flippant manner. Twinkling brown eyes settled on the older blonde as she spoke.

"Emma, I don't think you knew," she motioned to the blonde to her right, "Benjamin is her father."

"Really?" Their gaze met in blue-green candor, but the youngster simply placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head slightly, never breaking eye contact. "My condolences." It was the brunette's turn to laugh. "But they all call you Kathryn, not —"

" _Don't_  . . . call me that,  _please_." She had tried her best to escape the name, but the remaining blonde just shrugged.

"Traded  _father's joy_  for  _pure_ ," a noncommittal shrug. "Never did understand it, almost like cursing you to live his own existence."

They stared and her eyes widen. "Really,  _right-hand son_  means not only first born, but also one to bring his father joy for he is his father's right hand. In that sense, Leopold got it the worst;  _a bold man_." She snorted without grace or bother. "Really, all I see is a coward. Honestly  _a bald man_  makes more sense."

"You seem to know a lot about names," Kathryn noted. "Regina, you don't seem surprised."

"Yeah, her name still makes me wonder over the nickname I chose," Emma answered and the brunette just gave another laugh. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not the most creative."

"Emma has an unusual fixation with names," Regina began, tone soft to indicate the delicacy of the matter; the blonde seemed to be sulking, but made a gesture that the brunette could go ahead. "Derived from the fact that her mother died at birth, leaving her only with a first name."

"I'll admit it's better than  _James_ , meaning  _supplanter_ ," she made a mocking face, sulk evident. "It is odd to find a name that fits us, like  _David_  seems to fit. Really,  _darling_  or  _beloved_ ; he does have charm, anyone can admit to  _that_.

"My name, on the other hand, is something I doubt I'll ever achieve," Emma turned to the woman to her right. "Although right now, the prospects of that aren't so bleak."

"Oh come on Em!" Lily interrupted, clearly trying to distract herself from the brunette to her side, since their silent communication was always interrupted, and her mother had taken to engaging the werewolf in conversation. "Her name means  _whole_  and  _universal_  —"

"And I'm a  **broken** _ **mess**_ ," she hissed, snarling a bit. "Really, I doubt our friendship can survive."

"Do you know how many times  _you_  prevented  **me**  from going ballistics?" The hatchling inquired, scowling; she turned to Regina and Kathryn, both women were amused by their child-like antics. "She knows shit, yet her logic is so solid, I'm sure she could make sense of the universe. Besides, at least you have a reason for being broken! I cannot even say I'm chipped, simply empty and looking to be made whole."

"Right, because gathering the pieces is as easy as  _magic_ ," Emma spat. "Really, I'm sure the reason you chose to go around as Lily is because of the implications of your name!  _Lilith_ , of the night, first wife of Adam and casted from Eden for not submitting to him —

" _Merlin_ , this sounds like we're back in school and fighting over some other stupidity!" The realization made her blush and she just groaned. "Why must we know our buttons and love to push them?" Her forehead rocked the table slightly with the force of the meeting. She then straightened herself again with a sigh. "No offense on your name choice, Maleficent, for yourself or your daughter."

"I'll forgive you, if you tell me why you believe I chose my own name," the older blonde replied dryly, unamusement palpable.

"Really, being a dragon doesn't answer that question?" She turned around, watching the others as they shook their heads with a frown, noting how Regina didn't meet her eyes but mentally shrugging it off. "Well, if your parents had named you for an innate capability of producing evil or mischief or harm, then I doubt they were any good.

"As it is," she continued as everyone else looked anywhere  _but_ , although certain brown eyes suddenly rose to meet her gaze, but she was focused on the dragon before her. "I certainly doubt that  _very_  much. Thus, my only conclusion is: evil and harm befell you, and you want everyone around you to know. A taunt if you will: you're capable of returning what's given."

"You have impressed me once again," the dragon stated with grace as everyone, absolutely  _everyone_ , gawked at the youngster. "Regina, please keep her."

"Yes  _Regina_ ," brown eyes narrowed; she was using the tone in which she called her ' _my Queen_ ',  _ **ugh**_. "Please keep me."

Everyone laughed as the brunette in question huffed.

"So Em, what about my name?" Ruby asked with a wolfish smile.

"Ah, you're my jewel, Rubes!" She teased, and suddenly she's standing. "And there's our beauty of course! Belle!"

* * *

"Is it weird that we've been sharing a bed ever since that night?" Emma asked, falling on their shared bed, and rolling around it with how nice the covers were. A deep, red wine, the wood also a natural red shade, but there were also soft beiges, mellow yellows, and a few whites. The yellow touches were done when the blonde had commented on her liking the color. She heard a sigh and couldn't help the chuckle or the grin that escaped her. "What? It's very soft and fluffy and . . . really, you have amazing taste of comforters."

Her smile became more genuine when she heard the brunette laughing. "Actually, that was the first gift Graham gave me."

"Someone called?" The wolf appeared, jumped to the bed and began sniffing. Certain cat appeared, floating around; both critters were ignored though.

"He was on his quest to become a huntsman," she sat down with a smile, arching an eyebrow at Emma's pajama choice. "I was trying to escape my house. He found me, and instead of turning me in, actually helped me out."

"This was before he gained his spirit guide, right?" A nod was received.

"The third day, he went about, scouting ahead. I knew, so I packed camp and followed behind when suddenly, a pack of wolves appeared." Her eyes turned sad at the memory. "They looked haggard, malnourished and even a bit sick.

"My mom taught me a bit of healing, and I truly didn't want them hurt. See, one of the few things my father taught me, was how to ride a horse." Another smile.

"You learned to care for wildlife, no matter the shape." Lily had certainly gained that from Regina from what Emma could tell; they had once found a kitty and in quite the strange act, the hatchling had taken it to a vet and hadn't been able to leave unless she knew the little one would be safe.

"Yes." The answer was simple, even if there was no question. "I actually gave them some of our rations, then guided them to a river. Graham was so surprised to find them following me, and helped me with healing them.

"There was one though, that wouldn't be able to make it. Graham swiftly killed him, and the remaining wolves fed. They left us the most tender meat," the irony was palpable. "I couldn't deny them, so I ate. Graham kept two of the bones, I'm not sure what he did with the others though."

"Buried." The wolf answered, yawning, finally going around in circles and making himself at home. "Went back later, thanked for sustenance and the protection, and promised to keep it."

"Keep it?" Regina didn't understand

"Keep  _you_  safe, like they had." Emma realized.

"And how does  _that_  make any more sense?"

"Because I promise him that." The shocked silence went unnoticed. "So, what do the story have to do with the comforter? What did he do with the bones?"

"He made a dagger, not sure about the other one."

"You have them, sunshine," Ches said, finally speaking. "When you took on his vow, it became yours."

"How come I don't have it?"

"Have you asked for its aid?" The wolf asked back, yawning again.

"You make it sound like the Vorpal blade," she deadpanned.

"That one will also come to your aid," the cat added.

" _Great_ ," she huffed, then called forth her weapons; a dagger and a gun appeared.

"You didn't call for  _it_  specifically, sunny."

"Quit calling me that," the blonde growled.

"Well, that  _is_  his dagger." Regina winced.

"Heard that Wally Wolf? You have a dagger!" Emma called to the rather big pup which grinned. "Now I have something for us to play fetch with."

"Emma, you're  _not_  throwing a dagger around!" The brunette sounded offended at the prospect.

"Regina, I meant the bone!" She ended up laughing at the mistake, showing the clean bone; she did take the weapons and placed them on the nightstand besides what they both considered  _her_  side of the bed. "Anyway, you didn't conclude the story."

"Well, he took the pelt, took care of it, and when he finally got me to Seattle, he had earned himself a wolf spirit guide." Her hand caressed the comforter. "He made it for me as thanks, and with his new-found, huntsman abilities."

"Hey, I was wondering, what's wrong with my attire?"

"Tank tops and underwear aren't proper pajamas when one is sharing a bed."

"Well, considering that when I share a bed with a beautiful woman, I tend to sleep nude, I don't see what's so bad." The counter only got a sigh, a shake of the head, and a hand pressed to the forehead.

"Well, consider that's how I usually sleep," her throat went dry at the admission, "and yet I am wearing something more conservative, I would appreciate if you could return the favor."

"Or we could both just sleep naked."

"Miss Swan!"

" _What_?!" She frowned and pouted while the older woman just huffed and covered herself more fully, giving her back to the blonde. "Hey, I think it's a brilliant idea!"

"You're a bloody genius," the counter was surprising. "I am  _a_ sexual, Emma. I would appreciate it if you didn't take it lightly."

"Being naked doesn't have to equate with sexual activities!" It was an indignant cry. "Believe me, even if you are a beautiful woman, I know when to keep my paws to myself.

"Come on Regina, I didn't mean in a sexual manner!" She tried again, just to groan and huff. "Figures I would find a way to ruin this. Can I still sleep here?"

"Have I kicked you out?" The dry reply still made her smile. "I'll admit, I've grown used to your company, I am not ready to end this deal."

Sighing in relief, Emma snuggled beneath the covers and pressed her back to the other, relishing in the contact.

 _She didn't mean it that way, Queeny,_  she scowled when the cat's voice sounded within her skull.  _I am certain she is, indeed, aiming to fill her head with images, but she's even more harmless than the puppy._

 _No, I'm not saying to sleep nude with her; she wouldn't be able to handle it. Likely would nosebleed to her death. Just . . . don't judge her too harshly, or by common standards. She doesn't do that with_ _**you** _ _._

Regina loathed to admit it, but Cheshire was right. So, turning around, she made the blonde face her. Gaze locked, they smiled at each other. With the wolf sleeping at their feet, and the cat floating, belly up, they decided to continue with their nightly conversations. These were usually about anything that caught their fancy, getting to learn of the other through silly things: dogs or cats had been a big deal, or made so by their two guests.

Soon though, these conversations took a more present focus as Emma remembered their lunch. Blushing as she remembered the way Kathryn and Maleficent had eyed her garment, she focused; at least they hadn't said anything. She was still amazed that Kathryn was her cousin and barely four years older and already much more mature.

"What do you think happened between Ruby, Lily and Belle?" That had been so bizarre, watching the other two doting on the french, and how bewildered the girl was, even if at incredible ease with them.

"Hm? Oh, I believe it's called  _mating_ , Emma." The information seemed to be the last one the blonde expected. "Yes, I mean they are meant to be."

"Is it Fate or Destiny, the one in charge of cosmic jokes?" She opted for deadpanning. "You're telling me that a dragon and a werewolf, were simply  _meant to be_?"

"Of course." She wasn't even given the chance of including the  _ **human**_.

"That's insane!"

"Why? Just because they can shed their human skin?"

"No, although when you put it like that, it's just  _wrong_  on different levels —" she decided to take a calming breath. "No, I was going more for the fact that Ruby has Belle —"

"Why is it, that in your  _world_ , a woman is to be paired with another woman?" The question was monotone.

"Ruby is bisexual, just like me," she deadpanned  _again_ , to match the way it was asked. "The main difference is, since she cannot have the girl she wants, she looks for men.

"First, it was Peter, her childhood sweetheart whom she killed during her first full moon  _by mistake_ ," Emma added, feeling oddly protective. "Next was Quinn, her mother's second in command, a man she had to  _kill_  in order to be unopposed in running her pack. And lastly, Graham.

"But no matter who, Belle is the one her heart has always pined for." She huffed again. "I honestly don't see  _why_  it would be alright, for them to be together. They could forget they're humans and then, where would we be left?"

Regina could only laugh.

"It's not  _funny_." The youngster gripped.

"Emma, I think you need to broaden your horizons." She stopped the likely outburst with a delicate finger to the lips. "Why haven't you considered the option that maybe, Belle, is meant to be with those two as well?"

"And now  _magic_  is into foreshadowing," she remarked, then frowned. "Wait, since when is magic meant to do stupid shit like that."

"Real life, really, and you want a  _spoiler alert_? Can't imagine what it would do to you, working here with me."

"Is that an offer?"

"More around the lines of a  _suggestion_." She stated with a teasing smirk. "I can still be persuaded."

"And what might I do to aid in the persuasion,  _my Queen_?"

"Stop calling me that, for starters?"

"I refuse!" A chuckle greeted her words.

"Then I won't bother to think about it,  _Sunshine_."

"I definitely like the way you say that nickname better."

"I heard that." The cat sniffed.

"Sorry Ches, I would appreciate if you stopped it though."

"Nonsense!" They chuckled at that.

"I guess that pairing gave itself away," Emma said after a while; she yawned. "Yeah, they did. And please, don't tease me with the idea of working for you? I would be devastated if it didn't happen."

She confessed before dozing off. Regina had no idea what to do, because she really didn't know what the blonde could provide her company. In a weird sense, what the youngster was providing in her personal life, much needed emotional support without truly offering or giving it; just being there seemed to do the trick.

_Even if she doesn't have to be part of my company, I want her to be part of my life._

_And that, my dear,_  Ches interrupted her softly,  _is the first step in keeping her._

Regina smiled. Yes, she definitely wanted to keep Emma close, and she had nine months to make sure it happened. For all Emma's talk about wanting to stay, so many things could happen and nothing was set in stone. Who knew, she might not want the woman with whom she fought side by side against her mother, a force to be reckoned, and came out winning. So feelings aside, she knew she wanted her Sunshine;  _how_ she wanted her, she couldn't say yet. She took hold of the hand that held her close, just like she liked, and entwined their fingers. The blonde besides her, seemed to exhale at the contact and relax further into her sleep. Before finally succumbing to sleep, she saw Ches playing with a red string, and before she closed her eyes, she thought it was attached to her wrist and Emma's.

 _Sleep, my cinnamon roll,_ the cat crooned,  _my honeysuckle._

" _Regina_ . . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for sharing with me this amazing experience.
> 
> As you can tell, this is part of a series, serie that I might totally dedicate to the BigBang and work on it exclusively for it, although I honestly don't know for sure.
> 
> This will depend on the amount of feedback given.
> 
> Uploaded to FF.Net in a week C;
> 
> I'll upload the fanart that was made on a separate piece, as to not overcrowd things, as I had originally planned; some of the images distort the pages, and to fix this, I have to make the images smaller, which takes away some of the fun.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
